Her Hidden Child (by PurpleCat5817)
by bearhow
Summary: This Story belongs to PurpleCat5817 and based off of her "My Hidden Child". After a night of passion Raven finds herself pregnant with Beast Boy's child, but things are not as easy as one would hope. Cover Image of Farah Done by myself.
1. The White Stick

**Hello all!**

 **This is a story whose plot line belongs to PurpleCat5817 and her alone, and has given me permission to write my own version. Go check out her profile and read "My Hidden Child" and her other works. There very good and are pretty original.**

 **Anyways read and review let me know how it goes.**

 **On with the show.**

 **PS chapter Title belongs to Allen-Blaster. Miss ya buddy.**

 **Chapter 1: White Sticks.**

Long Showers

That was her excuse for being in the bathroom for so long, something about the steam being great for focus or whatever, she didn't care her teammates bought it. Although meditation was the last thing on the purple haired empaths mind whenever she locked herself in the public bathroom on her floor, and continuously heaved the contents of her stomach.

 _ **Two more months of this?**_ She groaned to herself. She slumped against the adjacent wall letting the steam of the empty shower relax her . . . for the moment.

She leapt across the bathroom to the toilet and continued to heave. How did this happen? Well she knew HOW it happened, the better question was WHY did it happen?

* * *

 **One month ago**

The empath stirred when the gentle rays of sunlight poked through her curtains, washing over her pale face, her chakra on her forehead glittering in the light. Her eyes fluttered open to take in the scene of her once gloomy and creepy room, but today it was glowing, or maybe she was, she wasn't sure. Either way she had a very good reason too. She rolled over to the other side of her bed, her arm drapping over her sleeping compantion. Beast Boy lay softly snoring, not at all bothered by the cool touch of the beauty next to him. Logically this should not have happened. Not only were they both barely 17, but Beast Boy was technically still in a relationshop with Terra, even if they were constantly fighting.

Once she regained her memory and came back to the team, her and Beast Boy picked up right were they left off, and for about four months everything was lollipops and rainbows, then the fighting started. Raven didn't know or care what their problems were, at least not until Beast Boy started to confide in her. It actually happened by accident, she had gone to the roof do some meditation and there he was. After another fight with Terra he went to the roof to cool off and for the first time, she offered a listening ear and from then on they would chit chat in private.

At first it was just about Terra and their problems, then he started to open up about other things, then she found herself opening up to him as well. It was then that she realized just how lonely she really was, and her attnetion starved heart called out for more. At first they would talk for hours on the roof, which led to talking for hours in the common room, then in her bedroom, until . . .

Beast Boy shifted a bit, and slowly he blinked away the sleep away from his eyes and took in the pleasent sight of purple hair, and deep violet eyes, instead of blonde and blue.

"Good morning." she said softly with a small smile.

He grinned, that grin she came to know and love. "It certainly is." They shared a quick kiss before she nestled her head on his chest, but she looked back up at him when he started giggling.

"What?" she glared slightly nervous as to what was so funny.

"Well we definitely moved some furniture last night." Puzzled, she lifted her head to look around her room only to plop her face back into his chest and let out a muffled groan which made him laugh louder. Her bed had spun 180 degrees and was now sideways on the other side of her room, her dressers and desks were opened with all of her belongings strewn about her bedroom, and her desk was upside down, and her books had flown to the four corners of her bedroom.

"Now I have to clean." she grumbled again.

Beast Boy calmed his laughing. "Before you do, can we discuss last night?" He felt her tense. "No, no it's not bad!" He said quickly. They both got into a sitting position on her bed, Raven covering her wonderful chest with her bed sheets. "Last night was probably one of the best nights of love making . . . I ever had!" Raven let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her powers telling her he was telling the truth. True, that meant she wasn't her first, but at least he knew what he was doing, since she didn't have the slightest idea.

"So I was . . . good?"

He looked at her like she just asked what color the sky was. "Are you kidding? My back is going to be sore from those scratches you gave me."

She blushed remembering she might have been a a bit harsh when her fingernails dug into his back when she climaxed. "Yeah sorry about that."

He chuckled. "Don't be. I wanted to tell you I'm breaking up with Terra."

Her heart fluttered slightly. "R-really?"

"Raven we've been having problems for a while now and I don't see any end in sight. So I'm breaking it off and . . . I wanna see if you'd give me a chance? And it's not because your an amazing lover, even though that helps, but I feel you and I have connected on a deeper level."

Raven couldn't help but smile widely. "I feel the same way."

He grinned and kissed her again. "I'll probably do it after the party tonight."

She nodded. "Good idea. We don't want everyone to get the wrong impression."

That party . . . that GODDAMN party were everything came crashing down.

She remembered being her usual deadpanned self, but was giddy on the inside, and that all changed quickly. From her seat on the couch she saw Aqualad flirting with Terra, then her empathic reader spiked when she felt Beast Boy feel a sudden urge to protect what was his. He approached the two and threw his arm over the blonde geomancer and made sure to parade about the party with Terra as his trophy.

For the second time in her 17 years, her heart was shattered.

Not long after he came to her door feeding her excuses on how he needed more time, then he would end things, but the damage was already done. She felt his jealousy and anger when Aqualad was with Terra, true there wasn't much attraction, but there was an animalistic need to claim what was his in front of the other Alpha males. That alone was made her want nothing to do with him.

What brought her preying to the porcelain god you may ask? Well isn't it obvious?

She honestly didn't think it was possible for a half demon to concieve, yet the evidence came in the form of three packages of pregnancy tests and her new ability to shoot for both accuracy and distance into the toilet. That started about a month ago, and now she was whiping her mouth after another morning vomiting session.

She rid the bathroom of any evidence and opened the door to leave, and of course someone was standing in her way, but to her surprise it was Robin. It wasn't unusual for Starfire or even Beast Boy to check on her, Beast Boy she ignored, and Starfire all she had to do was to do something like shopping or whatever and she forgot her concern. But this was new.

"Hey Raven." he greeted gently. "How are you doing? And don't say fine."

Damn, that was her go to response.

"To be honest I am just okay. I've been going through some things and it's making me a little sluggish and drained." Not a complete lie.

Robin scanned her face for deceit. "Would these things have anything to do with Beast Boy? You've been more cold to him then usual?"

She sighed, thinking of her answer. "Okay i'll be truthful. I have a crush on Beast Boy and seeing him with Terra is tearing me up inside."

He scanned her again, a burst of laughter threatening to escape his lungs. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Robin." They parted ways, but she called back. "Oh and I'm also pregnant with his child."

Robin didn't turn around. "Ha ha very funny Raven. I get it your hilarious." She laughed to herself at how dumb the former apprentice of Batman really was, but the closer she got to her room, the more her own words were hitting her. She, Raven, dark creepy introvert of the Teen Titans, daughter of Trigon the terrible . . . was going to have a baby. A little human person was slowly gowing inside of her, a child who would run and play and cry and talk. Someone was going to yell out mommy and that was going to be her. The idea was frightening the living hell out of her, but it also excited her. She daydreamed about the experience, but as she did she imagined a father in the picture, and in this case that was Beast Boy.

Maybe she was to harsh on him, after all who better to raise a kid then a big kid himself. And if she forgot her pride and hurt for a second she could tell he still really cared about her, with a tremndous amount of guilt and shame for what he did. That had to be worth something right? Instead of heading to her room she took a left and made the journey to the room of the resident shape shifter, she wasn't sure what to expect once she told him, and she knew she needed to talk to him.

Once she turned the corner she froze. The entire hall was filled with a sea of lust, desire, and pleasure, so much that it was like being hit by a brick wall of lust. She staggered then focused her senses, preying that it wasn't coming from . . . well wrong again. She approached the changeling's room, the energy blaring out at her like a neon sign, and of course the closer she got, she realized you didn't have to be an empath to know what was going on. She had never heard the expression, "when it's a'rockin' don't come a'knockin'" and she should have left. She pressed her ear against the door and heard the sounds of a creaking bed, moaning, panting, growling-she hoped was coming from Beast Boy- and-

"TERRA!"

She bolted, not caring if her boots made noises as she ran back. She ran to her room, the door slamming behing her, and threw herself onto her bed in a sobbing mess.

Lust and passion are powerful emotions, blocking out all others, but if Raven was able to sift through the burning desire, she would have felt the guilt and shame from Beast Boy. He wanted nothing more then for it to be Raven's name she shouted to the heavens, but his jealousy of his considered rival, Aqualad kept him coming back to Terra. All she had to do was mention the Atlantean and he pounced on her, an animalistic need filling him to be the better Alpha Male. Even if it cost him the girl that he was secretly pinning for, who was now sobbing on her bed. Pregnant and alone.

* * *

 **3 Months Later.**

Beast Boy burst into the common room, almost colliding with the doors before they could open, and shouted, "RAVEN'S GONE!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The half metal teen Cyborg wasn't able to catch a pancake that had flipped in the air, the alien princess Starfire, and the blonde geomancer Terra looked up from their places at the table, and Robin was in Beast Boy's face in a second.

"What do you mean gone?"

Beast Boy looked at him like he was an idiot. "Should I say it in French? GONE, NOT HERE, ELSEWHERE, NOT IN THE SAME PLACE, GONE!"

"Ok, Ok settle down!" Robin turned to his team, who was also on their feet awaiting orders. "Everyone, search the tower and meet back here in 20 minutes, if she's not here here then we'll hit the city. Titans GO!"

But they wouldn't find her, she made sure of that.

The aformentioned demoness was sitting in her new small two bedroom furnished apartment, her pale hands rubbing her small but slightly swollen belly. Currently she was wearing casual street clothes, but the biggest difference in her appearence was the holographic ring on her middle finger. This made her pale skin light and fair, her hair a raven black, and her eyes a deep blue. She looked around her knew little home again. It took her a while to scrape up the necessary funds for this place, but in the end she was able to afford at least a few months rent while she looked for a job. Yet something else she had never done before. If she didn't obtain nervana from all of the meditating she would have to do to keep her powers in check, then she was doing it wrong.

She sighed heavily, and looked down at her belly, thinking of the little life growing inside. The harsh truth of her situation finally hitting her.

"Well . . . looks like it's just you and me . . . "

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Alone

**I'm back baby!**

 **Once again this story belongs to PurpleCat, however the OC's are mine.**

 **Those of you who follow me regularly know I love using supernatural elements in my stories and was going to for this one, however to stay as close to the original storyline as I can I cut back on the supernatural but only slightly.**

 **OC Warning!**

 **Drake Daniels. Can change into a Dragon with a teal necklace around his neck. Six feet tall, short brown hair, bright hazel eyes they are almost green.**

 **Carnus Valogneus. While only mentioned in this chapter it's important to note that he killed members of the Teen Titans. In the original storyline he killed Jericho, Aqualad, The Herald, Argent and Hotspot, however in this universe he didn't kill Aqualad. Carnus is a Demon.**

 **Any more questions about these two take a look at my fic "Feelings"**

 **A HUGE thank you to all that read review follow etc, or just send good thoughts.**

 **Anyways**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chpater 2: Alone**

Drake Daniels wasn't an official member of the Teen Titans, Honorary or otherwise, but he proved to be a valuable asset both as an ally and a friend. His knowledge of the supernatural and the paranormal had helped the Titans in more ways then one, especially considering the events that took place about six months ago considering the Demon, Carnus Valogneus. The Titans still had a hard time with that situation, and the worst yet was that they still had no idea where he was.

Knowledge wasn't the only thing that Drake offered either. He was a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and very fluent in the art of sword fighting, knife throwing, and other hand held weaponry, and this was all before they got to his actual powers. A teal colored ruby with a silver dragon wrapped around it was the source of his incredible, and unusual, ability to change into a Dragon, earning him the title, Dragon Knight. Though when he was with the Titans he tried to stay in his human form as often as he could and opted to "borrow" power from the Dragon inside of him. Strength and hightened senses for example.

When he wasn't with the Titans we was traveling across country, and the whole world on a few occasions, killing creatures that no one else could deal with. This in conjunction with his powers made him the perfect Monster Hunter, but whenever he was in the area of Jump City he was more then welcomed to crash there, and any other Tower he found himself near. The Titans of Jump City were lucky they caught him during some off time, once he heard about Raven's disappearence he high-tailed it to Jump City as fast as he could, with every tracking spell in his possession that he could think of.

That was two days ago, and by the end of the third day he was coming up on his last spell. It all came down to this.

He stood over a brass bowl which was filled with different herbs, plants, and powders, spoke a few words that sounded Romanian, then dropped a lit match into the bowl. The contents ignited in a burst of white smoke and floated into the air. It hovered there a few moments before suddenly vanishing into thin air. With a heavy sigh Drake slumped his head foreward.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked anxiously. Drake responded by shaking his head, indicating that it was a failure.

"Okay then. We most move on to the next spell that does the tracking." Starfire said in a hopeful voice. "What items will you be requiring." Her and her team waited for instructions, but Drake made no movement except to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Drake what is it?" Robin asked.

Drake let out another heavy sigh. "I have tried every tacking spell that is within my power, and some that's not. Romanian, Atlantean, Welsh, Native-American, Aztec, Egyption, Chinese, Japanese dirty knees look at these, and NONE of them have worked."

The Titans shared uneasy looks. "So . . . What does that mean?" Cyborg asked.

"Drake began cleaning up the objects around him. "Two things. One she is keeping herself hidden from these spells by some crazy advanced warding magic. Granted she may be using Azarathian Magic, which is beyond my expertise. I may use magic to change into my dragon form, but that in no way makes me a spellcaster. Just a guy who knows a few spells."

" . . . Or . . .?" Terra asked when Drake paused.

Once again Drake got uneasy. "Or . . . she's-"

"NO!" All eyes turned to Beast Boy. His fists balled in anger and his brow furrowed slightly, his body shaking in anger. "She's. Not. Dead." He said through his teeth.

"I didn't say she was. I'm saying it's a possibility. One that looks more possible the more and more tracking spells fail."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Beast Boy felt the hand of his current girlfriend on his shoulder, but he quickly shook it off and stormed out of the common room.

She's not dead, he said to himself, she can't be. Not after what I did to her.

* * *

 **Jump City Library.**

Mr. Adams looked over the rather unimpressive resume, then glanced back at the young seventeen year old brunette in front of him. Raven had never been in a job interview before, but after researching online what to do, she was pretty sure she could pass with no problem, if pass was the right word to use. She made sure to dress nicely and keep a positive (at least what Raven would call a positive) attitude, while maintaining a small smile. She reached out a pinch of her empathic power and felt his indecision and uncertainty, which made her nervous.

"Well Miss . . . " he looked at he resume for her name, "Taylor. How do you say your first name?"

"It's Aderyn, or Adi." she answered.

He nodded. "Well Adi, to be honest your resume is not that impressive, but I am impressed with how much you engrossed yourself in community service projects," oh the irony, "Plus you are very intelligent, and you know the Dewey Decimal System like the back of your hand, that alone is very impressive." He got quiet again and set her resume down, she could tell he came to a decision. "Given that fact, and the fact that I can't turn away a pregnant young girl . . . you got the job. You start on Monday." He extended his hand, which she took eagerly and shook.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Adams." Her excitement was so much, a few things in his office moved, but he hadn't noticed. She left his office with a smile on her face, while trying to wrangle in her excitement, but felt a hard glare and a feeling of contempt coming from someone staring at her. An older women, on of the employees, was boring holes into her with a harsh glare. Raven met her gaze, noticing that the women wasn't shy about letting the young pregnant girl know of her disapproval.

"What's her deal?" Raven muttered to herself and went about her day.

. . . .

Each member of the Teen Titans had their own personal nemesis. Robin had Slade, Starfire had Blackfire, Cyborg had Brother Blood, Beast Boy had the BrotherHood, and Raven of course had her own father, Trigon. But now she had a new nemesis, something that brought up in her more hate, and malice then her father ever could. Something that would not only test her limits to the breaking point, but test her in ways she would never have thought possible.

. . . .

Stairs.

. . . .

She looked up at the cursed three flights of stairs that led to her tiny apartment, then down at the bags of groceries in her hands. She couldn't levitate to her apartment, or teleport, you never know who could be watching after all. Sure she could levitate the bags and just hang onto the plastic handles, but nowadays the slightest use of her powers left her drained of energy for the rest of the day. She assumed this had to do with the fact that she could feel her powers protecting her unborn child, much like in a normal "human" pregnancy, the baby would take the mothers nutrients, immune system, etc. In her case it was also her powers.

She set her face and began the journey up the stairs, but after the first set she was ready to make base camp and head for the summit later, but still she pressed on. She was a few steps away from the next and last flight of stairs when she felt a rip in the bag carrying her milk and in one motion, the liquid spilled out onto the concrete stairs. Another thing about being pregnant, a file that was getting pretty thick, was her emotions were more unbalanced then normal and watching her milk flow away filled her with so much sadness, her emotions were let out in the form of fat tears down her cheeks. On the plus side, with her power weakening there was less chance of things exploding.

"Oh My God!"

She froze, a million thoughts running through her head. Was she recognized? Was it a villain? Was it her team? She mentally prepared herself for the worst, but was in no way expecting a NORMAL person come running to her aid.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he began to pick up her spilt items and tuck them into his arms. "Which apartment are you?"

Hesitant, but desperate, she revealed her apartment number then watched with caution as he hurried the rest of the way to her little home with her more heavy items. She followed closely behind, ready for him to attack at a seconds notice, but her small use of her empathic powers told her he wasn't a danger to her, or her unborn baby.

"You shouldn't be trying to carry all of these things at once in your condition." he said as he set her items on her table.

Even though she knew she wasn't in danger, her natural pride and stubbornness began to shine through. "I'll keep that in mind." she snapped. "Now could you please leave?" He looked at her through a pair gentle brown eyes, and clearly taking offense to her comment. She sighed, her frustration beginning to overwhelm her and she flopped onto her couch with her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I just . . . I'm not used to asking for help." That was the truth. She WAS after all Raven of the friggen Teen Titans, their most powerful member, and she couldn't even carry her own groceries.

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "It's ok. When my sister was pregnant, she was easily irritated."

"Gee, thanks." she said feeling more guilty.

"N-No what I-I mean I-Is-uh"

She removed her head from her hands to look at him as he stumbled over his words. It reminded her of someone. "I'm just kidding with you. I know I've been a pill lately, your just the unlucky guy who happened to be here when I snapped."

He exhaled. "How far along are you?"

She scrunched her face in thought, something this young man found super cute. "About four months."

"Oh wow!" She raised a brow. "I mean-uh-you looke good for four months-I mean-I'll be going now." He walked to the door in a hurry.

"Wait." She didn't bother getting up from the couch to stop him, but he turned around to face her just as his hand hit the doorknob. "Stay a bit. I'll make us some tea, as kind of a thank you."

He smiled, a handsome toothy smile that she found familiar and comforting.

"That would be nice." he said turning away from the door. I'm James by the way. James Montgomery." He held out his hand, shaking hers while helping her to her feet.

"My name is Aderyn Taylor." She lied.

* * *

 **2 Months later.**

Raven considered herself a pretty easy going person and didn't get bored that easily. All she needed was a good book, a cup of tea, and a quiet place to meditate and she was set. However after two months she could say without any hesitation whatsoever that having a "normal" life, was BOOOOOOOOORING! With a capital B! Good God how to people stand it?! Doing the same thing over and over and over again?

Wake up.

Go to work.

Come home.

Eat, sleep, poop, repeat!

For goodness sakes by the end of the third day she wanted to blow her own brains out all over the library! Needless to say she had to do some very . . . questionable things to ease her boredom.

Like right now.

It was about four oclock and the local schools had just gotten out for the day. This was her most trying time since around this time every day a group of rowdy twelve year olds would come into the library and be a disturbance and no matter how often she told them to behave themselves they would not listen. And today she finally had enough.

At the moment she was restocking some books while trying to maneuver around her ever growing belly, when the commotion they were causing was starting to grate on her nerves. Glancing at the three delinquents she noticed they were trying to flirt with a couple of girls obviously much older then them.

Perfect, she whispered with evil glee. The next sound that was heard were the cries of agony when the young boys had their underwear pulled up and over their heads, the two girls laughing at their expense. She smiled to herself. It felt good to use her powers on occasion especially when-

She gasped almost dropping her books. Her hand came slowly to her-she gasped again this time a smile spreading across her face, a smile of pure joy.

Her child just kicked her.

* * *

Terra's bare feet padded across the cold ground of the Titan Tower hallway headed towards the common room area. She was dress in a loose light blue robe that hung over her shoulders, a white tank top and yellow booty shorts. It was now four-thirty in the morning and she had woken up alone again, of course by now she had come to expect it from Beast Boy. Since Raven went missing he was out to all day and night, came back in the wee hours of the morning, slept for about two hours, ate little then went back out again to look. At first Terra let him do his thing so he could learn to cope with Raven leaving, or going missing, or worse, but now she wanted her boyfriend back. Waking up again with him not there was the last straw. She was now on her way to confront him whether he liked it or not.

Walking into the kitchen area she heard the clatter of kitchen ware telling her that he was indeed back from his daily searching. She didn't bother hiding her footsteps, she knew he could hear her anyways, as she turned the corner, and as she was about to lay into him she froze. His back was to her, and this was probably the first time she had ACTUALLY looked at him in a long time. The first thing he noticed was that he lost weight, his uniform was now hanging loosely off of him, and his movements seemed more clumsy and unfocused. His hair was a mess, he kind of smelled, all and all he was a mess.

"I know your there Terra." His voice startled her, not because she wasn't expecting it, but because his voice was different, like it was sore or something.

"Beast Boy are you ok?" she asked walking up to him to get a good look at his face. Once again she was surprised at what she saw. His once lively emerald eyes became dull and bloodshot, they were dark and puffy, and looked to be stained with tears. What was the most odd was that he was drinking tea, not just any tea though. HER tea. "Beast Boy what's happening to you?" she asked now clearly worried.

"I'm fine." His voice was raspy and hoarse, almost as if he was screaming from the rooftops trying to find her.

"Beast Boy, you can't keep doing this to yourself-" she tried to reason but he wasn't having it. Once he finished with his tea he turned and stalked away. "Beast Boy don't walk away! I'm worried about you."

"I didn't ask you to be." He said with his back to her.

"Damn it Beast Boy talk to me!" She begged, tears in her own eyes now, but he didn't turn around. Instead he continued down the hallway and disappeared into his own room.

* * *

 **2 months later**

"No you need to stay off your feet!" James scolded. He pushed Raven out of the kitchen while he made dinner for the both of them. She groaned rolling her eyes, but relented and waddled back to the couch and sat down.

She leaned back staring at the ceiling and started talking to it. "Oh please let this baby come." she groaned.

"Just a few more weeks Adi, you can do it." James called from the kitchen. She whined again, but her discomfort vanished when James came in with a tray of two bowls of soup and some sandwiches. "Dig in."

"Thank you, but what are you going to eat?" she said as she hungrily began to devour the food. He just laughed and CAUTIOUSLY took a sandwich, praying she didn't take his hand with her as she ate.

Raven couldn't explain it, but she felt so comfortable with James, normally she would be moritfied if ANYONE saw her eating in such a distasteful manner, but with him she didn't seem to care. She felt like she could open up to him . . . if she wanted to. She doubted he was ready for the "my father is a multi-dimensional Demon who tried to take over the world because I was his portal" talk. It didn't hurt that he was handsome as well, in a geeky sort of way with short brown hair with matching lively eyes. He was successful, smart, funny, sweet, he was the complete package, but there was one thing about him that she found . . . slightly off putting. He was, for lack of a better word, delicate.

One night a while back while they were making dinner together Raven accidently cut herself while she was cutting carrots. James took one look at the blood and passed out right then and there. Her pain was forgotten as she looked down at him with a "did that SERIOUSLY just happen?" face. They never spoke about it again seeing as how it was a sensitive subject for him, but now she had the perfect ammunition should she ever need it, and at this point she doubt she ever would.

He was very INSISTANT about helping her out with all manner of all things baby. He helped put a nursery together in the second bedroom, every time he came over he had another toy or article of clothing from his sister when she had her kids, and took her to her check-ups. Even with her powers on the low end she could tell that he had deep feelings for her, but there was more then that. He was a genuinely nice guy. A very rare breed indeed, and he wanted to help her in anyway he could.

Once lunch was finished, Raven made an attempt to clean up, but he gently pushed her down. She huffed and stayed were she was.

"So when are you leaving on your business trip?" Raven asked.

"Tomorrow." he called from the kitchen. "And I'll be gone for a week, so your not allowed to have your baby until I get back." She rolled her eyes while rubbing her belly, her child kicking wildly causing her to groan. When he walked back he saw the discomfort in her face and he chuckled at her expense. "Let me guess. Kicking again?"

She nodded. "All day every day." James continued to laugh as his phone started to buzz, his face falling when he saw the text message. "You gotta go?"

He nodded. "Yup. The joys of running your own business." He pocketed his phone. "Do you need anything else."

She shook her head. "No, now leave before I feel like a leech."

He smiled again, that smile she came to know and love. "You'd never be a leech." He leaned in gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and left her home. The good-byes were always awkward. She could feel his affection for her, and she made it clear she didn't want a relationship until her child was born, but maybe afterwards, and he was fine with that. A relationship really was the last thing on her mind, right now she just wanted to be ready for her baby. She rubbed her belly contently, smiling down at the large lump.

"I can't wait to meet you." she whispered and leaned back on the couch to try and nap, if her kicking child would allow her. "Mostly so you'd stop kicking my ribs."

* * *

 **A few days later.**

Beast Boy felt his stomach rumble for the second time in a minute. He honestly didn't remember the last time he ate, or slept, or anything for that matter, but he didn't care. He couldn't care. In his mind he didn't deserve sleep, or food, or comfort, or anything until he found Raven safe and sound. He didn't care if she never came back to the tower, if she was never a Titan again, he just had to see her alive with his own two eyes, then maybe he could get some piece. But no matter what he did, no matter where he went, he couldn't find her, and his depression and guilt continued to eat away at him like a carniverous bacteria.

He was in the form of a Falcon as he made a landing on top of the roof top of the tower, of course it was a rough landing. He shifted back into his normal form, coming to a rolling and painful stop, before shakily getting back to his feet. As he made it to the door though he stopped. He cocked his head to the side, his ears standing on end, as he listened and felt. He felt as if something from the city was calling him, he didn't know what or why, but he felt a NEED to be . . . somewhere. The growling of his stomach weakened his knees, so he ignored the feeling as best he could, but it would continue to plague him.

* * *

"Your doing great Aderyn!" The female doctor tried to encourage, but all she did was make the half-demon want to rip her head off and bite into it like an apple. "Just a few more pushes." Raven's water had broken earlier that day, and since James was out of town she had to call for an ambulance to take her. Another unholy contraction hit her and she pushed with all of her might. "It's starting to crown!" Raven sat back after the last push, the likelyhood of her killing Beast Boy for doing this to her was getting higher and higher. "Your doing great just a few more pushes."

Another contraction. With a glutteral growl, and blood red eyes she pushed with all of her might.

. . . .

. . . .

"WHAAAAA WHHHAAAAA WHAAAAA!"

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the tower, a tofu sandwich in his hands, and two more waiting to be devoured right next to him. As soon as he would be done with his food he would take off into the city again to search f-

His head jerked up. His ears twitched. What was that noise? It sounded like . . . a cry . . . a baby? His ears took in the faint sound of a baby crying on the wind, the very sound seemed to awaken something within him, but he couldn't place it, but whatever it was filled his very soul with a warm sense of love, happiness and hope. Tears filled his eyes as the familiar and old feelings began to swim in his heart, but as soon as the crying started it stopped. He strained his ears, cursing his dehydration and malnutrition for not being as in tuned with his senses. After he waited a few more minutes of silence he slumped his shoulders, the warmth in his heart turning back to ice.

"I guess it was . . . just the wind." He didn't finish his sandwich after that.

* * *

Raven couldn't believe it. The high pitched screaming of HER child filled her heart, and soul with so much joy, it was the most beautiful sound in the entire world, and it was coming from HER child. The doctors immediately put some drops in the still screaming childs eyes to prevent the goop she was covered in from getting into her them and risk infection, then wrapping the baby loosely in a blanket they took the child to it's mother.

"Miss Aderyn Taylor? Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Raven wanted to say a loud "HELL YES", but only managed to weakly nod. The doctor placed her daughter onto Raven's chest and immediately the babies cries faded into whimpers as she grabbed for her mother with her little hands.

"She's perfect." Raven sobbed. She didn't care she was crying at this point, this was what she was waiting for, for the last nine months. "She's finally-" she looked up through her tear filled eyes, only to find that no one was there, but doctors and nurses who were talking amongst themselves not paying the least amount of attention to the young mother. There was no proud grandparents, no happy brothers and sisters, and no husband to help welcome this little girl into the world. . . just her. Raven looked back down to her baby and the feeling of lonliness faded, but it was gone again when they had to take the baby girl away to get her cleaned up. Raven shrunk back when they came to take her baby, ready to rip apart anyone who DARED touch her daughter, but she knew her little girl was safe, they just needed to check her. Reluctantly the nurses took her daughter, and the feeling of lonliness overcame her again.

For what felt like an eternity she laid there waiting for them to return then finally the nurse with a large smile on her face and a small bundle in her arms approached Raven. "Here she is." She said sweetly.

Raven eagerly took her baby into her arms and looked over her daughter now that she was clean of goop. The first thing that stood out to her was a slight dusting of curly hair on her head, it was blonde. She tilted her head in slight confusion. ** _Blonde? Why would she be-OH WAIT_! Beast Boy was a blonde before he turned green.** The next thing she noticed were her ears. They were pointed. She gasped in amazement and happiness, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life, and yes Raven used the word "cute". Unfortunately Raven wasn't able to tell what her skin color was just yet, but hopefully she would get a better idea as she grew over the next few days. Working at a library she had access to a lot of baby books, all of which said the skin and the eye color would change over time.

And speaking of eyes.

Once the baby girl was given to her mother she opened her eyes a crack, the light making her close them quickly, but Raven still caught the sight of blue. Huh blonde hair and blue eyes. Wonderful. Although she didn't care, at this moment in time was the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

Raven looked down with complete adoration at the little life in her arms. Currently Raven and her daughter were in the living room of her apartment while Raven's little girl filled her tiny tummy with her mothers sweet breast milk. This was by far her favorite part of the whole motherhood experience. The suckling and grunting of her daughter as she ate was just the most wonderful sound she had ever heard. Looking down at her daughter she had a perfect view of her pointed ears which Raven was just in love with, she wondered what colored eyes she was going have, but at this point her skin was light and fair, not pale or green. Something she was thankful for.

A knock at her door brought her from her musings. She hurridly covered herself with a blanket since her daughter was still feeding. Reaching out her power she felt that James was on the other side of the door. "Come in." she said with a smile.

He hesitantly entered, a bag in his hand, his eyes growing into the size of dinner plates when he saw her. "I-Is that?-" Raven nodded. He scoffed playfully. "I thought I told you to wait?"

"Well you know what they say, 'when you gotta go, you gotta go'." They shared a laugh as he took a seat next to her.

"Can I see her?"

She rolled her eyes. "She's kinda busy right now."

"That's okay I don't mind." She glared at him, as he laughed.

"Nice try. When she's done, you can look at her." They sat quietly listening to the baby girl eat her fill.

"Oh I got this for her." He reached into the bag he had with him and revealed a stuff animal.

Raven's smile faded.

He noticed this. "Is something wrong? You don't like it? I'm sorry I di-"

"No, no, no, it's not that. I-uh it's just an interesting color." Raven stared with a sad smile at the very GREEN teddy bear.

He shrugged sheepishly. "It was the only thing I could find at the airport terminal." Raven shook her head, then she felt her daughter detach from her breast indicating that she was done. She eyed James who looked away while she tucked her breast away and brought the little girl to her shoulder, and started to pat her back.

"You can look now." James turned back around, his eyes getting the exact same look of love in his eyes.

"Oh Adi . . . she is beautiful."

She smiled, then her little girl let out a small burp. "She says thank you." They laughed again, then he squinted his eyes.

"What's wrong with her ears?"

Raven could tell he was just curious, but something about his tone rubbed her the wrong way. She pushed it away thinking as she thought of the best lie. "Dunno, but the doctors say she's fine, so she's fine."

James continued to stare at her little ears then shrugged it off. "Can . . . I hold her?"

Raven smiled slowly handing him her little girl. He took her gently, even if he was slightly uneasy with her, but he got the hang of it and cradled her softly in her arms. She grunted when she shifted arms for a bit, but settled in to the mans warmth. Raven watched as James looked down with love, but her eyes landed on the green stuffed Bear on the ground. She couldn't help but wonder if Beast Boy would have this much love for HIS child.

* * *

Beast Boy walked through the double common room doors and headed for the kitchen for something to eat, not even noticing his entire team was in the living room, waiting for him.

"Beast Boy." Beast Boy ignored his team leader, wanting to just get something to eat and get back to his room, but once he turned around, he was walked into the giant metal chest of his best friend.

"Get out of my way Cy." Beast Boy's teammates looked at him with absolute pity. His voice was hoarse, his eyes were dark and baggy from exhaustion, his uniform was hanging off of his body, and he smelled aweful.

"What are you going to do Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked crossing his arms.

"Eating this then going to look for Raven." Normally when Beast Boy was asked that question he made up an answer, but he was too exhausted to come up with a lie.

"Beast Boy, you must stop." Starfire pleaded. "You do not look well."

"I'm fine." he snapped. He made a move to get around Cyborg, but he kept the pale green boy in front of him.

"Cut the shit Beast Boy." Terra approached her boyfriend. "Look at yourself." Beast Boy looked at himself in the reflection of Cyborg's armor, he cringed slightly.

"I don't care. I have to find-"

"Beast Boy . . . you need to stop . . . " Robin approached his teammate, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's been months. You need to accept that . . . "

Beast Boy spun around grabbing the Boy Wonder by his cape, but he didn't have enough strength to push him away. "She's not . . ." He couldn't shout, he couldn't fight, he couldn't do anything, but beg. "She's not gone. She's not gone." Robin took Beast Boy into his arms as he fell to the ground in a crying mess. "She's not gone. She's not gone . . . " He said over and over and over again, trying to convince himself.

* * *

"WHAAAAA WHAAAAA WHAAAAA." It was the middle of the night and Raven's little girl had been crying non-stop for the last half hour. Raven didn't know what to do. She fed her, she burped her, she changed her, and still she cried.

She sat in the rocking chair looking at her daughter with pleading eyes.

"Please!" she begged over her daughters screeching. "What do you want!? I've fed you, I've burped you, what do you want?! Please! Tell me!" She begged and pleaded, but all the little girl did was flail her little limbs and shriek.

Raven thought back to the books she read, yes babies would just cry for no reason, but this was rediculous. She thought of anything that could help her, but nothing was working. Finally she had an idea, a conversation she had years and years ago that was completely ludicrous, but she was desperate.

She cleared her throat. "Why did the cookie go to the doctor? . . . because he was feeling a little crumby." _**No . . . freakin . . . way.**_ Her daughter's screams had died down to soft wimpers, but she was still fussy and flailing about. Oh well whatever works. "What do you call two banana peels?. . . a pair of slippers. Uh . . . why did the Ardvark cross the street? . . . to beat up the idiot telling jokes about him." A bunch of stupid jokes later, her little girl had finally quieted down, her mother just shaking her head.

"You really are your fathers daughter." After a little while longer the baby girl was asleep. Raven took her daughter to her crib and laid her down. Raven took in the sight of her . . . and Beast Boy's daughter. She wondered if she would ever tell him about her . . . but he was with Terra and they had their happy little life. She wasn't going to ruin his life with THEIR daughter. Right now it was just her, her daughter . . . and James.

Raven stroked her daughters cheek. "Good-night my little Farah."

 **I hope you like what you read, and I'm anxious to hear your thoughts and feelings.**

 **See ya next time.**


	3. Freak

**Hello All I was actually planning on making this chapter much longer, but I decided to cut it. Sorry for those you love long chapters haha.**

 **Big BIG thank you to all that review, follow, fav, and send good thoughts.**

 **No OCs in this chapter but next chapter.**

 **Story belongs to PurpleCat5817**

 **on with the show**

 **Chapter 3: Freak**

 **4 Years later.**

Only a few things in life were certain.

Death. Taxes, and Change, and nothing changed as much as Titans Tower and it's occupants.

The Titan Power couple, Robin and Starfire (who else), got married about six months ago, and were still very much in that stomach churning honeymoon stage. Robin had ditched the traffic light uniform for a pitch black body suit with a blue bird insignia on his chest, which like the rest of his body, was much broader and muscular, and took the new name Nightwing. Starfire had grown out of her smaller teenage body in exchange for a more curvaceous and mature womenly figure and much longer firey red hair, yet she still struggled with earthly sayings, but her new husband just found it all the more adorable.

Of all the Titans, it was Cyborg that changed the least, at least in a physical sense. Over the years he had upgraded his armor to a more sleek, and newer design, but that was sort of the end of his physical growth. Emotionally and mentally, he was still very much the older brother of the Titan family, but over the years he had sought out some companionship for himself. True being half robot made it difficult, but it wasn't impossible, especially now that Cyborg was enjoying the company of a young blonde women named Sarah Simms. He met her one day while she was in the park with a group of children with prosthetic limbs who basically worship the ground he walked on. They instantly clicked mostly by how well he was with the children, and since then they were on the fast track to love.

That just left the two remaining Titans.

Terra had finally filled out to the point that she could be considered slender instead of sickly skinny, but that was the extent of her physical growth. Mentally and emotionally she was still the bubbly, blue eyed blonde that was a bundle of energy and laughter. Her boyfriend was none other than the green shape changer Beast Boy. It took him about six months to get back into fighting shape (thank you Nightwing), and another year to verbally admit that SHE was gone, but you could never get him to say she was dead. Afterwards he was back to his, usual jokester goofball self, one thing was sure though, the empaths leaving changed him. In what way? No one could say, but it was a guilt that would slowly eat away at him.

Just pile it on! He told himself. He didn't care anymore . . .

All in all, life was pretty good in the tower.

. . . Sorta . . .

While Starfire, Cyborg and Nightwing, were all growing up and moving on, Beast Boy and Terra seemed . . . . Stuck. Granted they were both pleasant company, individually, but get them together and they were insufferable. Either they were fighting-which was rather frequent-or honry teens-which lately was less frequent. Thank god! It was clear as daylight that they were only together for this long because they both felt like they HAD to be together, like some force in the universe kept pushing them to each other, and neither one was happy about it, but they didn't fight it either. It seemed like they didn't know how to live without each other and over time grew dependent on one another relationship whys, even if every other aspect of their lives were going fine. It was an interesting combination, but it worked for them, even if on occasion it drove everyone else insane. It was their life, even if they weren't happy about it.

Over the years everyone in some form or another learned to move on without Raven around. It's funny how a quiet girl like her could create such a void with her absence, but every day they were reminded of her in some way. Someone drinking tea, someone reading, a gothic kid, even someone in a blue hoodie, but at the end of the day they had to move on.

Raven was gone and she wasn't coming back.

* * *

Aderyn Taylor finished her morning exercises and hopped into the shower. Surprisingly she lost her baby weight rather quickly, of course it helped that she walked everywhere, but for some reason it just felt better to do some form of combat training or something of that nature. So she would do some yoga or shadow boxing to keep her skills sharp. If anything it helped her feel confident in her ability to protect herself and her daughter without her powers.

She finished her shower and stepped in front of the mirror, a dark towel wrapped around her petite hourglass shape. She hated looking in mirrors. They only reminded her that her entire life was a lie.

Each day she would brush her fake black hair, put a SMALL amount of make-up on her fake fair skin, stare at herself with fake blue eyes, going about her life that she faked having an interest in. She dried her hair turning around to dry her back, looking over her shoulder she caught sight of the dark Azarathean ruins tattooed on her shoulder that kept her from being found by any tracking spell that wasn't from Azarath. She had everything planned out so that she would never be found by her old life. The perfect fake life, for the perfect fake women.

Then why did she silently beg every day for her former friends to find her? For someone to call her by her REAL name.

Raven.

She finished drying off and headed to her room to get ready for her day. The clock read 8:00 A.M, meaning she had about an hour before work, but it also meant . . . .

Raven looked past herself in the mirror in her room and spied a small round blonde curly head peering at her from around the corner. This was their morning ritual. Raven would wake early, exercise, shower then at 8 when she got ready she could see the head of her daughter peeking at her from behind the door. Farah would wake up, creep to Ravens room until she was noticed, then Farah would run and hide and patiently wait to be found. It was adorable until it made Raven late for work every almost every morning.

Raven met the eye of her child in the mirror and as soon as they made eye contact, Farah squealed excitedly and bounced away. Raven walked out of her room, slowly to give Farah a chance to hide, then walked into her small living room. Right away she saw a pair of naked toes sticking out from underneath the purple drapes. Raven smiled to herself and began the game.

"Hmmm I wonder were Farah is." She tapped her chin thoughtfully and paced about her living room. All the while the three and a half year old fought to contain her giggling and failing miserably. "Is she . . . behind the couch!? Is she . . . under the desk?! Is she . . . behind the curtains?!"

Farah squealed with delight and ran past her mother for another hiding spot, but Raven intercepted her before she got to far hoisting her into the air. Farah wiggled playfully as Raven took her to her room.

"I gotta get you ready for daycare!" Raven said over her daughters laughter. Farah instantly frowned and stuck out her lower lip.

"Awe I HATE daycare." Raven set Farah down and she began stomping her feet, which Raven promptly ignored.

Once Farah was dressed, her unruly curly blonde hair combed it was 8:45, and time to go. Raven stood back and admired the toddler, once again falling madly in love with her all over again.

Raven assumed she took after her father before he turned green since Farah had light skin instead of pale, but she still had her mothers small nose and mouth, and her fathers wide toothy smile. Another trait she took from her father were his pointed ears in which case Raven was thankful for Farahs full head of curly blonde hair. Raven was NOT ashamed of her daughters ears, not in a million years, she just didn't Farah to be teased for them, so she kept them hidden. With winter coming up it would be a much easier task, but until then they had to settle for hidding them with her hair. The most eye catching about Farah was her eyes. A dazzling amethyst that looked as if they were mined from the very earth itself that would twinkle with curiosity, innocence, wonder and the slightest hint of mischievousness. That was 100% Beast Boy.

All in all she was perfect.

Raven finished getting herself and Farah ready and left their apartment to go about their day.

Once the two hit the pavement Raven noticed that the car that belonged to James was still in the parking lot. Huh he most not have left for work yet. Raven got a mischievous grin and started to slow her pace confusing the little girl that held her hand.

"Mommy why'd you slow down?" Not that Farah was complaining. Normally her mother tore off to work like a bat atta hell and was difficult for her little legs to keep up.

Raven spoke slowly. "No...thing juuuuuuuust waaaaaaaaaiting..."

"Princess!"

Farah spun around to see their neighbor and close friend James bounding down the stairs towards them. A huge smile on his face aimed directly at the toddler.

"Uncle James!" She ran off towards him with her backpack bouncing as she ran into his arms. He swung her around excitedly, but didn't set her down when he met Ravens fake blue eyes.

"Hey Adi. How are you doing?"

Raven smiled in response to her fake name. "Good. Is it possible you could take me to work and her daycare?"

Farah scrunched her face. "Ew daycare!"

Janes bounced the girl on his hip. "I know EW! Sure I'll take you guys." He led the way to his car, Raven smirking to herself. Her plan was a success. Sure she didn't mind walking, but if James was around he wouldn't hesitate to take them were they needed to go, he even went as far as to buy a car seat for Farah. Raven set Farah up in her small seat with the little girl babbling away and stepped into the passenger seat while James got into the drivers side.

From on outside perspective they were the perfect family. Raven a beautiful 20 year old women with a beautiful little girl and this man who adored both of them. James was the complete package. He was handsome, successful, and sweet, minus the fact that he passed out at the sight of blood, which happened a few more times, he was the perfect man.

. . . . and yet Raven couldn't push herself to pursue a relationship with him. Not that he hadn't tried of course, but she always turned him down. Thankfully that didn't ruin their friendship, but the questioned remained.

Why not?

* * *

 ** _3 months after Farah was born_**

 _Farah was laying on her back chomping merceilessly on a tithing ring in her mout, her large violet eyes taking in this enormous new world around her. She was dressed in a yellow onesie, her legs kicking excitedly a million miles a minute, especially when the man looked down at her and started making funny faces. James loved this little girl like she was his own, and he was also concerned for her like she was his as well._

 _"Hey Adi, are you sure you don't want me to take Farah to the doctor and have her eyes and ears looked at?"_

 _Raven, who was washing dishes in the kitchen, rolled her eyes at the subject being brought up again for the umpteenth time. In his defense he didn't know that Farah had her eyes and her fathers ears, but after the first 500 times she sad no you'd think he'd drop it._

 _"No James I told you she's fine." She said making sure her voice was laced enough annoyance to get him to quit asking. She finished the dishes. wiped her hands and headed into the living room, Farahs kicking only getting faster when she spotted her mother._

 _"You sure?" Raven scooped up her daughter aware that it was time to feed her. "She could have a rare disease or worse?"_

 _Raven chuckled at his naiveté, and made her way to the nursery to feed her daughter. "Like what?"_

 _He followed her into the nursery. "Well you said she came from a one night stand right," she nodded silently even though James didn't believe her for a second, "well what if he was a meta human, or meta human genes or something?"_

 _Raven froze, the action seemed to confuse Farah so she lifted her round head to see what was going on. Raven could feel the contempt and distaste coming off of James when he spoke about meta humans, surprisingly this was the first time the subject was brought up, and now she knew why. His tone was filled with condescension, as if being a meta human was a sickness, and it was making her blood boil. She looked over her shoulder at James, glaring daggers and pulling Farah just a bit closer as if he was going to come at her with pitch forks._

 _"And what's wrong with that?" She snapped._

 _James put his hands up. "N-nothing I don't have a prejudice or anything like that," well that was a big fat lie, "it's just that . . . you know I don't want people to look at her like she's w freak, and if it's a disease then she's all good ya know."_

 _Raven felt her inner demon clawing for release and rip apart this MORTAL who dared insult her or her child. As if feeling her mothers distress, Farah began to whimper and fuss. To James she was just hungry, which may have been true, but Raven knew better. They both seemed to feed off of each others emotional states. If Farah was happy so was Raven and vice versa, and if Raven was upset, then Farah would whimper and whine._

 _"I think you should leave now." Raven said as she attempted to wrangle in her anger. Farah began to cry and Raven began rocking her._

 _James gawked at her completely unaware of what he had done wrong. "Adi what did I-"_

 _"Please James," Farahs cries were getting louder, "I need to feed her so please leave." Raven went to the rocking chair in the corner letting James know the conversation was over and he needed to leave. Still in shock James bid a quiet goodbye and showed himself out. Raven exposed herself and once Farah found her breast began to fill her empty tummy, her cries slowly drifting away._

 _The sounds of Farah feeding seemed to calm Raven down, but James's words still weighed heavily on her mind. Sure Farah was the child of two super powered beings, will she have powers? Maybe, and she'd cross that bridge when they came to it, but that in NO way made her a freak. Raven was looked down upon her whole life because of who she looked or who she was, and she would not hesitate to cut anyone out of her life who felt that way about her or Farah, not matter who they were. Raven continued to stare down at Farah a smile creeping to her face. "Your not a freak. Never." Raven leaned back closing her eyes letting the comfort of her child wash over her._

* * *

 **Present day**

Needless to say, it took James quite a while to come back from that, but after a while Raven decided to forgive him, but more for Farahs sake. If Raven needed to get Farah food or needed to take her for a check-up James was always there. Although the last time he took then for a check-up, James came with then and asked in passing if anything was wrong with Farah's eyes and ears causing Farah to get a lot of unnecessary and expensive tests. After all of it though Farah was given a clean bill of health, it was just an oddity, they discribed it. It may have eased the man's worries, but Raven stopped speaking to him for almost a year after that, but finally around Christmas time when he showed up at her door with a tree and presents, she had no choice but to let it go.

Still the subject of super powered people was never brought up again, but if they saw something on TV or in the newspaper or magazine about Meta Humans she could feel his animosity towards them. Oddly she didn't feel any HATE, just indifference. Still with this information they could never be an item. He might get a little freaked out if he saw he was dating RAVEN of the Teen Titans. And so he was "Friend-Zoned", but he was the greatest friend Raven and Farah could ever hope for.

James dropped off the two girls and headed off to work, while Raven took Farah to her daycare then left for another "great"(sarcasim) day at work. She couldn't wait for four o'clock to roll around.

. . . .

4:00 P.M.

Even if Raven could scam a ride out of James in the mornings, in the evenings she was left to her own devices, again getting exercise was never a bad thing. She walked the few minutes to her daughters daycare, already getting excited for when she get to see and hold Farah again, and entered the small building. She moved past the parents, siblings, grandparents of whomever were picking up their children and searched for the curly blonde mess that was her Farah. Surprisingly she didn't find her in any of her usual spots, by the toys, the cubbies, or jackets or anywhere, instead found her on one of the small tables in the corner, her elderly teacher sitting with her.

Raven made her way over to them, but froze mid-step. Farah was at the table slowly coloring, her teacher softly rubbing her back in small circles. Raven could tell Farah had been crying, and the sadness she was feeling was palpable, like a bad stink coming off of her. She also had tiny scrapes on her face and arms, and some dirt in her hair. Raven was confused by this, but had to speak her mantra a few times to calm her anger. Instead she put on a small smile and approached.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted Farah. Farah didn't look up at her mother, for some reason Raven felt a small hint of shame coming off of her.

Her teacher, a grey haired elderly women stood up. "Miss Taylor, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Raven was uneasy, but nodded. She knelt down to Farah, noticing more scrapes and mud on her pants. "Farah I'm just going to be over here okay?" Farah nodded, but didn't look away from what she was doing.

Raven walked to the side with Farah's teacher. "Is everything alright?" Raven dreaded the answer. "Is Farah in trouble?"

Her teacher looked surprised. "No, no! Oh heaven's no. We adore Farah. She's super smart, a big helper, and just a pleasure to have around," . . . but . . . "today we had painting time, but poor Farah's hair was getting into the paint so I had to tie her hair back out of her face," Raven's stomach dropped, she knew where this was going, "that's when the other children . . . saw her ears. I think they're the cutest thing I had ever seen, but some of the children . . . they began to tease her a bit."

Raven looked down at Farah and her scratches and scrapes then glared darkly at her teacher, a glare that would make ANY serial killer cringe. "A bit?"

She got uncomfortable under Raven's glare. "Uh. . . well they just joking around and Farah slipped and fell-"

Raven turned on her heel towards her daughter not wanting to hear any more of the teachers excuses for why her daughter was bullied and messy. "Come on Farah, lets go home." Raven helped Farah gather her books while her teacher attempted to speak to Raven.

"You know how kids are, they rough house sometimes, it's nothing to be upset-" Raven stood up holding Farah's backpack in one hand and Farah's hand in the other, then glared at the teacher one more time, making sure her lasers were set to stun and not kill. . . yet. Raven took great pleasure in the fear that she saw in the old women's eyes.

 **GOD I miss that!**

"We'll be back tomorrow . . . but you wont be." She walked out of the daycare center, the older women not planning on coming into work the next day. . . or for a while.

* * *

Raven got the full story later that evening when she decided to make Farah's favorite dinner, in the hopes of cheering her up. Macaroni and Cheese with Hot Dogs. Apparently once the other kids saw Farah's ears they wanted to see them some more, but Farah got self-conscious and didn't want them touching her ears, but they were persistant. The kids grabbed at her ears and began pulling at them to see if they were real ignoring her when she told them to stop. When Farah pulled away from their grasp she fell in the playground scraping herself, with the kids still trying to grab at her ears and they didn't stop until the teachers and helpers put a stop to it. Raven's stomach turned with pure hatred and rage by the end of the story, so much in fact that she had to do an emergency meditation session. She called James and had him come by to watch Farah while she did attempted to smother the murderous feelings away.

It was quite a while before Raven was confident enough to venture out of the meditation corner in her room, but by then Farah was fast asleep with her blonde curly head on James's lap.

"Wow I knew you loved meditating, but I didn't know you liked it that much." he whispered with a smile.

She smiled back, feeling a bit better. "As I told you once before, it's something I need to do on occasion for when I'm . . . irritated." Raven took her sleeping child into her arms while James got to his feet.

"Poor thing." he said rubbing her back. "Kids can be so cruel."

 ** _Tell me about it_** , she said to herself. She bid James a good night and took Farah to her bedroom. She quietly laid her down and tried to exit as silently as she could.

"Mommy." The sweet little voice of her daughter caught her attention.

"Yea sweetie? What is it?" Raven knelt down beside her daughter while she stared up at her mother. He purple irises already starting to glisten with tears.

"Am-am I a freak?"

Raven's heart shattered into a million pieces, tears coming to her own eyes. "Farah . . . why would you think such an aweful thing?" She grabbed the little girls hand and rubbed her soft skin with her thumb.

Farah sniffled. "Beca-because of . . . my ears." She pulled her hand away and made an attempt to hide her elongated ears with her hands.

Raven spoke softly trying to comfort her daughter, but the lump in her throat made it difficult. "Sweetie . . . there is nothing wrong with your ears."

Farah sniffled again then reached up to move aside Raven's fake black hair so she could look at her mothers "normal" ears. "But your ears aren't pointy, no one else has pointy ears. Or purpley eyes. Why are my eyes purpley and my ears pointy?"

Raven's heart broke with each tear her daughter shed. She composed herself as best as she could. "Farah honey . . ." She could tell Farah the truth. Tell her who her father is, that her name wasn't Aderyn Taylor, what she really looked like, then her daughter wouldn't feel so . . . out of place. But in the end whose pain was worse? Hers? Or her daughters?

"Your just . . . unique, but there is NOTHING wrong with you." Farah looked at her mother with an odd look in her eyes, as if knowing her mother, whom she trusted, was keeping something from her. Farah let out more sniffling hiccups and turned over to her side away from her mothers gaze.

Raven sobbed. "Farah . . . I love you . . . " Farah mumbled an "I love you" back but made no more other movement. Raven stared at her daughter with water filled eyes for a few more minutes until the little girl cried herself to sleep. Raven stood up and quietly walked out of her daughters room shutting her door behind her. Raven leaned against Farah's door and slid to the ground, her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with pure sadness, and she sobbed.

She cried all night.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Raven wistfully put away the library books onto the shelves, her mind still on Farah. If Raven had her choice she would never take her back to daycare again, but she didn't have a choice. She had to go to work and there wasn't anyone to watch Farah, so she took her back, luckily her "former" teacher had quit, so hopefully no more "rough housing".

Sometimes it's good to be the child of a multi-dimensional demon.

But Raven saw the looks she was getting from her classmates, and strangely they weren't the looks she used to get. People in Azaratah looked at her with fear, these kids, were looking at Farah like she was a sideshow attraction. She wondered if Beast Boy felt this way . . .

More and more she thought about going back to the tower. Farah would fit in, she would have a family, she would have a father.

Then she had a scary thought.

What if Beast Boy and Farah got along great? So great in fact that they spent all their time togther, just Farah, Beast Boy . . . and Terra. Farah looked more like Terra then her after all, then they would be one big happy family . . . while Raven faded away into nothing.

"NO!"

The entire section of books fell off the shelves under the sting of her powers, her knuckles balled into fists at her sides. No . . . Beast Boy took her heart then shattered it, he WAS NOT going to take the ONLY thing she had left. The ONLY thing in this world that gave her any kind of joy. NO! Beast Boy would never know about Farah! He couldn't! Raven wasn't going to let him take Farah away from her to be raised by TERRA!

"Aderyn!"

Raven jumped at the sound of her fake name being shouted by her boss. Mrs. Shwartz wasn't her boss when she was hired but was promoted not long after Raven started working, and she was a Witch, with a capital B. The round faced women looked over the mess of books with huge eyes.

"What on earth!?"

Raven looked down at the mess she caused, and sighed

Crap . . . .

* * *

 **The Underground Powergrid of Jump City**

Dr. Arthur Light plugged the enormous cables into his newly upgraded light suit. In a fit of maniacal laughter he drained the city of it's power filling his suit to it's maximum strength.

Triumphantly he stood at the end of the tunnel. "Now my suit is-"

"-perfect! All powerful! Unstopable!"

Dr. Light looked through the now darkness of the underground tunnel, with the light on his chest he illuminated the darkened cavern to see Beast Boy dramatically yelling out words.

"-Unbeatable! Un . . . un . . . "

"I think what Beast Boy is trying to say, is that we've heard it all before." The hero in black stepped foreword. "And just like each time before that, your going down."

Dr. Light chuckled. "Well let's test that theory shall we." Dr. Light shot a beam of light towards the heroes.

"Titans GO!" The Titans scattered, but the tunnel was to small for the six of them to take cover.

"Terra, it's a little cramped in here!" Nightwing shouted.

Terra snapped her goggles on. "Way ahead of ya NW." With golden hands and eyes a slab of solid rock broke from the ground underneath Dr. Light and shot off to the roof of the tunnel. Quickly before he could be flattened, he shot a beam of light creating a hole so he would emerge on the other side, realtively unharmed, but the action cut the cables that were placed onto his back. It didn't matter though Dr. Light made sure his suit was charged and ready to go as five holes appeared in the street around him, then the five forms of the Titans emerged from the tunnel by pillars thanks to the Geomancer.

"Titans GO!" Starfire, and Terra took to the sky, while Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy (as a Wolf) attacked by the land. Starfire threw a flurry of Starbolts at the villain which he easily blocked with a shield of light and with his other hand created a whip of light wrapping it around the aliens waist. He pulled her towards himself then tossed her away throwing her into the green changeling. Light dropped the shield just as a barrage of small rocks flew in his direction. Using the light whips again he shot them away breaking them into pebbles, however he failed to notice Cyborg coming right surfing on a boulder that Terra had thrown.

"BOO-YA!" Cybrog threw his fist into the villains face knocking Dr. Light away, the metal of his suit scrapping across the pavement. Cyborg advanced preparing to continue his attack on Dr. Light, but Dr. Light threw up his hand letting out an explosion of light as Cyborg's fists came down. Cyborg was blown backwards hitting Terra off of the boulder she was surfing on. Dr. Light got to his feet just as Nightwing and Starfire charged at him. Light shot a blast of light at them, but Starfire grabbed her husband by his hand and flew off into the air, dodging the blast, and throwing Nightwing at Dr. Light. Nightwing threw a few electrical disks at Lights suit and began shorting out his suit as soon as the disks attatched themselves.

Dr. Light had to pull pieces of his armor off with each piece shorting out, then was hit in the chest by a green Ram. Light flew back hitting the wall of a building, but at this point the only piece of his light suit that was still functional was the gauntlets on his hands. He shakily got to his feet, as the Titans surrounded him, but he was more interested in the building behind him, the voices telling him who the occupants were and more importantly, telling him that he had a chance for escape.

Nightwing glared down at the villain. "Well. That was about ten minutes, ready to turn yourself in Dr. Light?"

Dr. Light chuckled to himself. "Now why would I do that. You'll be to busy with other things." Dr. Light charged his gauntlets, but the Titans noticed he wasn't aiming at them and instead hit the building behind him. In a flash of explosive light, the buildings wall imploded inwards instantly setting the place ablaze. The Titans shielded themselves, but were still able to see Dr. Light take off down the road.

"Terra, Starfire go-"

"NIGHTWING!" Nightwing turned to his wife who was floating with a terrified look at the small one story building. Nightwing followed her gaze, his own stomach sinking when he saw what the building was.

It was a daycare.

* * *

 **Library.**

Raven was muttering to herself while her boss was looking over her shoulder.

"And once your done organizing the childrens section, you can do a quick sweep of the bathroom-"

"The bathrooms?! I don't clean-" Raven noticed the narrowed eyes of her boss telling her that she sould do what she was told, especially after the incident in with the bookshelves. " . . . yes ma'am." Her boss rolled her eyes at her charge and went about her work, Raven flicking her tounge at her as she walked away.

A sharp pain hit Raven in her chest, knocking the air out of her and causing her to clutch at her heart.

What was that? she wondered. Then it happened again, this time much harsher, then one more time. Raven blinked a few times, then she felt something flowing through her, it was one of the many bonds she had formed, but this one was intimiate, familial, personal to her very heart and soul-

Her head snapped up.

"FARAH!" She was in grave danger.

* * *

"Cyborg coordinate with the local Fire Department and get this fire out. The rest of you get those kids out!" Nightwing shouted over the blaring of upcoming sirens.

"What about Light?" Terra asked.

"Forget him, this is more important. GO!" Terra nodded to her team leader and headed for the daycare center. Beast Boy changed into a bull and charged at the front door, creating a large hole that children, teachers, and assistance began filing through. Beast Boy changed back into his human form, the smoke and ash beginning to fill his nose, eyes, and ears disorienting him.

With his keen animal senses being smothered it was difficult for the him to hear the women next to him who was trying to speak to him. " . . . . RE MORE CHI . . . ACK THERE . . ."

Beast Boy shook his head attempting to hear her better. "WHAT!"

More classes pushed past them. "THERE ARE MORE CHILDREN BACK THERE!" She pointed to the back of the daycare coughing and leaning foreward under the smoke.

Beast Boy coughed and nodded, then shifted into a Chipmonk and began scampering under the smoke. Even in this smaller form, he was being overwhelmed by the smoke and heat that danced around him. He zig zagged out of the way of falling debris until he came to the end of the hall were he found a little girl cowering by the door frame, clinging to it for dear life. She was crying and calling for her mommy, but got a little green Chipmunk instead. The little blonde girl looked down, puzzled, then got really freaked out when the Chipmunk shifted into the green Titan. She shrieked in between sobs.

"It's . . . okay . . ." he coughed. His vision was getting blurry and he was having a hard time breathing. "We have. . ." There was a loud crash behind them as more of the ceiling fell causing the little girl to release the door jam and sprint back into the room. "W . . . ait . . " Beast Boy was starting to lose consciousness, but kept his eyes open desperately searching for the curly blonde head of hair of the little girl. He shifted into a Humming Bird and fluttered about the classroom, until he shifted back in mid-air, falling to the ground letting out a fit of coughing. Suddenly he could hear the sounds of coughing, and crying bringing his attention to the coat closet to his right. There, underneath a tiny pink jacket, was the blonde head of hair he was looking for. His consciousness fading quickly as he crawled to the little girl, her cries guiding him until he came to the closet.

"I'm . . . here . . . t . . . "

* * *

Raven pushed past paramedics, fire fighters, and police officers, her stomach dropping seeing the daycare center were her child was housed being swallowed in fire.

"FARAH!" Raven pushed by them only to find a strong pair of arms around her waist keeping her back. She squirmed but the arms were powerful, her eyes glowed white looking up at the man that held her and to her surprise, it was her former team leader.

"Ma'am you need to stay back!" Nightwing shouted to the black haired women in his arms.

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE!" Raven yelled. With a tiny push of her power, Nightwing was pushed back, but it was so small Nightwing would never have guess it was dark magic that pushed him away from her. She sprinted towards the building, but then heard the sound of a window breaking, and the form of a burnt changeling. He rolled along the pavement, a large bundle in his arms under a burnt pink jacket.

Beast Boy held the little girl under the jacket as close to himself as he could, keeping his hand over her head making sure she didn't hurt her head when he rolled on the pavement. Finally he came to a stop, burns and broken glass all over her body. He heard small coughs coming from the child in his arms, so he leaned his head foreword to make she she was okay, it was then that their eyes met.

. . . . .

Time stoped.

. . . .

Everything went quiet.

. . . .

Everything vanished.

Now it was just a green shape shifter, and this little girl.

Something clicked inside him like a switch that held him in darkness was finally bringing in a glimmer of light. He felt his empty heart begin to fill with warmth, love, and hope, his lip curving upwards slightly in a smile, tears of joy bushing past the red caused by the smoke, but that wasn't it. Her eyes. They were a deep violet, even through the bloodshot, smoke damaged eyes, he could still see the beauty that was her two amethyst cut diamonds, her blonde curls, her soft skin. She was breathtaking . . .

No really, they can't breath.

Beast Boy began coughing and wheezing, his throat closed off, his lungs not getting air, the little girl in his arms not being able to breath any easier. Two paramedics rushed to their sides and scopped up the child and took her to a nearby ambulance where the black haired hysterical women was waiting for them. Raven watched helplessly as they put her daughter on a nearby stretcher and put an oxygen mask over her tiny face. Raven attempted to push past them, but they held her back, she was to hysterical at this point to use her power to push them away or even heal her child. After a few minutes of breathing clean air, Farah began to breath on her own, albiet weakly, but on her own nonetheless.

The paramedics finally let her mother loose who ran to Farah's side, tears dripping onto her daughters messy dirt covered face. "Ma'am we're going to have to take her to the local E.R. to get checked out." Raven wasn't sure if she nodded, but she found herself being ushered into the ambulance with Farah on a stretcher. Raven glanced out of the back of the ambulance and saw paramedics hooking up Beast Boy to an oxygen tank.

"Thank you Beast Boy . . . " she whispered. "For saving our daughter." Raven couldn't be sure, but she could swear she saw Beast Boy's ear twitch in her direction.

 **I was going to mention this last time, but Raven's alias, Aderyn, is the Welsh word for bird which is why I use it.**

 **I actually got choked up writing this, having been bullied myself in the past, and know how little Farah feels. Do you think Raven is right or just being stupid?**

 **Read Review. and I'll see ya next time,**


	4. Cambion

**Sorry this update took a while. It took me a while to get this chapter how I wanted it.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you SO much to those that review, read, follow, or just send good thoughts. I owe it all to you guys.**

 **Read Review**

 **On with the show**

 **Chapter 4: Cambion**

 **2 Weeks after the fire.**

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Shouted a very enthusiastic Bumble Bee. The Titans girls, which consisted of Bumble Bee, Starfire and Terra, plus Cyborg's girlfriend, Sarah, began pouring into the common room, but everyone stepped aside for the lady of the hour. Jinx, who was wearing a sash and a tiara that said in big bright pink letters, BRIDE TO BE, echoed Bumble Bee's statement with a whoop and a hollar.

"Come on Titanettes! It's my last night as a single lady!"

Starfire lifted the pink haired bride-to-be into the air with a spin. "Oh yes, then on the morrow you will be joined in the holiest of matromonies to friend Kid Flash!"

Jinx chuckled as she was set down. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but until then, WE PARTY!"

Sarah came up behind the group. "Finally I'll get to see how Superheroes party it up."

"Come and get 'em!" From the kitchen, Terra filled some small glasses full of some alcoholic beverage.

The girls approached ready to get after the shots, but Jinx held back. "Hold on, we can't start without Kole. Where is she?"

Starfire giggled with a sly, knowing look. "She is with her new boyfriend."

Terra gawked. "Really? Well it's about time."

"Wa-wait, whose her knew beau? I wasn't even aware she was interested in anyone. Ya know . . . after Joey." Bumble Bee asked, everyone's faces dropping slightly once the deceased Titan was brought up. But the frowns were turned upside down once the common room doors opened.

In walked the Titan men, consisting of Cyborg, Nightwing, and Kid Flash. They walked in right behind Kole who was arm and arm with her persumably new boyfriend. The "not" Titan, Drake Daniels, had a large smile on his face as he laughed and joked with the young pinkette. The girls in the room turned to the new couple with widened eyes, and grins each thinking the same thing.

It's about time.

Drake and Kole had met before back when Drake was looking for the demon who killed the Titans, since then they spoke on and off, but nothing serious. It wasn't until Drake was hunting down monsters in the Titans North's area that they started getting much closer. Then after a little bit longer of the usual "hanging out's" they decided to become official.

"Geez I didn't think guys would ever get together." said Terra.

Kole blushed. "I blame him." She pulled the knight closer to herself putting her head on his shoulder. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She got to her toes, kissed him on the cheek and joined the other Titan girls who were were being kissed and hugged by their significant others. Except for Terra. She looked past the men hoping to see a familiar shade of green, but saw nothing. She exhaled in sadness and frustration, once again Beast Boy had withdrawn into himself. Why? She didn't know. No one did, but it was just like before when Raven left.

"So where you taking KF for his last night of being a bachelor?" Bumble Bee asked, pulling Terra away from her thoughts.

Cyborg laughed. "Come on now, if your not telling us ya'lls plans, why should we tell you ours?" Cyborg shot.

Sarah slapped her boyfriend playfully with a metallic clink. "Just don't get so waisted you can't even drive."

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, Sarah." Kid Flash smirked. "My matabalism is too fast, Cyborg can't get drunk . . . uh Drake-"

"Nope. I don't get drunk either. So the only one we have to worry about getting shit-faced is Nightwing here."

"Oh husband Dick, do not get the trashed." his wife implored.

He laughed, semi-glaring at the others. "I need my wits about me Star, I think I'll be fine."

"Hey, is-er-Beast Boy going with you guys tonight?" Terra asked hesitantly.

The group got quiet, and uncertain. "Well . . . we invited him and all . . ." Cyborg began, but Terra had her answer.

"He's not going. Great." She slammed the bottle of alcohol down in furstration.

It got uncomfortably quiet in the kitchen now, until a spark of pink energy snapped everyone out of their uncomfortable stuper.

"Well let him sulk or whatever. It's party time!" She shot a few more pink fire works into the air to get the party going again, and it worked.

The men headed for the door, until someone from the girls cleared their throat getting their attention. Turning around, Kole was eyeing her new boyfriend playfully with a small smile and her head tilted, and arms crossed.

"What?" he asked innocently. She raised a brow, which only further confused him the other ladies giggling behind her at his stupidity, but finally it seemed to click with him. He closed the distance between them and gave Kole a sweet kiss on her lips, his hand on her lower back keeping her close. Both groups "awe'd" at the new couple, even after they released and he rejoined the group of guys.

"Awe how cute, big bad warrior giving his giwlfwiend a kiss wissy." Kid Flash made kissing noises, but stopped when Drake grabbed him by his throat.

"I may be head over heels, but I can still kill you if I move my thumb a quater of an inch." This seemed to get a laugh out of everyone, even if they were concerend he was going to end him right then and there.

"Hey that's my fiance' be gentle with him." Jinx still had a smile on her face even though her future husbands life was in peril.

Drake released him as Cyborg threw his arm over the bachelor's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll take gooooooood care of him."

"Okay then take care of him somewhere else." Sarah shooed the boys out.

"Yes we must enjoy the shots of Jello, and the police officer who comes and removes his articles of clothing to very fast music." Starfire squealed happily.

"WHAT!?"

The door shut on the men and was locked tightly.

* * *

"This is a bad idea . . . " Beast Boy told himself. "Well not my first one, so what the hell." Beast Boy was rubbing his thumb apprehensively over the send button of his phone. One press and the text message would be off, then there would be no turning back. He exhaled, then pressed the send button. He watched his phone load, then send the message. No turning back now.

He jumped when there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Yo BB. Open up." Beast Boy tucked his private phone under his pillow and opened the door for his friends. Cyborg had a mixture of worry, and determination set on his face as he looked down at his best friend. "We're headed out, but we came by for the Titan PARTY ANIMAL!" His friends whooped and hollared on the other side of his door, but Beast Boy was in no mood to go anywhere or do anything, but he knew they had been looking forward to this for a while.

"Uh . . . listen-"

Beast Boy was interrupted by the metal teen. "Look BB, you were given a clean bill of health by me and the hospital, yeah it was scary but you HAVE to move on from it, for goodness sakes it was two weeks ago."

Beast Boy didn't want to do this to them, but he figured he had no choice. "Well Not all of us can just 'move on' after almost dying in a fire, and watching a kid in front of you beg for help and you can barely stand!" Beast Boy slammed the door on his friends, leaving them to stare at the piece of metal in shock.

"We can't be too surpised by this." said Nightwing. "He took it pretty hard."

"He's been taking everything 'pretty hard' these days." Cyborg said with a mixture of annoyance and saddness. He missed his best friend. First it was Raven, now it was this.

"Look we'll bring him back something fun, now lets get going." Kid Flash said, and begrudgingly the group agreed.

Beast Boy sat down on his bed, which had been changed to a queen sized bed a few years back. He hated being short with them, but one, he wasn't in the mood to party, and two he HAD to find that litte girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her and it was making him act depressed and angry again, and he wasn't going to get any piece until he found her again. A buzzing underneath his pillow brought his attention to his phone. Bringing it to his hand and looking it over showed that it was a response to his eariler text message.

 _ **Park.**_

 _ **Half and hour.**_

* * *

Beast Boy took a seat on the park bench looking over the lake in front of him. He saw a small group of kids feeding the ducks by the lake, a small smile coming to his face, which quickly faded thinking back to what happened to him and Terra about a year ago. Tears bagen to sting the back of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away bringing his gaze down to his side at the large bag. Beast Boy suddenly went rigged, he felt the air pressure around him begin to squeeze his chest like a tight blanket, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, a chill running down his spine, and his stomach starting to do flip flops. This could only mean one thing.

He was here.

"Hello darling." A smooth english accent got his attention. The tension around him finally released, but he could still feel an icy chill consuming him. Beast Boy turned to the man who was now sitting next to him. He was staring out into towards the lake with a smirk on his five o'clock shadowed handsome face. He wore his signature black fine pressed suit and shined shoes, his hair combed neatly, and his charming smile wide and ready to charm. He tilted his head to look at the changeling with dark eyes. "You rang?"

Beast Boy took a moment to compose himself. "Hey Landon. I-um, yeah I did. I-er-need your help."

He raised a brow. "If this is about Raven I already told y-"

"No, no, no this isn't about Raven, this is about something else." Beast Boy reached into the large bag next to him and pulled out what was inside it. Landon eyed the burnt pink jacket oddly,

"Oh Beast Boy you shoudn't have." he quipped. "And I didn't get you anything."

Beast Boy glared, then got uneasy again. "Look I know this might sound a little . . . weird, but I want your help in finding the person this belongs to."

Landon continued to stare at the jacket curiously. "You want me, the king of hell and demons, to find a little girl who owns this jacket?"

Beast Boy shuffled under the glare of the demon king nervously, then gave a sheepish smile. ". . . yeah . . . "

Landon looked at the jacket again. "Ok, I'll ask the obvious question. Why?"

Beast Boy shuffled again just looking down at the jacket. "It's complicated . . . "

Landon snorted a laugh. "No, shower sex is complicated. Just tell me why you want me to find this child."

Beast Boy exhaled, he figured he could be sort of honest with the demon king, even if he didn't understand it himself, so he explained it as best as he could.

" . . . and I don't know . . . I can't stop thinking about her. And I know you don't get this, since you don't have feelings or anything like that, but . . . when I saw her . . . for the first time in YEARS I've felt . . . happy." Beast Boy glanced at Landon, who was simply staring back and forth between him and the jacket. Landon was impossible to read, but finally he took the jacket.

"I guess there is no harm in me finding the little one." Landon stood up with an elated Beast Boy still seated.

"Really! Sweet! Oh I owe you big time Landon!"

Landon chuckled. "Oh believe me my young green friend, you WILL owe me."

Beast Boy suddenly went slightly pale. "Oh-um-whatdoyou . . . want?"

Landon, still chuckling, eyed the changeling. "I'll be doing it for free. After all you are a capable young man, whom I would LOVE to have in my debt."

Beast Boy still looked slightly nervous, but gave a short nod. Landon smiled once more, then once again Beast Boy felt the air around him tighten then release once Landon vanished in a puff of black mist. Beast Boy leaned forward putting his head in his hands, already regretting his decision, but he wasn't lying to Landon. Seeing that little girl really was the first time he was happy and it was worth and if he could find her and figure out why she made him so happy, whatever the price, it was worth it.

* * *

 **Café' in Jump City.**

Raven HAD to get out of her apartment. She had been suspended from her job at the library for two weeks for just taking off, which was both good and bad for her. Bad because she wasn't making money, and just being home all day, but good because she could be with Farah, who was slowly getting herself back to normal after the fire. For the first few nights she woke up screaming from night terrors so Raven moved her into her room, she still woke up screaming, but at least Raven could easily comfort her with her empathic powers. It was only the last few days that Farah was finally getting back to her normal, bubbly, hyper, fun loving self.

Of course the fact that she didn't have to go to daycare was helpful for her personality too.

But by now Raven just needed some time for herself. Luckily it was the weekend so James was off of work, so she asked him to watch her while she went out for some time to herself. For Raven this meant tea at her favorite cafe', a good book, and most importantl . . . quiet.

Until . . .

"Hello darling."

Raven froze. She was so engrossed in her book and in the silence that she didn't register the uneasy feeling in the air, the chill running through her body, and the feeling of someone sitting right in front of her. But the sound of the thick british accent told her EXACTLY who was sitting with her. She lifted her eyes and sure enough she found the handsome face of the demon king.

"Fancy a chat?" Raven rolled her eyes. "And before you try the whole 'I think you have the wrong person' excuse. Just so you know I can feel your power a mile and a half away. So . . . yup." His charming smile grew wider at his victory.

She slammed her book shot before setting it on the metal table. "How did you find me?" she asked shortly.

Landon shrugged. "Technically I never lost you."

Raven was about to question him further, but a waitress came by. "Can I get you something hon?" she asked Landon.

"Just some Camomile tea darling." He smiled a white toothy smile that could light up a barn causing the young brunette waitresses knees to buckle slightly.

She blushed and responded with a squeaky, "C-coming right up." She scurried off back inside the cafe' leaving the two alone again.

Raven leaned forword. "What do you mean 'you never lost me'?" Her eyes narrowed darkly, but Landon was unphased.

He leaned back in his seat. "As I mentioned before I can feel your power no matter where you go. So when Drake and the Titans asked me to help, it only took me about an hour to find you." Raven tilted her head in confusion, he had known where she was this whole time? "Let me guess," he did his best to immitate her gravelly, yet beautiful voice, "why didn't you tell my team where I was?" He went back to his normal accent. "Because I don't care much for drama and I didn't want to be in the middle of it."

The waitress came back with his tea, once again giving a nervous smile at the charming man. He thanked her and sipped his tea. "So this whole time . . . " Raven was still in shock that she wasn't able to hide from everyone, but he left her alone. Why? Then another question. "Wait!" She leaned forword again whispering. "Do you know about . . . "

He looked up to her. "Farah? Of course I do." he said matter-of-factly sipping his tea. Raven's heart stopped, but he continued, "don't worry. I've known about your child ever since she was conceived." Now she looked at him with confusion. "No I wasn't watching you that night. Personally I didn't think cabbage patch had that kind of marksmanship. But whenever a Cambion is concieved, I as the king of the hell, know about it." Once again he spoke casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"C-Cambion?" she breathed.

Landon looked up from his tea. "The offspring of a demon and a human. Happens quite often actually."

Raven's heart was beating a mile a mintue. "My daughter is not-"

"No she's not. Just because she is the offspring of a demon dosen't make her one, but she's not entirely human either. Her father is a shape shifter for crying out loud. It really is facinating though. The child of a half-demon and a shape shifter? Mmm."

Raven couldn't seem to calm her heart while her mind was taking in this outpouring of information. "Does anyone else know about her?"

Landon looked at her. "How do you mean?"

"My team? Villains?-"

"Mm no, they don't know about her, but many of my fellow . . . associates, know about her existance."

Raven's worry was becoming anger. "How can you be so casual about this?"

Landon shrugged. "Simple. I've had the finest of the finest of my hell hounds and soldiers standing guard this whole time, and anyone whoever came within a hundred yards of you or your child with ill intent was killed on the spot. Luckily mister Montgomery dosen't qualify." he said refering to James.

Raven wasn't sure to how handle this information. On the one hand, demons knew about the existance of her daughter, but any that did were dead. Landon was protecting her and Farah?

"Why have you been protecting us?"

Landon finished his tea. "Well I've taken quite a shine to you, and your child is just a delight, so why wouldn't I want to protect you? However you should know that her FATHER is now aware of her presence." Raven figured as much. Even she could feel the connection between Farah and Beast Boy after the fire. In fact Farah had been drawing pictures of him with her crayons.

Raven had one more question though. "Carnus . . . does he know about Farah?"

He nodded grimly. "Yes, but you don't have to worry about him. Carnus won't harm a child."

"You sound so sure about that?"

"Of course I am. It's one of MY laws. I save my more . . . inventive punishments for those that harm a child. Normally Carnus dosen't frighten easily, but he seems to respect that one."

The two remained quiet for a moment, the waitress coming by once to see if they needed anything. Finally Raven asked, "So what now? Are you going to go back and tell my team about her and I?"

Landon seemed to think about it for a moment. "Tell you what darling. I'll keep my mouth shut, on one condition." Raven grimaced, what could he POSSIBLY want from her? "I want to meet Farah. Formally."

Raven's eyes went wide. "Abso-" She wanted to tell him to screw off, but at the same time what could he do to her? He had been trying to keep them safe, he wouldn't want to harm her. She thought about it for a moment longer. "Could you possibly help keep her hidden, like I am?"

Landon nodded. "I can improve the warding yes."

Raven thought about it for a bit longer, before finally saying yes. "Be at my apartment tonight at six. You can stay for half an hour and thats IT."

Landon raised his hands. "Your the boss. I'll be there with bells on. Cya then darling." Landon winked at her then vanished from sight. Raven stayed at her table for another thirty minutes obsorbing all of the information before leaving.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **Ten minutes to six**

Raven sat on her couch staring at the blank TV screen, Farah was on the floor coloring yet another picture of Beast Boy. One thing Raven noticed about the pictures she drew of him was that he didn't have any ears, maybe she didn't see them? Raven leaned forword.

"Farah honey do you know who that is?" she asked.

Farah didn't look up from her coloring. "He's the superhero who saved me."

Raven waited a moment but Farah didn't continue. "Is that it? Do you know his name?" Farah shook her head, blonde curls bouncing about her face.

Then she sat up rubbing her belly, scrunching her face. "Mommy my tummy feels funny." Raven could see small goosebumps on her daughters arms, and she too was feeling the same thing. She sighed, but surprisingly she heard a knock at the door. Huh. She was expecting him to just zap himself inside. Farah got to her feet in a hurry and ran for the door, but she was still to short to reach the handle, thank goodness. She hadn't told her that Landon was coming. She figured that he would come, see Farah, then leave, but even she had to know that it was never that simple with Landon.

Raven shoved her daughter behind her leg and she opened the door. Sure enough the demon king stood there with a smile on his face and a dead plant in his hands.

She raised a brow at him. "Really?"

He looked down at the plant, trying to put on his best "hurt" face. "What I'm not good with plants. For some reason they tend to die on me." She rolled her eyes then stepped aside to let him in, the little girl cautiously eyeing the stranger in her home. Landon set the dead plant on the table and looked around the little apartment. "Cozy."

"Sorry it's not a five star place like your used to." she said with her arms folded.

Landon turned to face her. "Oh darling, five star is still to low for me." Landon's eyes traveled down Raven's body to her leg were Farah's single violet eye was watching him with curiosity, and facsination. Landon crouched down, but still wasn't eye level with the little girl. "Well hello dear." She blinked a few times before poking her head out a little further from behind Ravens leg.

"You talk funny." she said sweetly.

Landon snickered, but Raven looked down at her. "Farah that's rude, say your sorry."

"She's fine. It's just my accent darling." He extended her hand to her as if to shake hers. She looked at it nervously, but then reached her little hand for his. "My name is Landon dear," he brought her smaller hand to his lips, "your humble servent." he gave her a small kiss on the top of her hand, causing her to giggle and pull her hand back rubbing it on her pajama pants.

"Ew! Cooties!"

This time Raven couldn't help but laugh as Landon stood. "She's adorable Raven."

Before Raven could respond there was another knock at the door. Farah once again ran for the door, but Raven was puzzled. She wasn't expecting anyone else, so who was-. She gasped. It was Saturday night! Pizza night with James!

James on the other side of the door knocked again, Farah bouncing in front of it excited for who was on the other side. At least she remembered it was pizza night.

"Hold on." Raven went to the door, shooing Farah aside and opening the door. James was standing there with a couple of pizza's and some soda.

"Hey Adi. Pizza time."

"Look James it's-uh-can you come back in a little bit?" Seeing his confusion she continued, "it's just that, I forgot, and-"

"Aderyn darling. Don't shoo the young man away when he has food." Raven groaned slightly, James looked at her with confusion then looked passed her into the apartment.

"Uncle James! This is my new friend mister Landon!" Farah pulled Landon into his line of sight, James looking very unsettled, Raven being able to feel his jealousy.

Raven opened the door wider so James could come inside. "James this is Landon, he's . . . a friend."

"Oh friend is so formal," Landon pushed past her with his hand extended towards James, "Little Adi here is like a daughter to me."

James seemed relived by that. "Oh-um-it's nice to meet you." As they shook hands. Landon took the pizzas putting them on the table. "So how do you know Adi?"

"Her father and I used to work together."

Raven nearly choked when she heard that. "Oh really? I thought your father passed away?" he asked Raven.

"Oh he did. You see, we ran a business together and once the old man passed away I took over the business. Nasty bit of business, but like I said, Adi is practically family."

James nodded. "Well why don't you join us for dinner then?" he asked.

Raven was silently shaking her head, but Landon, and Farah, responded with a yes.

* * *

Once everyone was eating James and Landon began to talk business. Clearly Landon was able to charm anyone, not just women.

"So what's your business?" James asked.

"Well I own and manage a few rather large pieces of property down south, and we are constantly looking for new tenents and renters to fill those contracts and unoccupied spaces. It's all about that bottom line am I right?"

 ** _Wow,_** Raven thought. _**Landon is a fantastic . . . "not" liar**_.

"Man!" James said in intrest and facsination. "Do you have any spaces available-"

"NO!" Raven said out loud bringing the eyes of both of her dinner guests, and Farah to herself. "I mean-uh-we shouldn't talk business at dinner."

Landon smiled. "Adi is quite right. I haven't seen her in some time, so we'll save business for another time."

The rest of the evening passed without incident, but then Farah was getting tired and needed to be put to bed. James said a quick good-bye leaving just Landon and Raven.

She exhaled while putting her head into her hands, thankful that the evening was over.

"Well he was delightful." Raven lifted her head.

"Who knew you were such a good liar." she said.

He just shrugged. "Hello. Demon king remember?" She nodded with a roll of her eyes "Speaking of. I have to get back to my kingly duties." He stood up from the table. "Give the darling my regards." He handed Raven a slip of paper.

"What's this?" She asked.

"The ingredients you'll need to create the warding that will keep you hidden from anything in creation. You and your daughter will be safe, but I'll still have my lads patrolling around, making sure anyone and anything that knew of your daughters existance is dead."

Raven nodded muttering a thank you, but when she looked back up again, he was gone.

* * *

Beast Boy stared out the window of the Titans public office with a grumpy expression on his face. He wasn't so much grumpy with WHY he was there, but more grumpy that he was sent there against his wishes. Still his friends meant well.

"Beast Boy?" the women sitting across from him addressed. Beast Boy didn't turn his head to look at her, but twitched his ear letting her know he heard her. "We've been here for about five minutes. Is there somewhere you'd like to start?" Once again Beast Boy didn't face her, but shrugged his shoulders.

Nightwing was finally fed up with Beast Boys attitude and finally called in a professional to come and talk with him. Black Canary, or Dinah Lance, was an old friend of Nightwing's and counseled him many times back in the day whenever he was struggling with mental issues, or issues with the Batman, etc. He called her in to talk with Beast Boy, but of course didn't tell him about it, because he would have stomped his feet and thrown a fit, which he nearly did, if Robin hadn't told him to behave himself like he was a four year old. Begrudgeingly he sat down to talk with her, and by talk that meant staring out the window with a scowl.

The beautiful blonde Justice League member wore her signature leather jacket, leotard bewstair combo, fishnet leggings and black boots, all of which reminded Beast Boy of Raven.

Finally Beast Boy spoke. "I'm sorry Robin called you here. Your just waisting your time after all."

She smiled. "I always have time for Rob-Nightwing, and his friends." Beast Boy didn't respond again, but she was patient. "Your behavior is worrying your teammates and friends, dosen't that concern you?" He shrugged. "What about Terra? She is probably more worried then anyone."

Beast Boy snickered. "Yeah I bet. Worried I'm not paying attention to her."

 _ **Finally**_ , she thought to herself. **_He's talking_**. "Do you think she's needy?"

He snorted. "I tell her I need space and all she does in whine and cry that I'm not paying attention to her, but then she just goes and spends time with someone else like Aqualad." She noticed the subject of Aqualad was a touchy one, but at least he was talking.

"Why do you need space?"

He looked away from the window at her, wondering if she had just asked that. "I just do." he snapped.

Black Canary backpeddled a bit. "You say Terra spends time with Aqualad rather then with you? Why does that bother you so much?"

He scoffed again as if the answer to her questions were obvious. He returned his gaze to the window. "He's always prancing around here like he's the cock of the walk, like he's so much better then me and everyone else. Well so what if he's good looking, and a better hero. I don't care."

She was quiet for a moment, wanting to pick her words carefully as to not offend him, or worse. "Beast Boy, what are you feeling right now?"

He chuckled. "I don't know . . . angry?"

She shook her head. "Anger is more of a secondary emotion. We feel something else BEFORE we feel angry. Maybe saddness, jealousy, guilt, but they will lead to anger."

Beast Boy looked at her, this time in actual thought. He searched himself to see how he was feeling. "I . . . don't know what I feel."

She nodded, once again, they were getting somewhere. "When you talk about Aqualad, you immediately get defensive and angry. Now when you think about Aqualad take a moment to ACTUALLY think about what you are feeling."

Beast Boy did as he was told, thinking about all of the times he saw the Atlantean. He didn't hate him, so that wasn't it. They were actually okay friends, it just bothered him that Terra seemed to like talking with him more. She and the Atlantean had a different relationship then he and Terra did. True they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but with Aqualad it felt like she REALLY confided in him, things she never told him.

"I guess I feel . . . jealous maybe . . . " She nodded then motioned for him to continue. "Um . . . I mean, he's good looking, he's an awesome hero, he has a better relationship with Terra then I do . . . "

"What kind of relationship does she have with him?" He tilted his head not really understanding the question. "Well your her boyfriend and you have a certain relationship with her, what is her relationship with him?"

He looked at the floor in thought, but also to get out from her piercing gaze. "I don't know . . . they like have a deeper connection or something . . . I don't know it's like he gets her . . . "

"And you don't?"

"Well I get her . . . but lately . . . I don't know. When we first met we talked all the time, then when she came back we picked up were we left all . . . but . . . "

Once again they were quiet.

"Have you forgiven her for her betrayal?"

He snapped his head up slightly defensive. "Of course I have!"

"Has she forgiven herself?" Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but honestly he didn't know. She leaned forword, an action that made him blush and turn away since it exposed a generous amount of her cleavage. "Beast Boy guilt is a TERRIBLE thing, that has driven people to basically give up on life. This can come from drugs, alcoholism, or just going through the motions of everyday life. My guess is that your relationship with Terra is just on auto-pilot, because all she sees when she looks at you is the boy she let down, the boy she betrayed. This has nothing to do with you. Maybe she is just trying her hardest to fix the mistakes she made, and this is the only way she knows how to do it."

"By being in a relationship with me? So what it's just one long apology or pity relationship?"

"I didn't say that. I believe you both have very strong feelings for each other, but I don't believe they are romantic feelings, I just think you two WANT them to be, and in the end your both FORCING something on the other that in the end will ONLY end badly."

Beast Boy listened to every word and let them sink into his brain and into his heart. Maybe she was on to something. The talked for another forty-five minutes before she had to leave, but made another appointment to be back next week. He smiled at her as she left the tower, his head still mulling over the outpouring of information he needed to think about. His teammates wanted to ask him how it went, but seeing him deep in thought it was obvious he didn't want to be bothered.

He spent the next little while in his room until his phone began beeping. It was a text form Landon.

 ** _Tomorrow._**

 ** _Same park._**

 ** _11:00 AM._**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _Landon._**

* * *

 **The next day. Jump City Park.**

"Your friend Landon seemed nice." said James. He and Raven were sitting on a park bench watching Farah from afar while she stood by the lake feeding the ducks. She squealed and laughed happily as the waterfowl faught for her little pieces of bread. They would look up to her and quack and she would quack back, making it an adorable sight. So much so Raven wasn't paying attention when James spoke.

"What? Oh yea he's alright. I guess he grows on ya."

He laughed a bit then looked back to Farah while she talked with her new "friends". "When are you going back to work?"

"Tomorrow thank goodness. The hard part is going to be finding someone to watch Farah. There is another daycare taking in the kids from the fire, but it's like ten minutes out of my way." she groaned at the thought.

"Maybe it's time you get a car." he suggested.

She laughed. "I don't even kind of have enough money for that, and I know you don't either so don't even bother trying to say you do."

He laughed. "Just a suggestion is all."

She shrugged. "I'll need to look at bus routes or something."

It grew quiet between them as they watched Farah by the lake, then Raven noticed James initiate, what Beast Boy called, a playa move. He faked a yawn and a stretch then casually let his arm drape over the back of the bench, and thus his arm around her. She felt him tense, unsure of how she was going to respond to this gesture, but so far she hadn't shrugged the arm off so it was a start. Then she did something that COMPLETELY shocked him.

She scooted closer to him. A tree in the distance becoming a victim to her powers.

Seeing Beast Boy made Raven realize two things. One Beast Boy wasn't going to just show up on her doorstep and everything would be great again, and two, she missed him SO much it hurt. Every time Farah drew a picture of him, she wanted to forget all of her pain and run to him, and thank him for saving Farah, then there was Farah. All the questions she would have, all the questions Beast Boy would have. All the questions her team would have. It was these thoughts that kept her away from him, and letting her know she had to move on, and who better to help her then this man next to her that cared for her and loved Farah like a father. That was good enough right? Sure he had a thing against meta humans, but she was sure if they started something he would overcome his prejudice for her.

James blush at the close proximity of the young women. She was so warm against him, it was like a dream. He had been crushing on her since the moment he laid eyes on her, now she just might be ready to give him a chance.

"So . . . uh . . . would you like to-um-go out sometime?"

Raven smiled. He had asked her a thousand times before, but this time she was ready to say, "Yes."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and began stuttering again which she only found adorable. They were so lost in their own moment they hadn't noticed Farah chase after a runaway duck and out of sight.

* * *

Beast Boy looked at the clock on his phone again. Landon was ten minutes late. He was never late. He pocketed his phone and looked around. No english guy, no weird feelings, just him and the park goers. A few joggers, some moms with their kids, a little girl chasing a duck, a guy playing catch with his dog, a lady painting-

WAIT! THAT GIRL!

Beast Boy stood up from the bench, ignoring the head rush standing to fast gave to him, and stared at the little girl. It was her! The girl he saved from the burning building. She was chasing after a duck making quacking noses. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen, SHE was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The feelings of love and hope and warmth were coming back. He had to talk to her, but how?

Beast Boy shifted into a duck and began quacking loudly hoping to get her attention, but only got the attention of the duck she was chasing. It all worked out though since the duck was heading towards him and she followed close behind. He shifted back to normal and sat on the bench trying to look casual. The duck came up to him and began nipping at his shoes, the little girl right behind the duck.

She looked up at him, making his heart stop. Those eyes! They're amazing! They're just like . . .

"Your the superhero! Your the superhero! Your the superhero!" Farah was jumping up and down pointing and shouting as loud as her little lungs could shout, drawing the attention of some of the pedestrians.

Beast Boy laughed. "Yes I am, it's-uh-nice to meet you." Not really knowing what else to do he held out his gloved hand to shake hers.

She looked at it oddly then scrunched her face, once again melting his ice cold heart. "Your not gonna kiss my hand are you?" she asked.

That was a weird question. "Um . . . no. I just wanna shake your hand."

She thought about it then with a smile reached for his with her own.

"My name is Beast Boy." he introduced.

"Be-ast B-oy." she said slowly as if commiting it to memory. "That's a funny name."

Once again he laughed. "No, no. That's just my superhero name."

"Oh . . . well what's your not superhero name?"

"You can call me Gar." Usually Beast Boy never wanted anyone to know his real name, but there was no hesitation as he spoke with her. "Now what's your name?"

"Far-rah. Farah Taylor." she said slowly.

"Oh wow that's a beautiful-"

She gasped and pulled her hand away. He wondered if he did something wrong, but then she started jumping and hollaring excitedly again.

"YOU HAVE POINTY EARS! YOU HAVE POINTY EARS! YOU HAVE POINTY EARS!"

Once again he was getting odd looks from those around him and he tried to calm her. "Yes, yes I do."

"I do to!" She ran closer to him moving her hair out of the way to show him her ears. Sure enough they were pointed.

"Oh wow thats-" Beast Boy's heart stopped and his lungs stopped working.

Pointed ears?

Purple eyes?

No . . . it can't be . . .

"FARAH!" Farah and Beast Boy jumped when they heard the frantic sounds of a women calling her daughters name. Farah looked down the path to see James and her mother looking for her. With a smile she sprinted to Raven who had an expression of worry and anger on her face. "Farah!" She knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. "You know your not supposed to run off!" she scolded. "What were you thinking?!"

However Farah was not the least bit worried about her mothers yelling, in fact she had an odd smile on her face. Farah grabbed her mothers hand. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, I met the superhero!"

Raven forgot her anger and worry. "O-oh?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah he's right-" she spun around towards the bench were Beast Boy was sitting, but he was no longer there. Farah whipped her head around in all directions looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "B-but h-he was right there . . . " Her eyes suddenly began to tear up and she was on the verge of sobbing.

"Hey, hey it's okay." James scooped the little girl up in his arms. "What do you say we get some ice cream huh?" Farah wiped her eyes and nodded, but she continued to look for the green man.

Raven hung back extending her powers over the immediate area to see if she could find Beast Boy. Nothing. After a thorough scan he was nowhere. She wasn't sure if she was relieved of saddened by this fact. The look of heartbreak in Farah's eyes when she saw he was gone cut into her own heart as well, but she couldn't worry about him now. He was gone and Raven was moving on.

What she wasn't able to see was the small flea, that was so small Raven wouldn't have found him with her powers. Watching this women walk away, Beast Boy knew without a shadow of a doubt that this WAS Raven.

* * *

Farah was humming to herself as she played with one of her many stuffed animals, Raven was behind her brushing her wet hair.

"Farah sweety?" Raven asked.

"Hmm?"

"What-uh-what do you think about uncle James?"

Farah shrugged. "I like him. He's funny, and he takes us places, and he buys me stuff." Raven nodded slightly smiling. She figured she'd get that kind of reponse from a three and a half year old. "Why? Don't you like him?"

"Oh of course I do sweetie." Raven finished with Farah's hair and began to tuck her in, now that she was comfortable with her own bed. They exchanged good night kisses and hugs then Raven left her alone in her room.

It was now eight o'clock so Raven had the next couple of hours to herself. She was about to get to the couch with a book, but there was a knock at the door. It was late, and no one should be at her door, so she reached her senses out to see who it was, but she wouldn't have to. Instantly Beast Boy appeared on the other side of her door, startling her, apparently three seconds was way to long to wait. He must have snuck under her door as an insect like he had done many times before back at the tower. His emerald eyes scanned the room and landed on Raven.

"R-Raven?" he breathed.

She was still in to much shock to correct him, or lie that she wasn't this "Raven" but he didn't wait for her. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight squeeze. Again she was startled, but she felt herself melt away into his arms, she had been dreaming about this moment for years, and now it was finally here. HE was here. He had found her. She was back in his warm embrace, his natural musk flowing over her. It smelled of the forest and something like cinnamon. What she didn't expect though was to hear him crying.

"Your alive." he sobbed. "I knew you were alive." That seemed to puzzle her, of course she was alive. She left a note saying she just needed space. Why would they think she was dead?

He pulled away, his glistening jade eyes looking her over. Yes she was still wearing the holo ring, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was her. He memorized the shape of her body. The shape of her legs, her arms, her stomach, her breasts, her behind, everything. He knew the shape of her round beautiful face, her scent. Oh GOD her scent. Lavender, herbal tea, and something that reminded him of sugar cookies. He could drown himself in it. Four years, and he finally found her. Alive.

He moved to hug her again, but she held him back. There was no point in telling him he was wrong, but she was still confused.

"Beast Boy what are you doing here?" It was the only thing she could think to ask.

Beast Boy whiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. "Sorry I just . . . your . . . friggin' alive!"

"Yeah I get that. Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

Beast Boy looked at her like she had asked a dumb question. "Seriously? You disappear off the face of the earth with nothing more then a note for four freakin' years? How can we NOT think you were dead?!"

Her stomach dropped. "T-they thought I was dead?"

Tears started to come back to his eyes. "We all did. We even had a little funeral and everything. We thought Carnus got to you somehow."

Raven's mouth stopped working. Her teammates had been suffering with the fact that she MIGHT be dead this whole time? How could she do that to them?

"But I didn't though. I knew you couldn't be dead." he smiled a weak sad smile.

She smirked at the thought, but she was still feeling guilty that she had put her friends through so much pain the last four years.

Once Beast Boy had composed himself there was something else he needed to ask. Sure enough looking around the apartment he saw photos of the little girl who filled his heart with life. Farah, the most beautiful sounding name in the world. The little blonde girl with the pointed ears and purple eyes.

"Raven." he said sternly. He walked to a photo hanging on the wall grabbing it gently, one of just Farah sitting on a table with a large toothy smile on her face. He held it to Raven. "Is this my daughter?"

 **Did you like it? let me know.**

 **Thank you and good night!**


	5. Hurt

**With it being spring break I had a lot of time to knock out another chapter.**

 **Thank you SO much to those that follow, review, read and send good thoughts.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter via a review.**

 **Story belongs to PurpleCat5817**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 5: Hurt**

Raven filled two mugs with the warm tea she had prepared. The mixed emotions coming from the living room were making her head spin and she needed something to relax her, but really could she blame him? In one day he discovered his teammate was still alive, and she had been raising THEIR daughter alone. She took a deep breath.

 ** _Well here goes nothing._**

She grabbed the two mugs and headed into the living room, where beast boy was waiting for her.

He was seated on the couch still holding the picture of Farah staring at it with silent admiration, his thumb mindlessly rubbing against the frame. He excepted the mug she offered him and took a long sip. She couldn't help the widening of her eyes.

"Since when do you drink tea?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Since you left." He said evenly. "I dunno it just helped me feel close to ya."

She could feel his sincerity, but she couldn't allow herself to feel too much otherwise his emotional feedback could possibly throw her against the wall.

They sat in silence for the longest time, but Raven could tell the wheels in his head were turning. Even without her powers she could see the the emotional pain in his face and body language.

Finally he broke the silence. "So-uh-she's four then?" Even if he was the first to break the silence, it was clear he didn't know where to start.

She nodded. "Technically she'll be four in a couple of months."

He thought for a moment. "So March!"

She nodded, fighting the urge to make a sarcastic comment. Once again an uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"How's the team?" she asked.

"Good. Robin is now Nightwing, and he and Star got married."

"Yea I saw that in the paper."

"Yea. Uh . . . Cy's gotta girl now. Nice girl named Sarah. Um...oh guess who Drake's dating now? Kole."

That genuinely surprised her. "Really? Wow. Big bad warrior dating sweet little Kole."

He snorted a laugh. "Yea lot of stuff going on. KF and Jinx are getting married too."

She smirked. "Whoda thought?" Raven noticed there were a couple of teammates he left out. "And you?"

He fiddled with his cup looking into the liquid as if it would start talking to him.

"I-I'm ..."

"Mommy?"

Raven turned her head around at the sound of her daughter, Beast Boy changed into a spider and crawled under the couch.

Farah walked in rubbing her large, sleepy eyes.

"Farah sweetie what are you doing up?" Raven picked her up setting her down on her lap.

"I couldn't sleep." Farah mumbled. "Who were you talking to?"

Raven seemed puzzled for a moment. "Oh no one, honey that was just the T.V."

Farah leaned her tired head onto her mothers shoulder. "But you never watch T.V., and there are two cups of tea on the table."

Raven looked down at the table and saw hers and Beast Boys mugs. **_I hate a smart kid_**. Farah let out a large yawn. "It smells like the forest by the park and cinnamon cereal." She said sleepily.

Raven wondered is she heard her daughter right. "Can you . . . smell that?"

"Mm-hmm."

Raven stared down at the little blonde head, on her shoulder. "Farah, do you know what mommy was talking about?"

Farah was quiet for a moment. "Something about tea and someone named Nightwing and a Star, a Cyborg and Sarah, Drake dating a cold, and KF married to a Jinx."

Raven couldn't believe it. Farah had heard every word. The walls weren't THAT thin. That was impossible . . . unless . . .

"Farah can you see ok when it's dark . . . Farah?" The toddler was already asleep.

 ** _Ok Raven recap. Farah can smell Beast Boy AND hear everything they were saying. Damn it . . ._**

She waited a bit longer before taking Farah back to her bed. Once she shut her door she placed a spell over the door to keep Farah from hearing whatever they were talking about. She may be out of practise with her magic, but that spell seemed to be the one she always remembered. She headed back to the living room and when she walked in Beast Boy was waiting for her.

He had an excited look on his face and a large smile, something she had missed so much. "She has my powers!" Even whispering he was loud.

"We don't know that this could have been a one time thing."

Beast boy looked at her with an expression that said "seriously?"

"Really? Her parents are Raven and Beast Boy of the teen titans and you think she WONT have powers?"

She folded her arms, getting somewhat irritated. "I left the tower to keep her away from that life."

Beast Boy felt a flicker of anger, but attempted to keep his cool. "You mean keep her away from me?"

"That's NOT what I mean-"

"Then why did you leave?!"

"What you think I was just gonna stick around while you and TERRA raised MY child?!"

Beast boy gawked at her, by this point both of their voices were starting to raise. "You seriously think I would have TAKEN Farah from you?! You think that less of me?!"

She scoffed. "Well you did cheat an your GIRLFRIEND with me."

By now the tension was high and Beast Boy was ready to start screaming, but she did have a point. He took a few deep breaths, before speaking again. "Raven I know I hurt you . . . horribly hurt you but that didn't give you the right to keep MY daughter away from me!"

"She is NOT yours!-"

"BUT I HELPED!-"

"NO! YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR THE MIDNIGHT FEEDINGS, OR THE DIAPER RASHES, OR THE CONSTANT CRYING, OR HER FIRST WORDS, CRAWLING OR WALKING, OR WHEN SHE WAS LABELED A FREAK FOR HER EARS!"

The anger they were both feeling melted away, Raven's slapping her hands over her mouth. Beast boys anger slowly changed to hurt for Farah.

"W-w-what." Instantly he began having flashbacks. Back to a time when he was very young, when he first got his powers . . .

She brushed by him and headed for her couch in the living room. She placed her head in her hands and started to cry, not caring that her powers were ripping apart her home.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy . . ." she sobbed. She cried and cried until she finally cried herself to sleep, right there on the couch.

* * *

Ravens eyes slowly fluttered open, her head beating with pain, which usually happened when she cried herself to sleep. Getting into a sitting position she took a look around her living room and to her surprise it was actually cleaned up form the night before. She began rubbing her temples, that's when her eyes found the yellow device with the T on the front with a note underneath it.

Unfolding the note it read,

 _ **Raven,**_

 _ **I'm sorry for making you lose it last night. I cleaned up as best as I could, but I had to leave for KFs wedding today. We still need to talk so I left you your old communicator so we can keep in touch.**_

 _ **Talk to ya soon.**_

 _ **BB.**_

She sighed, thankful that he had cleaned up for her, but soon their conversation from last night began to ring in her head again. Was she really that hard on him because of what she THOUGHT he might do? She was angry that he wasn't there, but she never TOLD him about Farah so why was she mad at him for not being there for them? She glanced at a nearby clock. Thankfully she still had time before work, something she wasn't excited about.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

Beast boy hated weddings. All around him were couples in love, while he stood off to the sidelines. Sure he danced with Terra, but if felt so robotic and unnatural. He could definitely see what Black Canary was talking about when she mentioned they were forcing this. They weren't like the other couples at all, who seemed so in love and crazy about each other. He only had two girls on his mind, and neither of them were there. Once he left them last night he instantly felt the emptiness again. They were like the missing puzzle pieces to his heart. He sat in the common room mindlessly flipping the channels on the TV when he was approached by his girlfriend who was now standing in between him and the television.

"BB we need to talk." she said with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Can it wait my show is on?"

Terra turned around to the TV and saw it to be just an infomercial for something called "the Wunder Boner" **_(A/N: I am NOT making this up! I saw an infomercial for this thing. It is used to debone fish. You can look it up, it's hilarious!)_ ** She grabbed the remote and shut the TV off and tossed the it away far enough were he can't get to it.

"No we're doing this now."

Beast Boy stood up. "Well I don't feel like talking."

"That's the thing you NEVER feel like talking. You have to talk to somebody."

"Isn't that why Nightwing is making me see the shrink?"

"It wasn't Nightwing's idea, it was mine."

He stared at her dumbly. "Y-you?"

She sighed. "Beast boy it's no secret that you've become withdrawn, first with Raven, then with . . . "

He turned away from her heading to the door. "Don't talk to me about that."

"That's the thing you CANT keep things like that bottled up, you have tell talk about it." Terra scurried after him.

"There's nothing to talk about! It happened, it's over, we need to move on."

"But your not moving on, your burying it!-"

He spun around glaring at her with feral animalistic eyes that frightened her. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! WHAT I'M CONSTANTLY GOING THROUGH-"

"Because you won't tell me!"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND!"

"HEY!"

The fighting Titans looked to the doors and saw Nightwing watching from the doorway. "What's going on here?! And I swear to god if you say 'Nothing' Beast Boy-"

Beast Boy shuffled nervously, but at least his eyes went back to normal. "It's none of your business-"

"It is my business because your actions are effecting this team." Nightwing approached him. "We get it, the last few years have been tough on you, but you can't take it out on the people that care about you the most." He rubbed a hand threw his hair. "Look I don't want to do this, but until you get whatever this is figured out, you're suspended from active duty."

Beast Boy was fuming now, a growl echoing through his throat at his leader, but somehow managed to school his feelings. "Whatever." He snorted, then walked past him making sure to shoulder tap Nightwing on his way out. Nightwing and Terra just shook their heads, not knowing what to do with him.

They weren't lying though. The guilt and shame from what he did to Raven was eating away at the changeling and he NEEDED to tell someone.

* * *

Cyborg wheeled out from underneath his "baby", wiping his hands free of grease and grime. He stood up beginning to put tools away, a feeling of nostalgia and sadness coming over him. He loved working on his car, but there were occasions where he would be down here and expect Raven to glide in and help him out, this was his form of meditation and she was all about centering oneself. He missed her, she and Starfire were the sisters he never had, and when he came to the conclusion that Raven was dead, he stayed in the garage just crying. She had an impact on him that he never would have expected someone like her to have, and yet she changed his life.

The clinking of the door got his attention, he quickly wiped his eye and glanced at who it was. Beast Boy came walking into the garage, hands in his pockets, and he looked down in shame for some reason. Though odd Cyborg didn't care, it had been weeks since Beast Boy willingly came to him for anything and he was going to let it happen.

"Hey BB. What's up?"

He shrugged giving a fake smile. "Not much. I was just-uh-wondering if you had a few minutes?"

Cyborg was internally leaping for joy. "Sure thing man. Whats on your mind?"

Beast Boy took a seat on a nearby stool. "Well-uh-you might roll your eyes at this, but hear me out okay." He took a deep breath. "I-I think I know why Raven left."

Now he had Cyborg's undivided attention. "Oh?"

Beast Boy told him the story of how he and Terra were just drifted apart, fighting all the time and what not, and how he confided in Raven during this time. " . . . and I don't know, we just connected on such a deep level it was . . . amazing."

Cyborg listened intently to his green friends tale, trying to hold off on judgement as much as he could. "Well it sounds to me like you had it bad for Raven. Not like I'm surprised or anything."

Beast Boy raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well come on man, I mean we all kinda figured you two had a thing for each other. I mean why else would you be stupid enough to bother her, sneak into her room, or get her to try tofu? And from her side why would she let you do all those things and not skin you alive. I dunno man, you and her just had a different relationship then the rest of us did. Which was my guess as to why you took it so hard when she left."

Beast Boy hung his head again. "It was more then that Cy." Once again Cyborg raised his organic eyebrow. "Cy, I did something to her . . . worse then anything ANYONE could ever do. Even worse then Malchior."

Cyborg scoffed. "Ah come on man you'd have to do something pretty bad to . . . " Cyborg trailed off, his computer and human mind working fast to put the pieces together. "Wait . . . what did you do?"

Beast Boy began to tear up. Now or never Beast Boy. Time to let it go.

"I . . . I slept with her man . . . " Beast Boy began to cry, the hardest anyone had ever seen him cry, he didn't care his best friend was watching him. It may have been hard to let those words slip from his tounge, but he never felt so . . . free. The weight on his shoulders was beginning to lift.

Cyborg stared is disbelief. Had this been any other circumstance he never would have believed him, but seeing Beast Boy's reaction told him everything that he was saying was true. It all started making sense. The guilt and shame that he was carrying with him all these years, was because of this. Cyborg was angry that Beast Boy kept this from him, but Beast Boy truely felt remorse for what he had done. Still Cyborg was scowling at him as he cried. He waited for Beast Boy to calm down somewhat before speaking.

"Let me guess. Afterwards you ran back to Terra? What? Someone like Raven not good enough for you? 'Cuz as far as I'm concerend she was too good for YOU!"

Beast Boy shook his head, his words stung, but they were true. "It wasn't like that man! I don't know what happened-"

"You need a better explaination then 'I don't know'! Raven ran away, and now she's dead because of-"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Listen BB I know you-"

"No Cy listen to me. She. Is. Not. Dead. I swear on my pare-my eventual grave. Raven. Is. Alive. I saw her with my own two eyes. She wears a hologram ring, she's been living in the city. Cyborg she's alive."

Once again, Cyborg saw no deception in his best friends face. His sister, and teammate . . . was alive? Had Beast Boy hurt her so baddly that she wouldn't even let her teammate's know she was okay? That she would just walk out on all of them just to get away from HIM? Cyborg balled his fists, his robotic parts sparking with electricity as they clenched together to maximum capacity. He turned away from Beast Boy, afraid he'd ring his neck if he looked at him too long. He leaned on his car taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"It get's worse." Beast Boy said.

"How in the hell can it get any worse?" Cyborg said through his teeth.

The next thing Beast Boy saw was a metal fist in his face . . .

. . . again . . .

. . . . .

. . . and again . . .

. . . . .

. . . and again . . .

* * *

 **The two days later**

It was official Raven HATED jobs, and bills, and bosses, and people, and especially people wearing white socks with brown shoes! Which meant nothing at this current time, but seriously GET A FASHION SENSE!

She had started working at the library again yesterday, but to her dismay her hours had been cut from five days to only four, meaning she was no longer full time so she lost out on a lot of money and other benefits. On the upside however she had more time with Farah and today was a special day since her daycare was going off to the aquarium, a place Farah aboslutely LOVED. Raven decided to champerone, that way she could keep a wary eye on anyone who tried teasing her little girl. For the most part they left her alone except for when they wanted to get her attention, or to just mess with her, they would call her "elf". Farah ignored them, but Raven could feel the hurt and sadness radiating off of her daughter.

Farah had her hands pressed up against the thick glass of the seal enclosure. The big sea creatures swimming about every direction, gliding gravefully, and she followed with her large eyes filled with wonder. Once she was done looking at the seals she looked for her mother to find her on a bench talking with one of the other helpers. Farah wanted to go to the touching pool, but there was some of her classmates there already and she didn't want to go near them, so she waited until they left. She hated not being around people, she liked talking and making new friends, even if she was shy at first, but she hated being called "elf" and "freak" and this avoided everyone. She sat down next to the wall and waited. Finally after what seemed like forever her classmates left the touching pool and she finally was able to go over and observe the creatures.

She touched as many as she was able too, gently of course, then just leaned over and looked into the small pool of underwater life. They didn't tease each other, they don't make fun of others, they look out for one another. Animals are better then people sometimes . . .

Raven zoned out after talking for two seconds with this women, taking great interest in her water cup. All she did was talk about her husbands new promotion, and how they were going to afford that new car, and that new pool in their backyard, and blah blah blah. _**Jeez the "problems" people have sometimes**_. Raven scanned the groups of kids, but didn't see Farah anywhere. Huh? She was right by the touching pool a second ago? With her empathic senses she could tell Farah was still in the area of the touching pool, but her aura seemed . . . different somehow. Raven leaned over to chatty cathy.

"Do you see Farah anywhere?"

The women looked around. "Huh? You know I don't. Who was her buddy?" _**Shit that's right.**_ They went by the buddy system and Raven was Farah's "buddy". Raven stood up and followed Farah's aura to the pool where it was still coming from. Oh no! Did she fall in!? Raven picked up the pace then frantically began searching the pool. It wasn't even DEEP enough for someone to fall into, much less a three and a half year old, but Raven could feel her daughter was in the pool somehow. She looked around, but all she could see were starfish, some clams, one golden yellow fish, some shells, and-

Raven stopped breathing, her eyes the size of dinner plates, her mouth slightly agape. Her senses pulled her directly to the yellow fish.

"F-Farah?" she breathed. The fish was colored a bright yellow that almost looked golden, her little scales glistening in the light. She was mesmerising to watch as she swam seemingly without a care in the world, but there was just one problem.

HER DAUGHTER IS A FISH!

"Adi, did you find her?" Raven spun around, the women heading towards her. "She didn't fall in did she?"

 _ **. . . Kinda . . .**_ "No do you want to check the bathroom?" The women shrugged then headed to the nearby restroom. Raven went back to the pool of water, Farah-fish swimming about towards the other creatures as if introducing herself them moving on. Raven couldn't be sure, seeing as how animal emotions and human emotions are much different, but she could swear that Farah was happy. Happier then she had been in a long time. She'd worry about that later though she needed to get her out of there. Raven glanced around making sure she was alone, then reached for her large cup of water, and leaned closer to the pool. With her powers she created a black net and scooped up the little fish and gently placed her in the cup. This seemed to frighten Farah-fish as she began swimming around erratically, but Raven could tell for sure that this was her daughter. The little fishes purple eyes told her so.

Raven ducked into a nearby corner and vanished into a portal she created and headed for her home.

* * *

 **Five hours later.**

Raven was out of ideas and had no choice, but to call him. She was so frustrated she had been crying so she had to text instead of call. She had been crying way to much lately for her taste. So much for the tough Raven. Finally she heard a knock at the door, and with her powers found it to be Beast Boy.

She wiped her face and opened the door for him, then jumped slightly in surprise. Beast Boy's face was covered in bruises, his lip was split, and both of his eyes were black.

"What happened? Cinderblock?"

Beast Boy chuckled, painfully. "Worse." She stepped aside and let him in. "I-uh-told Cyborg about you, and Farah."

Raven glared folding her arms. She told him not to tell anyone about them just yet, however she could feel that he seemed much . . . lighter now, like a weight had been lifted off of his entire body. Besides she couldn't be too mad at him, it seemed that what Cyborg did to him was punishment enough.

She shook her head. "Come here." She was now inches from his face, her hands coming up to rest by his temples, but he gently grabbed her by her wrists and pulled them down.

"No. I-I diserve this."

She rolled her eyes. "Agreed, but I don't want Farah to see you like this." He wasn't going to argue with that. Raven brought her glowing blue hands back to the sides of his face and cupped his cheeks. He winced slightly, but the warmth of her healing powers began to wash the pain away. Beast Boy relaxed into her touch, her delicate fingers working to repair the damaged bone, muscle and skin. Beast Boy felt like pissing Cyborg off a few more times just to be this close to her, the warmth, her scent . . . he missed it all so much it hurt. Once he was able to open his eyes he saw that Raven's fake face was starting to take his own wounds, then it hit him!

"Raven don't-"

"It's okay." she muttered. "It'll heal in a moment or so." Sure enough her injuries started to fade. Beast Boy had forgotten that Raven's healing abilities came with a price, she took their pain into herself, just one more thing for Beast Boy to feel guilty about. He missed her touch, and he also missed her violet hair and eyes. She wasn't Raven without those. This wasn't his Raven. "There." she said gently almost like a whisper. Beast Boy took a long sniff of the air she let out from her mouth. Herbal tea. Opening his eyes again, he saw her just inches from his face, her eyes slowly falling to his lips. Huh? I didn't know she had freckles? She had like one or two around her small nose. Finally, as if someone flicked a switch, they both realised they were looking at each other's lips, and she pulled away red faced.

Beast Boy followed suit, his ears and cheeks warming. "So-uh-where is Farah?" Raven sighed and folded her arms, shaking off the feelings that were overwhelming her and silently walked to the bathroom, a confused Beast Boy right behind. She leaned against the door and allowed Beast Boy to walk in, while she motioned to bathtub, Beast Boy looked at her oddly then went to the bathtub. At first he wasn't really sure what he was looking at, then he let out an audible gasp. He jerked his head towards Raven.

"I-Is t-that?"

Raven nodded then joined him by the bathtub. Farah-fish was still swimming around, as if that's what she was born to do. "She's been like this for the past five hours. I've tried everything I could think of, but she WONT change back. I'm . . . afraid she can't-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. This happened to me all the time, but it's gonna be okay."

"I don't see how. I've tried talking to her, I even tried that spell I used on you when I shifted you, but nothing. I-"

Beast Boy grabbed her by her shoulders looking into her slightly tearing up eyes. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I'll help as best as I can." Beast Boy took her into his arms, once again causing her to melt into him. "It's okay." he whispered in her ear making her shiver. He released the empath then dove into the water in the shape of a green coyfish. Raven took a seat on the tubs edge and watched the two fish swim around each other. Raven's heart melted at the sight, a smile spreading across her face, and this time she was crying tears of joy. Farah was spending time with her father, sure it was as fish and she didn't know he was her father, but still. It lit a warm feeling in her heart she hadn't felt in a long . . . long time.

Then Farah-fish stopped swimming and instantly the little golden fish changed back to the little blonde curly haird girl. She stood in the tub, still in her little outfit from the day, and she looked very confused and wet.

Raven threw her arms around her.

"Oh my gosh Farah! I'm so happy your okay!" She pulled away looking her over. Everything seemed okay. "Are you alright?"

Farah looked up at her mother with confused and slightly frightened purple eyes. "Mommy, wh-what happend?"

Raven wasn't really sure how to answer. "What was the last thing you remember?"

Farah thought for a moment. "We were at the fish place _**(aquarium was a tough word for her)**_ then I went to go touch the fish, then I was swimming with them." Raven watched as Farah's little mind worked to put the pieces together. "Then I just swam . . . then another fish was talking to me and told me to be Farah. So . . . I'm . . . Farah?" Raven pulled Farah out of the tub and set her on the toilet seat, she was still looking very confused and frightened, but then she saw a green fish jump out of her tub then change into a hummingbird. His fast wings dried of the green bird then it changed into a green skinned man. Farah was startled by the constant changing, but she somehow felt relieved when she saw the green hero.

"Beast Boy!" She leapt from the toilet seat and gave him a big wet hug around his legs.

"Hey Farah." he greeted just as loudly, then he knelt down in front of her. "How are you doing?"

Farah wrinkled her nose in thought. "I'm actually kinda hungry."

* * *

Once Farah was changed her dry nightclothes, which was a large red onsie, Raven made her and her daughter some ham and grilled cheese sandwitches with a salad. Beast Boy took only the salad, but he didn't touch his food. Instead he watched his daughter the entire time as she ate, hummed to herself, and moved her head as if dancing to a beat only she could hear. Raven could feel the absolute love coming off of him for the little girl, and it made her heart fill with warmth again.

"You know she's not going anywhere right?" she said.

"Hm?" Beast Boy didn't even look in Raven's direction. To him Farah was the most beautiful person in the world. Well . . . tied for first.

Raven chuckled. "Never mind." They continued to eat that way until it was time to clean up. Raven stayed in the kitchen doing dishes, while Beast Boy was in the other room with Farah. She could hear him reading to her, which she thought was odd since she expected him to just put the TV on. **_Huh, what else had changed about him?_** Raven finished up and peaked around the corner at the two, her heart fluttering with joy. Beast Boy had Farah in his lap and he was showing her a small beginners book about animals.

" . . . and what is this one?" he asked pointing.

"Mmmmm a . . . bird?"

"Yes . . . what kind of bird?"

"Mmmmm a . . . eagle?"

"That's right! An eagle!"

More tears of joy came to Raven's eyes.

"Mommy, Mommy I got it right!" Raven wiped her eyes and headed into the living room with her daughter and . . . whatever Beast Boy was.

"She's really smart Rae." he said.

Farah turned her head to look at him. "Whose Rae?"

Beast Boy looked at his daughter weirdly. "Uh . . . your . . . mother?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "But mommys name is Adi-ryn." she said slowly.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, his eyes wide with disbelief and shock.

"Hey Farah why don't you get ready for bed." Raven said quickly.

Farah looked at the clock. "But it's not seven yet."

"Well go brush your teeth, then you can come back." Farah still looked puzzled, but she leapt off of Beast Boy's lap and ran to her bathroom. And once she was out of sight Beast Boy was in her face.

"Raven she dosen't know your real name?!"

She shushed him. "No. And . . . she's never seen me without this either . . . " She held up her finger with the holoring.

Beast Boy looked at the ring then back at her, his mouth open and eyes wide. "Raven . . . you've been hiding yourself from her?"

"I had to okay-"

"Why?"

"I told you I didn't want Farah apart of that life, and if ANYONE were to recognize me they would come for us-"

"But why not take it off when you get inside?"

Raven looked down then gave a little shrug. "I don't know . . . I just . . . didn't . . . "

Beast Boy almost looked heartbroken for her, and why wouldn't he. Raven was working so hard to become someone else, someone he didn't even know.

"Raven-" Before he could say anything else the little girl came bouncing back into the living room.

"I did it mommy!" she smiled so Raven could see her teeth.

"You sure did." said Raven looking at them, even though she couldn't really tell the difference. Raven walked over to the book case on the top shelf and grabbed an Ipad and some headphones. She put on one of Farah's cartoons and plugged the headphones in so Beast Boy and her could talk some more.

"Raven I understand you want to protect her and want her to have a normal life, but that's not going to be possible. Especially now that she can change into animals."

Raven put her head in her hands. "I know," she mumbled, "I don't know what to do."

Beast Boy got to his knees and scooted closer to her, putting his hands on her thighs, cursing the pantd she wore. **_Stay focused BB_**. "I do. Come back to the tower with me."

She snapped her head up. "No I can't-"

"Why not?"

"Uh hello. How many times have villains broken into the tower? And that's just the beginning. What will they saw when they found out that, not only I'm alive, but I have YOUR child?"

"I'll admit, Cy was really hurt, and he might be for a while, but he'll get over it. He misses you, we all do, even Terra-"

"Oh god! What will SHE say when she fines out!?"

"I don't care. I'm trying to think of what's best for Farah, and right now coming back to the tower so I can teach her about her powers is what's best for her. If she or the team dosen't like it then screw them."

Raven looked down again, then over to Farah who was contently watching her cartoon. Beast Boy was right. They had to do what was best for her, and if that meant going back to the tower and being labeled a slut, or whatever then it was worth it. Besides it was clear that Cyborg would look after her, hell look what he did to Beast Boy.

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Beast Boy had stop himself from jumping from his spot and shouting for joy.

Raven was coming back to Titans Tower.

"But if someone breaks in, or comes after Farah then we're gone alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, trust me. No one is coming after her, not while I'm around." Beast Boy ran to the back room excitedly, Raven right behind him.

"What are you doing?"

He spun around. "Um, helping you pack?"

She rolled her eyes shooing him out of her room. "We'll be ready by this weekend. There are things I have to take care of here first."

Beast Boy was about to whine and argue, but he just smiled in understanding, then began babbling about how great it was going to be to have her back, and to have Farah meet the team. She shook her head, he may have changed, but he was still the same.

After he settled down a bit, he glanced at the clock. "Well I should get back."

"Alright." she said somewhat saddly. She enjoyed his company the past few hours and Farah did too. "Don't tell anyone about us yet. Just Cyborg."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret until you come home." Beast Boy flashed her a toothy grin. Yup that's were Farah got it from all right. He bid the little girl good night after pinky promising to see her later. She was quite sad to see him leave, as he took off in the form of a falcon. The ice of his heart melting away.

Raven sat on her couch watching Farah contently.

Wow . . . I'm going back to the tower?

She did have things to take care of before she left though. After all she had a date with James on Friday night.

 **I was SOOOOO excited for this chapter! For when Farah finally gets some more of her powers. But we'll she get some of RAVEN'S powers?**

 **I guess you'll have to stick around and find out ;)**


	6. Home

**Im back baby!**

 **Just so you all know this may be the only chapter I write this week. I still have other projects I need to get started and finish, and I fear I am spending to much time on this one. But I will NOT forget about it. It will be finished mark my words!**

 **Thank you so much who read review follow and so forth.**

 **Story belongs to PurpleCat5817**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 6: Home**

"Mommy do you like your hair?"

Farah was currently standing on a chair behind her mother brushing her shoulder length fake black hair, while Raven put a small dusting of makeup on her fake fair skinned face.

Raven eyed her daughter from the mirror. "Of course. Why?"

Farah shrugged. "I dunno. Sometimes it feels . . . wrong. Like it doesn't belong to you." She continued brushing quietly humming to herself. Raven wasn't to surprised by this, Farah had made comments like that before, and not just about her appearance, but their lives in general, like something was amiss or something. True Farah was smart for her age, but Raven felt there was something more to it. Maybe Farah was a latent empath?

Raven finished her make up, which consisted of a light dusting of purple eye shadow and light purple lipstick. Lately she had been missing her purple eye color, a longing that had gotten worse when her daughter expressed her insecurities about her eyes and ears. Maybe she'd reveal her true self to Farah at the tower but for now shed stick to the lie. Great way to raise a child by the way. Once she had gotten into a black knee length dress, and a modest pair of black heels she stood before her blonde judge.

"How do I look?"

Farah shrugged. "Eh."

Raven may have been hurt if it wasn't for the mischievous gleam in her daughters eyes.

"Eh?" She repeated. She grabbed Farah by sides and tossed her onto the bed. "I'll show you 'eh'!" Raven began pinching her daughters sides and nibbling on her tummy causing her to shriek and flail with laughter. If Raven was to do something like this four even five years ago her powers probably would have ripped apart her home and anyone near her, but once again her child balanced her out, allowing her the freedom to feel and love.

A loud knocking from the door caused Raven to stop her assualt on her child, letting Farah scramble off the bed towards the door, Raven right behind her. She opened the door for her downstairs neighbor, an elderly women who loved kids, and adored Farah. She was a sweet old lady who babysat for free just to be around children.

After the babysitter was settled, her date knocked on her door a few minutes later. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and sports coat a goofy grin on his face and a bouquet of roses in his hands. Raven was touched by the sentiment but she felt flowers were so cliché. Still other then a paper one she had never received flowers from anyone. They both kissed Farah a good night and left for Ravens first ever . . . date.

* * *

Raven wasn't used to being dotted on, sure James helped Raven with rides and bills on occasion, but when the bill for dinner was as much as one months rent, it was just to much for her.

"James you didn't have to bring me here." she said eyeing the place around her hesitantly. The place was enormously fancy. Valets, piano music, six courses, whine, the works.

"Well I keep telling you. Money is never an issue." He smiled making sure to show off his silver watch. It was as clear to me Raven that he was trying way to hard. Why? He didn't have to, he should know that. She ignored the urge to call him out on it though, this WAS the last time she'd see him for who knows how long so she decided to just let whatever happen, happen.

The evening was pleasant, if not a bit much, but towards the end of the evening Raven decided to inform him of her decision.

"James, Farah and I will be going out of town for a while."

He raised a brow. "We're you headed?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I just think it's time Farah met my family."

Now he looked really confused. "I thought you said you didn't have any family?"

She proceeded to tell him a story that wasn't far from the truth about how she was knocked up, but was too ashamed to tell her family, so she left. However now that Farah was getting older, and the fact that she was in contact with one of her family members, she decided that now was a good time for them to meet her.

He listened intently. "Is she going to meet her father?"

Honestly Raven didn't know. Technically she met Beast Boy, but she didn't know he was her father, she was still unsure whether or not to tell him. "I don't know." She answered.

He nodded deep in thought then let out a small chuckle. "So this is a good bye dinner?"

She gave a minute shrug with her bare shoulder. "I . . . can't say." They both sat in uncomfortable silence until Ravens phone began to vibrate from her bag.

 ** _Thank god!_** Looking at the caller ID she saw it was her babysitter. Oh no. Apprehensively she answered. "Hello-"

" _Adi you need to come home right now!"_ She demanded over the phone.

"Whoa whoa s-s-slow down, what-"

" _Just get home now!"_ The click of the phone told her the evening was going to be cut short.

Raven was beyond nervous when her and James walked the flight of stairs to her apartment. James was under the impression Farah might be hurt somehow, but Raven had other suspicions, ones she hoped were wrong.

Raven threw her key into the door and the second she unlocked it the sweet elderly women stormed out of the apartment. She turned sharply to Raven a disgusted look on her face. "If I had known one of YOUR kind was living here I would have had you kicked out on the spot. Mark my words you'll be out of here by the end of the month." She turned on her heel and flew downstairs to her apartment, a confused James right behind her trying to calm her down.

Doesn't that take me back, she thought to herself. With her empathic raider she located Farahs aura, once again it felt different. Oh no. She followed the trail to Farahs bedroom and under her daughters bed. Getting to her stomach to look under the small bed she could just barely make out the small silhouette of something furry.

"Farah?" She called soothingly. The small fur ball slowly emerged from her hiding spot, Raven staring with large fake blue eyes. A small baby kitten crawled out from under the bed and nuzzled into Ravens arm. The kittens fur was a beautiful shining yellow-gold with deep violet eyes, but unlike last time were she felt happiness, she felt her daughter was sad and scared.

Raven scooped Farah-cat into her arms. "Farah I know you're scared but you need to change back now okay honey." This time the change was instant. Farah looked to her mother with a frightened gaze then the small girl wrapped her arms around her mother and began crying.

"Oh . . . my . . . god . . . "

Raven didn't need to look into The doorway to see James gawking at them.

* * *

 **Titans tower. Next day.**

"Well you seem to be doing better." Black Canary observed.

Beast Boy gave her a smile. "I guess so. I-uh-feel lighter I guess."

"Oh? How so?"

He shifted. "I-uh finally told Cyborg of something I did."

She stared with genuine surprise. "Wow."

Beast Boy laughed. "Is that weird or something?"

"For someone like you that keeps things bottled up? Yes it's a huge deal. You and he are close?"

"Oh yeah we're thick as thieves."

She smiled. "If It wasn't for this team do you think you and he would be friends?"

He shook his head. "Oh god no. He was a jock I'm very much a nerd. I mean if it wasn't for my green skin and his metal we never would have met."

She could see the shift in his attitude as soon as he mentioned his skin. "You don't care much for your appearance do you?"

He scoffed. "Would you? You wouldn't have to worry about it your gorgeous," he didn't catch what he said till the last second Black Canary raising a surprised brow, "N-no I-I-I . . . wha-wha-what I mean I-I-is-"

She laughed shushing him. "It's okay." Beast boy slowly composed himself praying he didn't look to red in front of the beautiful crime fighter.

"What I mean is when your green and have fangs, and pointed ears, the ladies aren't really lining up to be with you ya know? I have to hide behind jokes and a winning personality."

She nodded again. "Terra seems to like you?"

He looked down at the floor. "But she wasn't the first to say I was funny though." She tilted her head waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "Her name was Raven. She was our teammate and friend, and what I did to her was unforgivable . . . "

* * *

 **Later that day.**

"Mommy where are we going?" Farah whined again. Raven, took a break from her packing and placed the toddler on her bed. She had put off telling her, but clearly she couldn't put it off any longer.

"We are going to stay with family for a while."

Farah tilted her head adorably. "I thought you said we didn't have family?"

"I don't have a mommy and daddy, but you have aunts and uncles."

Farah "oh'd" but was still puzzled. "How come I never met them before?"

Raven rehearsed this for hours. She was ready for whatever question Farah would throw at her. "You were too young and their super busy, but now that your older we can go visit them." Once again Farah was thoughtful. "And guess who else will be there? Beast boy."

Farah gasped with excitement. "YAY!" She bounced.

"That's not all. He's also going to help you change into animals. No more accidents anymore ok?" Farah's smile dropped slightly thinking about her last "accident". Her and the elderly babysitter were playing and apparently Farah got too excited, and out of no where she just changed into a kitten. Her sitter screamed in fear scaring Farah so bad she hid and wouldn't come out, unsure of what to do, her sitter called Raven to come back.

Raven smiled at her daughter hoping to brighten her spirits. "Ok now go get packed." Farah scrambled off the bed and bolted for her room. Raven shook her head and continued to pack her belongings. She was nervous sure, but she was positive that once the shock wore off her friends would welcome both of them with open arms, well she couldn't speak for Terra. And once Farah warmed up to her old team she'd love them too. Farah knew who they were after all.

* * *

 _ **1 year after Farah was born**_

 _Raven sat sideways on her couch, a book in her hands and the TV blaring. You'd think Raven would enjoy the silence that her apartment had to offer, but after a while she discovered she missed the noise and interruptions when she tried to read, and as god as her witness no one would ever know that. The only other sounds to be heard were the sounds of her one year old daughter on the floor playing with her blocks. She was surrounded by the little wooden toys dressed in a lime green onesie with a headband to keep her blonde curly hair out of her eyes. She clicked the blocks together as she sucked innocently on a yellow pacifier. On occasion she would test her walking abilities by getting to her feet, wobbling over to her mother to hand her a block then wobble back to her spot, then repeat._

 _Raven smiled at the sight of her playing daughter and went back to her book, then the T.V. show that was on cut off for a "breaking news" segment, and of course it was her old team, the Teen Titans. She ignored the broadcast, paying to much attention would make her melancholy, however Farah did something she hadn't before._

 _When she heard the voices of the Teen Titans, her little head snapped up towards the television and she crawled as fast as her little limbs could take her, losing her pacifier in the process, to the wooden entertainment center the held the television up high. She hoisted herself onto her two wobbly legs, using the cabinet to assist her, and began banging on the cabinet doors with her little hands. Raven was about to tell her "no" when a picture of the Titans showed up on the screen._

 _"Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa-meeeeeee. Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa-meeeeeeee . . . " She babbled over and over again. Raven sat up straight staring at the one year old. She could swear she was saying "family". Raven wasn't watching or listening to the broadcast, she couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter when suddenly she started slapping harder on the cabinet doors, her litte tush bouncing excitedly._

 _"Da-da! Da-da! Da-da! Da-da!" she babbled._

 _Once again Raven looked up to the television. There, giving an interview, was Beast Boy._

 ** _(A/N: This part was inspired by PurpleCat5817's "Just you and Me")_**

* * *

Farah did that a few more times whenever she saw the Titans or Beast Boy, but never any other time. Not for James or the daycare or anything. This coupled with recent events just proved to Raven she had to have some empathic powers along with her shape shifting.

Once she was done packing her suitcases she helped Farah with hers, which was mostly stuffed animals.

"No, no, no you can take two stuffed animals." Farah pouted, but tried to decide on two while Raven packed her daughters belongings.

"Okay I'm ready." Raven looked down at Farah's choices. Her green teddy bear she got from James when she was born, and a black bird she got for her birthday.

 ** _Oh the ironies._**

Raven packed her daughters suitcase with her clothes and other of her nessecary items then someone began knocking on the door. Farah bolted for the front door, her green bear in her arms. "It's Beast Boy!" She shouted happily.

Raven was puzzled at how Farah could have known that, but then maybe she could smell him. She joined her by the front door opening it for the changeling.

"Beast Boy!" Farah practically leapt into his arms and he was ecstatic to hold her again. His eyes met Raven.

"You guys ready?"

She nodded then went to the back room for their suitcases, but Beast Boy could sense something was off. "You okay?" He asked.

She finished up packing Farah's belongings, but didn't look up at him. "I . . . don't know . . ."

Beast boy put his hands on her shoulders. "It's gonna be ok. I promise."

She turned around glaring UP at him. When did he get so tall? "You can't promise that. What if Terra-"

"I told you," this time he grabbed her gently by her arms, "this is about Farah and whatever happens, happens. We can get through it." Raven wasn't exactly comforted, but she just had to remind herself that they were doing this for Farah. Still what DID Beast Boy plan to do about Terra? Where they even still together? She didn't have the stomach to ask.

Beast boy took their bags down to the T-car, a chatty Farah right behind him. Raven glanced around her former life, a wave of sadness flowing over her. For Farah's sake they didn't move everything, at least that's what she told Beast Boy, in reality she had this place as a means to escape if she needed to. This was her life for the past four years, would she ever come back? Did she even want to? I guess they'd have to find out. She locked the door shut and walked to the stairs.

"Adi?"

Raven looked up the staircase and was surpirsed to see James running down to her. He was so freaked out watching Farah transform right in front of his eyes, she could sense the conflicting emotions inside of him. After all he cared for Farah and Raven, but now he knew Farah was meta human. It didn't take him long to piece together that Beast Boy of the Teen Titans was the father considering the fact that she had pointed ears and can change into animals. Surprisingly he couldn't figure out Farahs eyes. Guess he never saw Ravens eyes, so for all he knew Raven was still normal.

He met her at the foot of the stairs. "Uh . . . hi." He said awkwardly.

She shuffled. "Hi." They stood there staring at anything, but each other until he caught Beast Boy packing their things into a car with Farah.

"So that's her father huh?" He said with a frown.

Raven glanced in their direction. "Yup. Now that she's showing signs of abilities we need to go to a safe place were she can learn to control them."

James gave a small scoff. "Like the X-men?" She glared at him as he put up his hands apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. It's just gonna take some getting used to is all." Raven could feel the conflicted feelings he was having between his love for Farah and his contempt for meta humans, even though as far as he knew only Farah was a meta human. Raven glanced in the direction of the car to see Beast Boy helping to buckle Farah into the back seat. Once he was done he looked over to Raven telling her it was time to go.

"Looks like it's time." He nodded sadly then wrapped his arms around her slender waist, her arms around his neck. He savored every second of their touch. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us." She said into his neck.

He smiled. "Well your my friend and a love Farah, I would do it again if I had to." Raven released him with a nod and headed to the T-car, where Beast Boy was waiting for her. They hopped into the car and buckled up.

"Who was that?" He asked.

Raven sighed already staring out the window. "A friend . . . " Was all she said. Once Beast Boy was sure everyone was buckled in and ready he pulled out of her apartment complex and headed for the tower, ignoring the young man glaring daggers at him from the rear view mirror.

* * *

The car ride was quiet except for Farah who would ask a question or start jabbering away about random things. Raven would glance at Beast Boy once in a while and let out a small laugh. "You know the road is in front of you right?" Raven noticed Beast Boy was watching Farah in the rear view mirror more then he was watching the road.

"Heh sorry. I just want to make sure she's okay without one of those . . . car chair things."

She chuckled. "A car seat?"

"Yea one of those." Once again quiet, but they couldn't discuss anything important since Farah would hear them, even if they whispered, so that would have to wait. So they continued on in silence. Beast Boy wanted to know if Raven planned on staying. From the looks of the suitcases it didn't look like she was. But then what would she do? Return to her life with a shape shifting daughter, who didn't even know her own mother used to be a superhero? He had a lot of work to do that was for sure.

"Mommy, mommy look the T!"

Farah was bouncing in her seat pointing to Titans Tower. Raven shifted in her seat nervously once the tower came into view. "That's right Farah," Beast Boy announced, "that's were I live, and that's were we're going."

"Ooooooo." She continued to stare in wonder even as they drove into the secret dark tunnel that led to the Titans garage.

"Hold your breath and make a wish!" Beast Boy shouted. Farah took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing up with air as the drove through the tunnel. "Go ahead Raven." She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on!" He followed his daughters lead and held his own breath, without puffing her own ceeks, Raven held her breath, along with the rest of her family. Wow . . . her family . . .

Once they emerged from the tunnel they all released the air packet into their lungs

"What did you wish for?" Raven asked her daughter in the back seat.

Farah giggled. "I can't tell you or it won't come true." Farah made the same wish each and every time she could. Birthdays, tunnels, stars, little did she know that this time it actually came true. After all her father was in the drivers seat.

* * *

Cyborg couldn't concentrate on anything. He tried video games, cleaning up, working out, but nothing was calming his nerves. He trusted Beast Boy, even when he beat his head in when he admitted he knocked up Raven and he pushed her away, and when he said Raven was alive he believed him. Still he was scared it was true, and also scared it wasn't true. What if the rug was about to be pulled out from underneath him and this was all a joke, a sick joke. Could Raven really be coming back?

A beeping on his arm got his attention. He set up the security system in the tower to alert him when Beast Boy had returned. Right now he was looking at the video feed coming from the elevator. He felt the oxygen leave his body, his thoat tightening as tears threatened the back of his eye. It was Raven. In the elevator with Beast Boy. Even with the holo ring on he KNEW that was her, he designed the images after all. That wasn't it though. Once he had fully taken in the image of his sister, he looked down to the little blonde girl who was holding her hand. That was her daughter. Her and Beast Boy's daughter. He was about to meet Beast Boy and Raven's daughter for the first time.

He cut the feed when he heard the common room doors open. Beast Boy stepped inside and motioned for the girls to walk in front of him.

"And this is our living room, and kitchen area." he said in a soothing voice. He seemed to be giving the little blonde the lay of the land. She looked around with large eyes in wonder, her arm clinging to her little green teddy bear, but her other hand older her mothers. She may have been fascinated by where she was, but she was still shy and nervous in a new place, and she shrank behind her mother when she saw the big metal man.

"Raven . . . ?"

Raven's fake blue eyes met the eyes of her older brother. Without looking Raven passed Farah's hand to Beast Boys as she walked closer to the metal man.

"Cy-cyborg . . . " They couldn't help it any longer. They both wrapped their arms around each other, both of them releasing streams of tears they had been holding in the wake of each others absence. Cyborg wanted to be mad. He wanted to yell at her for leaving them, for letting them all think she was dead, but now that she was there, in his arms again, alive, he couldn't be angry. He couldn't yell at her. All he wanted to do was hold her, and never let her go.

If there was anyone she was sad about leaving it was this man in front of her. The relationship they had was something she missed, and cherished. She bathed his metal chest with her tears, once again glad for Farah that was keeping her powers balanced. Finally after a tearful reunion they pulled away, but Cyborg kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Well . . . look at you." Was all he could think to say.

She smiled wiping the tears away. "And you? Your . . . you . . . " To overcome with emotion she couldn't think of anything better either.

The two continued to stare at each other, soaking in each others feel, but then Cyborg's gaze found the little girl holding Beast Boys hand. She shied away from him ducking behind Beast Boy's leg, but still kept eye contact with the metal man. He was interesting to look at, he was ENORMOUS compared to her, but he had such a kind and gentle expression on his face, it was like she couldn't be scared.

"Well hello." he said gently. He got to one knee, not to close as to frighten her, but close enough. "My name is Cyborg."

She had never met this guy before and yet she could swear she already knew him somehow. Farah inched towards him, her teddy bear clutched tightly against her chest. She reached up and touched the metal half of his face. "Have we met before?" she asked softly.

He smiled a warm smile that relaxed her even more. "No sweetie I don't think we have. Maybe you saw me on T.V. or something."

She tilted her head in thought. " . . . no thats not it."

Raven watched the exchange curiously. How would she know Cyborg from somewhere?

The common room doors opened startling everyone, in ran Drake Daniels and his new girlfriend, looking somewhat worried.

"Hey Cy, I'm picking up some demonic activity in . . . " His gaze fell on the young black haired women in the room. Since Drake's powers were magic based he would sense when those with darker abilities were around. As soon as Raven stepped into the tower, and since he hadn't felt Raven's aura in a few years he didn't recognize it, but now that he was looking right at her . . . there was no doubt. ". . . Raven?"

The pinkette beside him stepped in front of Drake looking up and down the girl. "Is. . . that . . . ?"

Raven smiled slightly. "Hi . . . Kole, hi Drake."

Kole placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. "RAVEN!" She threw her arms around her. "It's you!" Raven and Kole weren't close, but Kole lost her first boyfriend to the demon Carnus, and she hated losing friends.

She pulled away, and it was Raven's turn to look her up and down. "I like the new uniform."

Kole smiled a thank you, and did a quick spin to show off her new costume. Instead white boots, she wore light blue boots with black soles, a leotard like top much like Raven's old costume that showed off her bare toned legs, and the belly was a bright white with the lower half and cups of the breasts a dark blue patterned to look like diamonds. What was most interesting about her new outfit were her light purple sleeves that looked more like folding fans when she would left her arms. Raven nodded in acceptance of her outfit then turned her head to Drake, his signiture long black coat along with boots and jeans was his typical outfit. Nothing to new about it.

Drake began to walk forward with his arms awkwardly outward as if to hug her, but since he was never comfortable with physical contact he looked like a scarecrow was coming towards her.

She stepped back holding her hand to his chest. "It's okay."

"Oh thank god." Drake just took her hand and shook it. "Good to see you aga-" Drake felt another magical aura in the room, it was like Raven's, but slightly weaker. He didn't pay any attention to it, but now that he was this close to Raven he could tell this was different.

Raven noticed him looking around the room with just his eyes. She assumed he was looking for the other source of Raven's powers. "Looking for . . . her?" Raven motioned to Beast Boy's leg were the young girl had taken shelter behind the shape shifter again, warily eyeing the new comers.

Drake's eyes fell to the size of dinner plates, but Kole calmly walked over to the young girl getting to her knees smiling kindly at her. "Hello little one," she said with a large smile, "my name is Kole. What is yours?"

Farah seemed a little bit more at ease with the girl as she inched towards her, but her hand went up right up to Kole's hair. "I like your hair. I like pink." Kole giggled with the girl, but Drake was putting the pieces together in his head.

"So if I was to guess that she's four . . . would I win the grand prize?" he asked Raven.

She shuffled uncomfortably. " . . . she's three and a half . . . "

Drake nodded looking at the little girl again . . . and caught sight of her ears. He looked up to Beast Boy, the question obvious on his face. Beast Boy nodded as an answer to his question.

"Okay well, I'm getting out of here before Terra get's back and skins you alive." Drake turned to leave, but a firm hand grabbed his ear.

"No, we are staying here to support Raven and Beast Boy." She seemed to put together the pieces quicker then he, but she wasn't bothered by it at all. "Raven's back, with a little girl! This is a good day." She finally released his ear, and as she did, Starfire, Nightwing, and Terra walked into the common room.

"Hey guys whats-" Nightwing survyed the main room, and saw the young black haired women, a little girl by Kole and a couple of suitcases, with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and an uncomfortable looking Drake. "uh . . . who is . . . ?" His own questioned was answered the closer he looked at the young women. "Raven?"

Starfire put a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Husband Dick, that is not Raven. Raven had violet hair and eyes with pale skin, this young women has . . . " Starfire took a closer look, then scrunched her face in thought as she inspected her. Starfire flew closer to her. "R-Raven?"

Raven gave a small awekward smile. "Hi Starfire."

Every glass in the living area shattered as the alien princess screamed in aboslute joy, wrapping her arms around the empath and spinning her around in the air at warp speed. "YOU ARE ALIVE! . . . " she repeated over and over again.

"STARFIRE!" Nightwing called to his wife. Starfire stopped her celebration setting the poor dizzy demoness onto the ground.

"My apologize, I am just so overjoyed!" she squealed.

"Yes," Raven grunted, "it's good to see you too Starfire."

Nightwing approached slowly. "Wow . . . it really is you?" he said giving her a soft hug. The adrenaline from Starfire's hug was slowly wearing off so she was able to except his hug.

"Well look at you." Last but not least. Terra gently gave the missing Titan a hug. "Good to see your . . . uh . . . not . . . ya know. . . "

"Yeah. Not dead and all that." Raven finished.

"We must celebrate this most joyous occasion!" Starfire squealed happily.

"Before we do Starfire," Raven stopped her, "there's something I need to tell you all." Raven turned to Farah and waved her hand to come to her. Farah cautiously approached, her green bear still in her arms. She was VERY uncomfortable with everyone staring at her, but just like with Cyborg, she felt like she knew them on a very personal level. Raven lifted Farah into her arms, her former team looking at them both curiously. "This is my daughter . . . Farah."

Starfire was about to shriek with excitement again, but Nightwing held her back. Something about this seemed off. "Raven how old is she?"

Raven, tired of the same questions, got to the point. "She is three and a half, and to answer your next question . . . " Raven reached her hand around pulling a chunk of Farah's hair behind her very pointed ear. All three mouths dropped when they saw the adorable yet troubling ears, then all focus went to Beast Boy whose head was down in shame.

After a few more minutes of the most uncomfortable silence known to man, there was a small voice that seemed to ease the tension. "Mommy I'm hungry."

Raven nodded. "Cyborg can you-"

"One Cyborg sandwitch-er-something coming up." he announced. He went to the kitchen and began pulling items out for a PB&J. Raven took her daughter and set her on a nearby stool, Cyborg handing the little girl a glass of milk. While Cyborg and Farah were in the kitchen Raven turned around to see all eyes planted on her or Beast Boy.

She exhaled. "Can I sit down before we get into this?" Raven walked calmly to the living area to sit on the couch, but she could feel the confusion, frustration, and one of just blind hot rage.

Take three guesses where that was coming from.

Raven took a seat on the couch, Beast Boy sitting far away from her on the other side. "So whose first?" she asked.

Nightwing spoke up, but it wasn't to Raven. "Beast Boy did you know Raven was alive this whole time?"

He shook his head. "I only found out about her and Farah about a week ago." Raven could feel that everyone in the room felt a little better knowing that Beast Boy wasn't keeping her and Farah hidden or anything like that, still there were more questions.

Beast Boy and Raven cringed when Terra stepped on front of them. "So you had a kid all this time?" She scowled at Beast Boy

"I didn't kn-"

"IT DOSEN'T MATTER! YOU SLEPT WITH HER WHEN WE WERE STILL TOGETHER!" she shrieked.

Beast Boy got to his feet. "We we're fighting constantly, and it was ALWAYS my fault! _'Terra could do no wrong'_ , _'Terra's the victim'_ , _'poor Terra'_ , it was exhausting! I just wanted to be with someone who wasn't constantly dragging me down."

"Well you aren't the model of a perfect man either! You never talk to me! Now I guess I know why. You didn't have the BALLS to tell me you knocked up the WITCH and she had YOUR child!"

"ENOUGH!" Drake booming roar shook the tower to it's core and effectivelly shut up the fighting couple. Everyone looked in his direction, but he just motioned to the kitchen. Farah was staring at the two fighting in the living room, and she was absolutely terrified.

"Good job Terra." Raven muttered under her breath. Terra wanted to scream at her, but she was already heading to the kitchen to get her child. Raven grabbed the PB&J then grabbed her daughter who was clinging to her mother with a vice-like grip as they headed to the doors. "We'll be in my room." she called back, and left without another word.

The Titans looked around to each other, then one by one they left the common room, and headed to Raven's room. Finally all that was left was Beast Boy and Terra. She had her arms folded, glaring daggers at him. "We're settling this . . . now!" she said firmly.

 **Let me know what you guys think. Should the fight between Terra and Beast Boy be bigger? Who is more at fault here? Is anyone at fault?**

 **Let me know, and I'll see ya next time,**


	7. Do you

**We're back!**

 **Thank you so much to all that review, follow and fav!**

 **I hope your enjoying my take on PurpleCat5817 "My Hidden Child"**

 **Please read and review.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 7: Do you . . .**

Nightwing paced the small space of his office, arms folded, brows together in thought, but to everyone else in the room he looked like he was angry . . . or constipated.

With the uncomfortable silence hanging heavily in the room his wife decided to say something. "Husband what is the matter? Are you not happy that friend Raven is back?"

Nightwing snapped his head up as if only just now realizing she, along with Cyborg, Kole and Drake, were in the office with him. "Oh yes, of course I'm happy she's back." he said quickly.

"Well I'm convinced." Drake commented sarcastically. He was sitting backwards in a chair with his arms folded over it.

Nightwing sighed. "Look I AM glad she's back and alive, but how am I supposed to react to this? She left for four years without so much as a phone call, and was raising a child by herself, didn't she know we would help her? We wouldn't have pushed her away. We didn't do that when she told us Trigon was her father, and wouldn't have done it when she told us she was pregnant."

"Nightwing, your taking this way to personally man." Cyborg said with a shake of his head.

"Well why shouldn't I-"

"Cuz it ain't about you man. It's about Raven and Beast Boy."

"Put yourself in her shoes," said Kole, "she's never been in a relationship before, she develops a close friendship with Beast Boy, and in the heat of the moment they sleep together and gets pregnant while Beast Boy is still in a relationship with Terra. How WAS she supposed to react to that?"

"Relationship being a generous term." Drake muttered. Everyone looked at him for him to elaborate. "Well come on? Am I the only one who saw those two just going through the motions?"

"Your not the only one," Cyborg agreed, "but that didn't give BB the right to sleep with Raven then abandon her."

"I'm not defending what he did," said Drake getting defensive, "it's just obvious that they're together because they feel like they have to be. Besides Raven isn't miss innocent either. She took off with nothing more then a note and decided to raise that child on her own just because she THOUGHT Beast Boy wouldn't step up to the plate, but we all know that's not true." Everyone looked down in sadness remembering just what Drake was talking about.

"Still that does not excuse Beast Boy's behavior, but fault doesn't belong to one or the other. They both share the blame for the situation they are in now." Starfire said quietly.

Drake shrugged. "Well at the end of the day, it's not our business. It happened, it's over nothing we can do to change it."

"Regardless," Nightwing stated, "it IS our business, maybe not their personal lives, but the fact that we now have a child in the tower means we need to rethink everything we thought we knew about keeping the tower and each other safe."

"But weren't we already thinking of what to do if a child was in the tower?" Starfire said, her hands drifting to her lower abdomen. Nightwing looked to his wife with a soft expresssion, while everyone else went wide-eyed.

"Star are you-" Cyborg began.

She hurriedly shook her head. "No, no, no, but we are trying to have a bumgorf of our own though."

"Bum-gorf?" Starfire responded to Drake that "Bumgorf" was the Tameranean word for "baby", but after that the Titans got quiet and contemplative thinking of what to do next.

"Did Raven mention to anyone why she came back?" Nightwing asked.

Everyone looked at each other, obviously not knowing the answer.

"Well Farahs what, almost four? Maybe she's showing signs of powers?"

Everyone looked back at Nightwing who was seriously considering Drakes statement. "Let's find out why she's back and go from there. But NO ONE is kicking anyone out, EVER." With that the Titans and Drake filed out of the office heading for Raven s room.

* * *

Terra nearly walked through the door of her bedroom before it opened all the way, her anger directed at the green boy behind her. Terra wanted to settle this, but was afraid of an audience, so she stomped off to the bedroom that they shared with him close behind.

"Ok we're here-" Terra spun around slapping him across his face. His head jerked but he didn't retaliate. "Okay I deserve that-"

"Your damn right you do!" She yelled. She began pacing her bedroom. "Now it all makes sense. You've felt guilty for cheating on me and its been tearing you up inside." She was speaking out loud, but mumbling as if to herself.

"Yeah okay I admit it. I slept with Raven four years ago, but I had NO idea she was pregnant."

"Maybe she wasn't. How do we know the kids even yours?"

He barked a laugh. "Seriously? She has pointed ears and changes into animals, and your wondering if she's my kid?"

She knew it was a ludicrous question but she was so upset nothing was making sense as it came out of her mouth. She stopped her pacing staring directly at him. "So what now? Go off with Raven and your kid? Have a big happy family, and just cut me out of your life?"

Beast boy sighed grabbing fistfuls of his hair in frustration. "I don't want that-"

"Then what do you want?! Why is she back?!"

"She's back because Farah is showing signs of powers and I need to teach her how to control them and that's IT!"

She scoffed folding her arms. "Then she'll leave right? Just like before. She left you Beast Boy, with YOUR child, she left without a word with your kid. How do you know she won't run off as soon as she gets what she wants then you'll never see them again!?"

"She wouldn't do that!" The slight tremor in his voice told her he had at least entertained the thought.

"Okay then. Let's just say for arguments sake that she does stay, then what? Just forget about all we've been through, just forget about-"

"DONT! Just don't go there Terra!" He shouted. "I wouldn't have done what I did if you ever ONCE thought about ME!"

"DONT YOU DARE PUT THIS ON ME BEAST BOY!"

"WHY NOT? YOU BLAME ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED TOO-"

"I NEVER BLAMED YOU-"

"YOU SAID I QUOTE, 'IF IT WASNT FOR HIS UNSTABLE GENETICS'-"

It was her turn to grab at her hair in annoyance. "THAT ISNT WHAT I-"

"DID YOU EVEN LOVE ME?!"

The question threw her off. She looked like someone had just slapped her making her mouth useless. "W-w-what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Just answer the question. I know I've said it to you, but you've never said it to me. It's always been 'me too' or 'right back atchya BB'. So tell me. Forget everything we've been through, forget Raven's back with Farah. Do. You. Love. Me?"

Terra began sputtering, "That's n-not the point-"

"Do you love me?"

"We're not talking about this-"

"Terra do you love me-"

"Your acting like a child-"

"TERRA DO YOU LOVE ME-"

"I DONT KNOW!"

Terra's hands slapped over her mouth, her eyes wide with disbelief at what she just said. Beast Boy stepped back, a look on his face saying he knew this was a long time coming.

"That's . . . what I thought . . . " They stayed there in silence expect for Terra's sobs, and Beast Boys heart breaking.

* * *

Raven couldn't believe it. Her room was exactly the same. Her antiques, her bed, her books and bookcases, even her closet was still filled with her old uniforms, she was curious to know if they still fit. Looking around nastalgicly she took a deep breath then immediately started coughing.

 ** _Maybe I should clean up._**

With Farah in tow she opened the drapes shaking off a thing layer of dust. Now that there was more light in the room, Farah took this chance to look around the odd looking room with her green teddy bear still in her arms. Starting off she went to the bookcase. The books were all thick, old, dusty and most of them where in different languages, nothing like the books her mother read now. Moving on Farah saw lots of candles, powders, weird nick knacks, glass balls, viles of different colored liquids and big trunks. Farah felt like she stepped into a Harry Potter book.

She noticed some bottles of colorful liquid on a shelf just within arms reach, and with her curiosity getting the better of her, she set her teddy bear down and grabbed a bottle of yellow liquid. She'd became mesmerized by the liquid as it swished around the glass bottle, looking at the top of the bottle she removed the cork and took a sniff. It didn't small like anything, but she wondered what it tasted like-

"FARAH DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Raven ripped the bottle from a puzzled Farahs hands setting it back then placing the toddler on the bed. "Sit." Clearly she was going to have to rearrange everything if they were going to stay there.

"Mommy what Is this place?" Farah asked looking around. She fought the urge to touch stuff by clasping her fingers together tightly, but she was wanting to touch and explore some more.

Raven in her frustration responded without thinking. "This was my room when I lived here."

Raven began putting some of the more dangerous things on higher shelf and didn't catch her mistake until Farah asked, "You used to live here? I thought only superheroes live here?" Ravens mouth stopped working as her mind raced to think of something to say. "And if you lived here, why does this place look like a wizards house?"

It was bitter sweet when someone knocked on her door. On the one hand she knew she was in for a lecture, but on the other hand she didn't want Farah asking anymore questions just yet. "Come in." She said quickly.

The doors opened to reveal her former team but instead of looking like they were ready to scold her, they wore big smiles. Well at least Kole, Starfire and Cyborg did.

"Friend we have come to help clean your place of dwellings." Starfire announced, a few dusters and a some rags in hand.

"We didn't touch anything, as you can see. I hope it's okay?" Cyborg asked.

Raven waved him off. "It's perfect. Though I need to go through a few of the bottles and books, but other then that it's fine."

"Nice. Farah do you want to help us clean?" Farah apprehensively joined Kole in helping to tidy up the place, while Cyborg and Drake checked the security, and the magical wardings. Nightwing however joined Raven on the far side of the room. Both of them stood with arms folded and blank expressions, just like old times.

"Let me guess, gonna yell at me?" Raven asked plainly.

"If that's what you want." He responded evenly. "Raven you leaving hurt us. It hurt us bad, and I'm glad your back don't get me wrong, but it'll take some time to get over . . . . this."

Raven nodded feeling his sadness and pain. Nightwing turned to Farah who was helping the girls to clean. "Has she been showing powers?"

Raven nodded. "She's able to change into animals, and she MIGHT have some empathic abilities. That's why we can back, so Beast Boy can teach her how to control them."

Nightwing turned to look at her. ". . . And then?"

Raven shuffled uneasily. "One step at a time. I left because I wanted to give Farah the chance at a normal life, and to keep her safe. I still want that for her."

Reluctantly Nightwing had to except that. The idea of Raven leaving again was painful, but she had a child and SHE came first, even if that meant leaving again.

Drake finished checking the warding on the room, but when he turned around he was faced with the little blonde girl who was staring up at him with large curious eyes. Then her gaze dropped to the teal ruby around his neck.

"Um . . . hello . . . tiny human." Another thing Drake wasn't good at. Kids.

"Why are you wearing a necklace? I thought only girls wear necklaces?" Anyone within earshot stifled their laughter while Drake stared down at the innocent little girl.

"This helps me control my powers."

She continued to stare with a tilted blonde head. "What are your powers?"

"I can change into a dragon." that was the shortened version at least.

She waited a few more seconds. "Is that it?"

More stifled laughter and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his girlfriend with an amused smile on her face.

"Farah leave Drake alone." Raven said attempting to contain her laughter. Farah bounced off to explore the room some more under the watchful eye of her mother, a grumpy dragon knight sauntering over to his girlfriend.

"'Is that it?' I'll have her know I've taken down entire armies single handedly."

Kole shot him a teasing smirk. "Oh JUST an ENTIRE army?" All that did was earn her a playful smack on her behind.

* * *

Cleaning out the rest of her room actually took quite a while, mostly it was the magical odds and ends that were the most trouble, but other then that the place was cleaned and fit with an extra twin bed for Farah. The aforementioned child would follow the individual Titans around asking whatever question came to mind.

"Why are you orange", "What does this do?", "What does the bird on your chest mean?", "How come your metal dosent come off?", "Why do you keep calling mommy Raven?"

It was after that question that Raven had to explain to her team that Farah only knew her as Aderyn Taylor and hadn't seen her real appearance either. This earned her more hurt looks from her teammates. She would much rather they be angry with her, that way they'd get over it faster, hurt takes a bit longer.

Once they were finished getting their room squared away it was time for dinner, but Farah and Raven stayed behind, they're were things they needed to talk about.

Strangely Farah seemed very . . . . at home here. She was still shy around everyone, but she seemed to be adjusting well so far. Currently she was getting her section of the room the way she wanted, with her dolls, crayons, and so on, when Raven took a seat on one of her trunks.

"Farah honey there's something we need to talk about." Raven was not looking forward to this, in fact she would much rather explain talk to her child about where babies come from.

Farah went to her mother who hoisted the girl onto her lap. "You've been asking why they keep calling me Raven, and why their all superheroes-"

"I knew it!" Farah bounced excitedly on Ravens lap. "You ARE a superhero and Ravens your super hero name!" She looked around the room remembering the Harry Potter like atmosphere. "Were you a witch?"

Raven looked at her daughter with mild surprise and amusement, and slight contempt at the nickname. "Sort of. See Raven IS my name. Not Aderyn."

She stopped her bouncing. "Oh . . . So you are a super hero?"

Raven shifted. "I . . . was-"

Once again she bounced happily, her tiny butt hurting Ravens leg. "My mommy is a super hero! My mommy is a super hero! My mommy-"

Raven attempted to calm her child. "Farah honey I used to be a superhero, but not anymore."

Once again she stopped her bouncing. "Oh? Why not?"

Once again she shuffled uncomfortably. "Well when mommy had you in her tummy I couldn't be a superhero anymore and I had to leave so I could be with you."

Farah seemed saddened by this. "So it was my fault your not a hero anymore?"

Technically it was Beast Boys. "Oh honey no, I left because I didn't want you getting hurt that's all."

Raven could see the little wheels in her mind turning. "So . . . why did we come back?"

"Well you know that you've been changing right," she gave a small nod, "well Beast Boy can change too, so he's going to teach you how to change . . . better-"

Once again Farah beamed brighter then the sun. Just like her father she could go from one emotion to the next so fast it made her mothers head spin.

"Am I going to be a superhero?!"

Wow that went south fast. "No Farah t-that's not what-"

Farah hopped off her mothers lap, oblivious to what Raven was trying to tell her, and began excitedly bouncing around the room. "I'm going to be a superhero! I'm going to be a superhero! I'm going to be a superhero!..."

Raven loved it when her daughter was excited like this, once again blaming it on Farahs empathic abilities if she had any, even if Farah was misunderstanding the conversation. Raven let her bounce around a few more minutes before she had to calm her down.

"Farah honey I need-" but before she said anything else Farah vanished in front of her eyes. She gasped, but saw that Farah was only in the form of a small yellow-gold humming bird. Raven relaxed as the little bird zipped around her room, her excitement still emitting off of her like a ray of sunlight. Raven didn't have the heart to tell Farah she never planned on staying. Once Farah had decent control of her new powers, they would go right back to their simple normal life.

You know the life where Farah was teased constantly for her ears and eyes, had no father, was stuck at a minimum wage job with the boss she hated, living at the small apartment with a guy who hated meta humans. Yup she couldn't wait to go back.

Raven decided Farah was a bird for too long and attempted to bring her down, but before she could tell her to change back there was a knock at her door followed by the door sliding open.

"Friend dinner is-"

"Starfire shut the door!" Too late.

Starfire ducked with an "EEP!" as the yellow bird zipped past her and into the hallway.

Starfire looked around in a daze. "Was that-"

"Yes!" Raven ran past her chasing after Farah-bird, Starfire close behind.

* * *

"Ow!" Kole slapped away Drake's hand as he attempted to reach for the celebratory feast Cyborg had prepared. "What was that for?"

"We are waiting for Farah and Raven." she said plainly.

"Well how come he gets to eat?" He pointed at Cyborg who was already digging in.

"Cuz I'm not whipped like you are?" Cyborg said smugly already shoveling food down his throat.

Drake scoffed. "I am NOT whipped."

"Yes you are." Kole smirked at her boyfriend who hung his head in defeat.

"Yes ma'am . . . "

Nightwing however seemed troubled. "Well it is taking them a while-" the doors opened letting in a small yellow humming bird and two frantic women behind it. Those in the dining room watched bird zip around not realizing that it was-

"Farah Taylor stop this instant." Raven scolded, but the bird continued its flying undeterred.

Nightwing went pale, "Wait that's-"

"Yes we must stop her, but do not frighten her." Starfire continued flying after Farah-bird, Raven growling in frustration. Farah wasn't scared. She could feel her daughters excitement, and playfulness. She thinks this is s friggen game! Farah-bird zipped away from the Titans trying to catch her then flew out of the doors, a grumpy half-demon mother right behind her.

* * *

Beast Boy rubbed at his sore cheeks, leaving behind his girl-ish . . . friend to cool off in her room. Right now he had no idea where they stood, he just knew at this time they needed space. His ears twitched when he head the sounds of wings fluttering, like a hummingbird? Looking up from the ground he saw a yellow bird flying at him, flying being a relative term. The bird was losing altitude and would have crashed if changeling hadn't caught it. There cupped in his hands was a small beautiful yellow gold humming bird with deep violet eyes.

"F-Farah-" Instantly the bird changed to a very tired little girl. He shifted his weight catching the child whose tired blonde head collapsed against his shoulder. She was muttering something about superheroes, but he wasn't focused on that at the moment. He was holding HIS daughter in his arms. She was sleeping against HIM, snuggling into HIM. He took a deep inhale getting drunk of the scent of his cub. Sugar cookies and crayons with a hint of lavender and jasmine. The tears couldn't be held back as he thought of all that he had missed, he would give anything to go back and do things differently. Then he may have been there for when she was born, for midnight feedings, diaper changes, tantrums, walking, crawling, teething, first words, he wanted it. He wanted it so badly that it hurt and he missed it.

And there was no one to blame but himself.

"Farah Rita Taylor!" The shouting of her mother from around the corner snapped him from his thoughts. She was stomping down the hallway, eyes zeroed in on her child thinking she was trying to get out of being in trouble, but Beast Boy helded up a hand stopping her.

"Sh sh sh, she's out." Raven took a closer look, sure enough her daughter was sleeping soundly against Beast Boys shoulder looking COMPLETELY exhausted. "I guess it took a lot out of her." He joked. Raven slowly began to calm herself seeing as she can't yell at her now. "Can I . . . put her to bed?"

She looked at him for a moment. "It's kinda early for bedtime."

He chuckled. "This happened to me all the time, trust me she'll be out the rest of the night." Raven was still upset with her child, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. Beast Boy carried the toddler to Ravens room, the demoness close behind and took notice of his emotional output. He seemed guilty about something, and sad, heartbreakingly sad.

Once in her room Beast Boy put the Farah into her bed, covering her small delicate body with a sheet, then just hovered over her for a moment longer as if memorizing the sight of his beautiful daughter, the sadness, depression and guilt getting stronger.

"Beasts Boy are you ok?" She asked getting worried.

He quickly wipped his eyes before facing her. "Yea yea, just um . . . stuff with Terra." She knew that was a lie but she didn't want to push the issue further. "Hey what's her full name?"

"Oh it's Farah Rita Taylor."

"Your last name is Taylor?"

She shuffled nervously. "No my fake name was, but her legal last name is Taylor."

Beast boys ears dropped slightly, then a small laugh. "We're did you get Rita from?"

She shrugged looking at the floor. "I didn't know your real mothers name so I just used your adoptive moms name."

Beast Boys eyes welled with tears again, but this time from joy. "That's . . . nice of you."

She smiled, before silence fell between them. "How'd it go with terra."

He shrugged leading Raven out of the room so Farah could sleep. "As well as can be expected I guess." They walked back to the common room in silence. "So what does that mean for you two?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Once back in the dining room they got small plates of food and informed them Farah wouldn't be joining them, which was just as well since Nightwing had a few things to say.

"I know I speak for everyone when I say it's great to have Raven back, but it doesn't change to much about how we were doing things. Beast Boy your still suspended pending Black Canaries approval." He nodded solemnly, but earned another concerned look from Raven. "You will also be responsible for teaching Farah to use her powers responsibly, but that should go without saying." He turned to Raven. "You and Farah are welcomed to stay as long as you want no catch nothing. And you are not required to go in missions with us UNLESS you want to." She smiled but had no intention of doing anything mission related.

The rest of the evening passed in relative quiet, but Raven could see they all had questions but didn't ask for fear of upsetting Raven or Beast Boy who was still brewing with sadness.

There came a point in the evening however were Starfire and Cyborg began arguing over who was going to spoil Farah more and already made plans on how they were going to accomplish that. By the end of the evening Starfire had made plans to take Farah shopping and Cyborg was going to build Farah her own room. Raven however watched in comfortable silence and smiled.

Yup, she was home.

* * *

Kole was sleeping peacfully in the bed she shared with Drake whenever she was in Jump City. The knight in question was participating in his once a week ritual with his close friend, Landon, the demon king. Since both of their schedules were rather busy they didn't hang out socially that often, but made a commitment to spend at least one night with a bottle of scotch and comfortable silence sitting on the couch of Drake's room staring out the large window into the distance. During this time if they were speaking to each other it was never about work, but tonight they HAD to make an exception.

Drake swirled the remaining scotch in his glass. "So 'Cambion' huh? You knew this whole time?"

Landon took a drink. "Of course I did."

Drake left it at that, he knew Landon had his reasons, even if they didn't make sense. "If you didn't want to get involved then why did you get Raven and Beast Boy together?"

Landon scoffed. "I told you. I could care less about their little _'Tele novella'_ drama, and don't care if they make up or not. Now, IF I told cabbage patch to meet me at the park where Raven and her daughter just HAPPENED to be visiting that day, and they just HAPPENED to cross paths, it wasn't by anything I did."

Drake laughed in his throat taking another drink. "What of Trigon and his supporters?"

"Anyone who knows of the childs existance is either dead, or wish they were. No one of demonic heritage, or those that supports it, is coming within a thousand miles of this child."

Once again the two friends sat in silence staring out at the Jump City skyline. Drake listening to the soft quiet breathing of the young women who had stolen his heart. Funny, he never thought he'd ever see himself falling for anyone again. Before the evening came to a close Drake had one more question.

"Be straight with me. What are we looking at when it comes to Farah and her power?"

Landon finished his drink then set his empty glass down. "I . . . don't . . . know," he stood up buttoning his coat, "and that scares the living hell outta me."


	8. Blood

**Hello all ! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Also there is a Poll up on my profile page. Go check it out and cast your vote!**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 8-Blood**

"Mommy, mommy look at this one!" Farah leapt from the dressing room wearing yet another article of clothing she adored bringing her clothing count to about six and she still wasn't done. The grumpy empath hated going to the mall, but Starfire was adamant about taking the girl she considered to be her niece shopping.

Thus Starfire vs. Cyborg began.

Round 1.

"It's beautiful sweetie, but you can only get one of them. Mommy doesn't have the money for-"

"Worry not!" Starfire hushed Ravens attempts. "Today Fra'nok Starfire is making all purchases."

Starfire explained that "Fra'nok" meant someone of an uncle or aunt, still it confused the little Farah, but she still happily bounced back into the dressing room to try on some more clothes. Raven sighed in frustration. "Starfire you don't have to spoil her."

"Oh but I must! I must earn the title of favorite Fra'nok!" Once her decleration of an impending victory, Starfire shifted uncomfortably getting a little more quiet. "Besides I have much time to make up for." Farah modeled more clothes before disappearing into her dressing room, Raven finally decided now was as good a time as any.

"Look Starfire . . . I'm-uh . . ."

Starfire held up a hand to silence her. "Apologies are not necessary. What's done has been done, though I do not understand your reason for leaving, I am just happy you are alive," she gave Raven a small smile, "With a child no less."

Raven could feel the sincerity behind her words, making the empath smile. She was lucky, aside from Beast Boy, Starfire was the most forgiving person she knew. Speaking of, "Hey why is Beast Boy suspended?"

Starfire scrunched her face in thought. She wasn't entirely sure why herself. "Nightwing says Beast Boy is having issues with his head, so he needs to talk to a tiny person about his problems."

It took Raven a moment or two to put that all together. "A shrink?"

"Yes that's it!"

Raven processed what she was hearing. Beast Boy needed to see a therapist? Why?

Thump!

Starfire and Raven both looked towards the dressing rooms, specifically Farahs, were the thud came from.

"Farah?" No response. Both women approached the door, panic beginning to set in. "Farah!?" Still nothing. Without wasting another second Starfire went ahead and pulled the door off of its hinges.

There was Farah . . . laying unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Cyborg was in the middle of his "special project" when someone screaming his name caught his attention. A scream that was so bloodcurdlingly terrified it rattled the walls and windows of the tower. He sprinted down the halls of the tower until he met the frantic looks of Starfire and Raven.

"Raven what's-" his voice caught in his throat when he saw the limp body of Farah in her mothers arms.

Raven rushed the girl to him. "She-she-she's barely breathing." Cyborg grabbed the child from her mother, running as fast as his mechanical legs could take him to the med bay. Farah was taking very shallow breaths and was getting paler by the second. He threw her onto a medical bed, and began hooking her up to whatever he could think of to scan the child, her frantic mother watching from behind.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, his tone void of any usual joviality.

Raven couldn't compose herself long enough to formulate a sentence, so Starfire had respond. "She was in the room for dressing and . . . just fell."

Cyborg at them, that didn't help him at all. "Well did she hit her head, or someone hit her-"

"One second she's happy and fine the next she's unconscious in my arms!" Raven shouted, her hand over her mouth, tubes and wires now sticking out of her child.

Hearing the screaming Nightwing and Beast Boy finally joined them.

"What's going-" Beast Boys heart sank, his stomach twisting into knots once he saw his daughter being hooked up to the machines. His primal reaction was to push Cyborg away from his cub, but he fought that side of him as had as he was able. They were trying to help is cub is all. His heart softened further when he felt the sobing head of the empath being buried into his chest.

"I-I-she was-" Raven was trying to make sense of what had just happened, and unable to hold it back anymore fell into Beastb Boys arms. Unable to take his eyes off of his child, his arms acted on autopilot as they wrapped themselves around Raven's petite, trembling frame.

"Nightwing get them outta here and find Drake." Cyborg ordered. Reluctantly the frightened parents left the metal man to his work, but now with them gone he could focus much better. Farah had an oxygen mask of her small face, but still had difficulty breathing on her own, she was losing color in her face and her little heartbeat getting slower and slower.

"What happened?" Drake began looking over the little girl, looking for any injuries or something he could help with, but wasn't finding anything.

"They don't know." Cyborg snapped. "She just fell . . . and she's fading fast. Can't you heal her?!" Drake could see Cyborg was very scared for this child.

"I can't heal her unless I know what I'm healing-"

"Well Raven can't focus enough to do it so someone-"

"Settle down!" Drake demanded, but Cyborg simply couldn't.

"I can't! She's DYING and I don't know-" one of his scanners beeped. "Well this can't be right."

"What is it?"

Cyborg looked from the girl to his scanners. "It says she's severely malnourished."

Drake looked at the child. "From missing dinner once?" Cyborg didn't have time to think about that, her heartbeat was getting faint . . . Drake could hear it.

Cyborg continued to try and stabilize her. "Well if you can't do anything get the hell outta here."

Drake wasn't listening, his mind attempting to put it together.

Malnourished? She looked healthy. Was she sick recently? Don't know, wouldn't Raven have mentioned it. Raven . . . . Beast boy . . .

Slowly Drake was starting to get an idea, one that just might save her. He bolted to the fridge on the far side of the med bay, while Cyborg continued to bring the little girl back from death.

It sounded like Drake found what he was looking for, but Cyborg wasn't paying the least amount of attention to what he was doing. "Get that off of her face." Drake was speaking of the oxygen mask.

"If I do that she'll die!" Cyborg barked back.

"Don't and she'll die." Cyborg was about to argue some more, but reluctantly pulled the mask off of Farah hoping Drake knew what he was doing. Then nearly lost his lunch when he saw what Drake was forcing down Farah's throat.

* * *

The remaining Titans waited in the common room, Nightwing holding his wife, Kole pacing back and forth, and Terra sitting staring off into space. Sure she may have some animosity towards the little girl, but she didn't want any harm to come to her either. However she couldn't help the jealous anger bubbling in her chest as her boy-ish-friend held the demoness in his arms. He was sitting on the couch, Raven laying her head on his lap as he rubbed her shoulder gently. She wasn't audibly crying, but tears were falling down her cheeks, all thoughts on her daughter.

Everything finally become clear to Terra. She knew what she had to do.

Finally an hour after Raven brought the unconscious Farah back to the tower, Drake came into the common room. Everyone getting to their feet as he walked in.

. . . .

. . . .

. . .

"She's gonna be okay."

The group released the breath they were holding. Starfire let out a long sigh of happiness, wrapping her arms around her husbands neck. Raven couln't contain herself as she buried her face into Beast Boy's neck. Kole wrapped her arms around the Drake, but he wasn't done. "Raven what kind of care did Farah get when she was a baby?"

Raven, finally aware that Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around her, wriggled away from him, a puzzled expression on her fake face. "What do you mean? I went to all my check-ups, she's caught up on all of her shots, I took care of myself, she eats fine-"

"Is that it?"

Raven racked her brain. "Yeah I'm telling you, Farah was just fine then she just passed out. Why won't you tell me what's wrong with her?" Raven was getting anxious again which was clear with her powers beginning to act up.

Drake sighed in exasperation. "Raven you did all the right things for and 100% HUMAN child, Farah isn't fully human. A fact that your either forgetting or ignoring-"

She was getting more annoyed. "Okay she's not normal, I get it, what happened-"

"She's a Cambion that being the case as an infant she needed a steady diet of . . . fresh blood." Drake waited a moment for that to sink in, and it was clear by everyone's queasy expressions that it sunk in enough. "Honestly it's a MIRACLE that Farah lived this long."

Raven's mouth dumbly hung open like she forget to use it. "N-no I never needed to eat-er-drink blood or anything."

"Your certain of that?" Nightwing asked. She was about to respond quickly, but really Raven couldn't answer that, she had no idea what she was fed as a baby, and she wouldn't have known any better. Suddenly somthing clicked in her head thinking back to when Farah was a baby. She was always a biter. On her nipple when she breast fed, on fingers, but there was one instance when Farah was in daycare and she bit one of the workers and she swore Farah was sucking on the blood. Raven didn't pay much mind to it, thinking that's just what babies did.

"How did you help her?" Beast boy asked.

Drake shuffled his shoulders uneasily. "I-uh-had to use some of the blood you guys have stored away for transfusions." Once again everyone felt sick to their stomachs. Drakes communicator dinged. "Cy says Farah's stable now. You guys can go see-" Beast Boy and Raven were already gone.

* * *

Farah's parents didn't acknowledge Cyborg when they tore into the med bay. Already the little girl was getting color back into her face and her breathing was steadier. All thanks to the bag of blood dripping into her veins from the IV stand. They took a seat by their child, both taking her hand, before turning to the metal man.

"Thank you, Cyborg." Raven said emotionally.

He didn't turn to acknowledge her. "I didn't do it for you." He said plainly and stomped out of the room. They shared an uneasy look, but Raven told herself she'd deal with it once Farah was awake.

Besides the steady beeping of the various monitors, it was quiet in the room, both more focused on the child then each other, at least until Raven noticed their own hands touching as they sat overs Farah's. She pulled her hand away.

"Look I-uh, sorry I was-um-I threw myself at you . . . "

Beast boy gave a small smile. "It's okay, I needed the comfort probably as much as you did." He looked at the little blonde girl. "I don't know what I would have done . . . if . . . " Raven replaced her hand on top of his, both of their eyes meeting each others. Though it wasn't on his mind at the time, the feel of her body against his own, her scent assaulting his nostrils, it reminded him of just how much he missed her. And she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him either. Those arms . . . they cared about her, she was safe there, and she missed him so much.

A soft moan from the bed pulled their attention. Beast Boy pulled his hand away as Raven got into Farahs line of sight.

"Mmm mommy . . . " Her tired, but still vibrant eyes slowly fluttered open meeting the shape of her mother in.

"I'm right here sweetie." Raven took her daughter's hands.

Farah's eyes were only opened a crack. "Wha-what happened . . . "

Unsure how to respond, Raven came up with the best thing she could think of. "You . . . uh, had an accident. It's okay though, uncle Cyborg gave you some medicine and you'll be fine."

Farah just blinked a few times, her eyes finding Beast Boy. She gave him a small smile. "Hi Beast Boy."

He smiled back. "Hey princess. "Do you want anything?"

Farah thought. "I want Greenie."

Beast Boy looked to Raven. "Her green teddy bear. I'll get it. You stay with her." Raven stood and left the med bay heading to her room to retrieve the doll.

On the way to her room however she passed by an empty room where Cyborg could be seen tinkering about. Mustering her courage she stepped inside the room.

"Farah's awake. She's still tired, but she's doing okay." she said. Cyborg grunted with a small nod not turning to face her. Raven didn't need her abilities to see that he was upset, but why was he upset? "We can't tell you . . . how thankful we are for what you've done for us."

He grunted again. "Did Drake tell you how he helped her?"

He still hadn't turn to face her. "Yeah . . . he gave her blood." she managed a half chuckle. "I never would have thought of that."

He snorted. "No you wouldn't have."

Raven, annoyed with him now, got defensive. "Hey how was I supposed to know that I had to give her-"

Cyborg slammed his tools down, then spun around to face her. "YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN IF YOU HADN'T LEFT!" He didn't mean to shout at her, he really didn't, but this coupled with his unresolved feelings, he just exploded. Raven's jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting an outburst from Cyborg, if anything she expected it from Nightwing, not the metal teddy bear. Cyborg took a few deep breaths before turning back around again, leaning on his work table.

Raven looked to the floor sighing. "Cyborg . . . I am so sorry for leaving . . . I didn't mean to . . . "

Cyborg turned around again. "To . . . what? Leave us? We didn't think you just 'went away' Raven, we thought you were DEAD, and it seems like you want to forget about everything that we've been through."

She scoffed softly. "Wouldn't you after what I've been through. Father's a demon, life of danger-"

"But we went through those dangers together," Cyborg said calmly, "we beat your father back TOGTHER. We were family, we were together . . . then you left us. You left all of us."

Raven saw the tears in his eye, bringing tears to her own. "I thought about you all every single day of that life-"

"But Farah dosen't know us, she dosen't know anything about us. How can you say you loved us when you tried to forget about us-"

"I didn't want to forget about you! I missed you all, I missed this life-"

"Then why do you have the ring on still?!" He pointed an accusitory finger and the finger that wore her holoring. "If you aren't ashamed of us, or who you are, then why are you still trying to run away from this life?"

A mixture of feelings went through her, "I'm . . . . not-"

He stepped up to her, tilting her head up to look up at him. "Raven. When you continue to wear this ring, it's an automatic out. It tells all of us that your not planning on staying, that your not planning on telling or showing Farah who you really are, and if Farah dosen't know who you really are, it's easy for you to leave us. Am I right?"

Raven looked up at her older brother figure, tears slipping down her cheeks. She wanted to answer, to tell him "No" . . . but she couldn't. Cyborg nodded. "Well when you leave, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Cyborg pushed past her, leaving Raven alone to stand in the center of the room.

Choking on her tears.

* * *

"Terra are you sure about this?" Nightwing asked.

With heaviness in her heart, she nodded. "This is what's best for everyone."

Nightwing began to walk back in forth. "Terra you don't have to leave us though."

Starfire, who was in the kitchen, spoke up. "Do you not like living with us, or being a Titan?"

She gave her a sad smile. "Starfire don't get me wrong. I love you guys, I love being here, and I love being a Titan," Terra's gaze fell to the floor, "I just don't think, being HERE is the right place for me."

Nightwing tried to talk to her. "Terra, why don't you just sit down so we can talk about this."

Terra snorted a laugh, her eyes misting over. "Where do you want me to sit Nightwing?" Terra motioned to the couch. "Maybe there, where I bugged the TV and remote, so I could moniter what you guys did on the main computer? Maybe in the kitchen, where I set up surveillance cameras in the corners? Or maybe in the couch in my room, where I sat when I sent the email to Slade saying it was fine to attack . . . ."

Starfire approached the geomancer. "Terra that isn't you anymore."

"Maybe not," she looked around the common room again, "but the memories are still here. I've been thinking about this for a while, way before Raven came back. I just think this is the best thing for me, and for everybody."

Nightwing looked over the young blonde with soft eyes, eyes that told him that she was very much a mature young women now, who was ready to move on from the past and move forward, and that meant moving on from this team, and Beast Boy. He gave her a smile.

"Alright."

* * *

Raven walked back into medical room, Farah's teddy bear in one arm, and a laptop in the other. Farah was sitting up now and was eating a large bowl of spaghetti, Beast Boy sitting next to her with a smile as his child scarfed down the noddles.

Raven smiled, eyeing her child as she ate. "Hungry?"

Farah, with a mouth full of noodles and face painted with red sauce, nodded. Her blonde curls bouncing as she did so, clearly she was doing much better. Beast Boy looked to Raven. "Landon still needs to look her over a little more, but he zapped in left this for Farah, and took off." Raven's stomach turned, looking back at the bowl of spagetti, specifically the RED sauce.

"Do I want to know what's in the red sauce?" Beast Boy shook his head. "Right." Raven cleared her throat and took a seat on the other side of Farah setting her green bear on one side of her and the laptop in front of her.

"Are we watching movies?" Farah asked, her mouth still full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Was what Raven wanted to say but the words came out of Beast Boys mouth. Farah did as she was told, while a wide eyed Raven stared blankly at the changeling. "What?" he asked noticing her stare.

She waved it off turing make to Farah. "Farah do you remember when you were wondering if I was a superhero?"

Farah finished her noodles, Beast Boy whipping her face with a napkin. "Yup." she responded.

Raven nodded, then lifted the laptop turning it on. With a few clicks she pulled up some old training footage of the five Titans when they were younger. "This is some old video of Titan while they trained." It wasn't unusual for Nightwing to record their training sessions and make notes and whatnot, she was just lucky she was still able to find them.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, wondering where she was going with this, but sh ignored it for the moment. She hit the start and suddenly the screen was lit up with images of the Titans going about their training sessions. Farah watched with wonder in her eyes at the Titans. She "oh'd" at the grace and ferocity of Starfire, she cheered for Nightwing, who was Robin at the time, who used his various martial arts and acrobatic skills to take down different obstacles, and cheered louder when she saw Cyborg. Shouting a "BOO-YAH!" along with him.

Then she saw Beast Boy, and his incredible shifting abilities. "Beast Boy, am I going to be that good?" Farah asked.

He laughed. "No Farah . . . Better." Farah bounced excitedly, but then something on the computer caught her eye. It was another Titan, she was pale with a blue cape, a black bathing suit looking outfit, purple hair, a red stone on her head, and-

"Mommy who is that? She has purpley eyes like me?"

Raven reached over and paused the video. "Farah honey . . . " Farah's little blonde head looked over to her mother. Raven took a deep breath, out of the corner of her eye she saw Beast Boy sending her a comforting smile. That smile that she trusted and settled her nerves instantly. She met her daughters eyes. "That's . . . me."

Farah furrowed her brow, then looked back and forth between the two images. "But . . . she has purpley eyes and hair? You . . . don't?" What's odd was that Farah believed her mother, it's just that her eyes were telling her a different story.

Once again Raven took a deep breath. "Farah it is me. Watch . . ." Raven reached for the ring on her middle finger and removed it. In an instant, the fake fair skin, fake black hair, and fake blue eyes disappeared. Sitting before them now was soft pale skin, a red chakra stone, shoulder length purple hair, and dazzling amethyst eyes. Raven set the ring down on the bed . . . and waited.

Farah was startled by the change at first, but once she settled she looked over the new appearence of her mother. Raven could see her little mind trying to put the pieces together. Farah reached up with her hands cupping this new face staring deeping into the matching violet eyes. Then Farah smiled.

"We have the same purpley eyes." Raven exhaled in relief, while Farah, as if sensing her mothers distress, wrapped her in a comforting hug. "I knew that other you wasn't you." she said into her mothers neck. A crying Raven looked up at an equally crying Beast Boy.

Just one more secret to go, she said to herself. But one thing at a time.

Beast Boy wiped his face. He had been crying way to much lately. "Hey Farah wanna watch your mom kick butt?"

Farah pulled away from her mother. "YEAH!" Beast Boy resumed the video and they settled into watch, however Farah's mind was still going.

 ** _So my mommy has purple eyes like me, and Beast Boy has pointy ears and changes into animals? Hmmmmmmm._**

Cyborg walked to the medical bay to check on Farah, but wasn't expecting to see Farah fast asleep, Beast Boy sitting in a chair with his hand on Farah's, and HIS Raven sleeping next to her daughter. Cyborg sniffled seeing his sister was back. He picked up the ring from the bed.

"Boo-yah."


	9. Oh Sh

**Sorry it's been a while. Work and all that.**

 **You know the drill hahaha**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 9- Oh Sh & #**

 _ **4 Years ago**_

 _Beast Boy looked solemnly over the roof of Titans Tower towards the rocky island below, a wide-eyed and stunned Raven sitting next to him. Her mouth was agape as short breaths left her lungs in small shocked bursts._

 _"B-Beast Boy . . . " she breathed. "I didn't know . . . "_

 _"No one did," he said quietly, tears burning his eyes, "I never told anyone?"_

 _"W-Why not?"_

 _Beast Boy shrugged a single shoulder. "Same reason you didn't tell us Trigon was your dad I guess. I didn't want anyone judging me . . . or feeling sorry for me. . ."_

 _Raven raised a brow, why would anyone judge him? With her empathic senses she could feel a thick sadness, but also a great sense of guilt and shame. "Beast Boy look at me." she said firmly. Slowly he turned his head to face her, his emerald eyes glistening with tears. "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."_

 _He shook his head. "You can't say that-"_

 _"Yes I can. You were a child, you had just gotten your powers and you hadn't mastered them, they-''_

 _He turned his head sharply to look at her, tears flying from his face. "If I had saved them Raven, then my life wouldn't have been one SHIT storm after another . . . " He trailed off thinking about the horrors that took place not long after the incident. Raven's heart broke seeing him in such pain._

 _Raven then did something that she hadn't done for him, or anyone, she reached over and took his hand. Completely startled he once again jerked his head in her direction, looking back and forth between her hand around his own and her eyes. Her heart was pounding now, she had never done anything like this before. Sure she gave matter-of-fact advice to Cyborg, and Starfire, even Beast Boy, but this was different now. He knew this, she knew this, but she was going to do this. "Yes Bea-Gar, it may not have happened," she said softly, "but then, we probably wouldn't have met either."_

 _That was the night. The night when Raven knew there was more to Beast Boy than stupid jokes, dumb mistakes, and an immature irritant. That was the night . . . she started to . . . . fall for him._

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes becoming aware of her daughters blonde head sleeping soundly underneath her cheek. Smiling she took a small sniff, and kissed the top of Farahs head, also taking notice of her father lying his head on Farahs hospital bed, his fanged mouth open, drool pooling underneath his face. She rolled her eyes laughing a little at the gross action, and pulled herself to a sitting position. After a short stretch to get the kinks out of her neck and back, she got off the bed and headed for her room, her mind on her dreams.

She had been dreaming about Beast Boy for years and no matter what the dreams wouldn't stop. How did this happen? How did the irritating, immature, joking, green shape shifter wriggle his way into her mind?

Yes, he had his moments when he was sweet, she could admit that, he was good with Farah, but she was thinking about way before their night together. Then she thought to that night, the night when he told her all about his past, then it clicked with her. There was MORE to him then he let on, there was so much more. The inner struggle he went through on a daily basis, was not unlike her own , but were she wrestled with powers and emotions, he dealt with guilt and shame. But even with the weight of the world on his shoulders he still "wasn't going to quit until he got her to smile". It was mind boggling.

Maybe that's why she fell for him so long ago now the question was, would she fall for him again?

When she got to her room she got her toiletries ready for a shower when she saw she had a message on her phone, a message that was from James.

 _Thinking about ya. Hope all is well. Give Farah a hug for me._

She smiled slightly:

 **Thank you. We're doing good.**

He responded:

 _Can I call you later?_

A moment:

 **Sure.**

* * *

Once Raven was done with her shower she looked around her closet for something to wear, a towel wrapped around her small hourglass frame, and one wrapped in her hair. As she looked over her jeans and shirts her eyes were pulled to her old uniforms that were still hanging up. She tilted her head in contemplation, then lifted a very hesitant, trembling hand for one of the leotards to try on.

To her surprise it still fit! True it was a LOT more snug then she remembered, and didn't remember her breasts and butt looking this . . . accentuated before, but after a few turns in the mirror only one word came to mind.

 ** _DAMN!_**

What the empath didn't know was that Farah had woken up in a panic not seeing her mother next to her, still sort of frightened from the day before. She woke Beast Boy by shaking his shoulder, and with half closed eyes looked at the girl and his surroundings, not knowing where he was for a moment.

"Morning princess." There was only one other time Beast Boy had woken up to a more beautiful sight.

"Beast Boy where's mommy?"

Beast Boy looked around. "I don't know. Lets go find her." He unhooked the little girl from the machines and took her into his arms. She looked fine, and besides he was just going to Raven's room, it wasn't going to be that bad, especially since she had a lot of blood inside her at the moment. They walked to the emapths room, Farah throwing her little hand onto the scanner. Cyborg had fixed the scanner so that it would open if Farah placed her hand against the device, even though she was to small to reach it. The door slid open . . . neither Beast Boy, or Farah were prepared for what they saw.

As god as his judge, Raven was in her skin tight leotard from when she was with the Titans, a uniform that expertly showed off every delicious morsal of the demoness. Although from his angle all he could see was her perfect hourglass shape, her expertly carved legs, and a butt you could bounce a nickle off of. With both his, and his daughters excellent hearing he heard Raven say to herself in the mirror, "Bad guys beware, the Raven is BACK!" and she struck a pose that made Beast Boy nearly fall over.

He felt like dropping to his knees and thanking GOD he was a man.

"Mommy what are you doing?"

Raven spun around, every glass and statue cracking, along with her books falling off the shelves under her powers. Beast Boy pulled Farah's head to his chest to protect her from the malestrom, but they were still looking at the demoness in shock. "F-Farah, uh, wh-what, uh-uh-Beast Boy, er-"

"Are you going swimming?" the little girl asked looking over her mothers old uniform.

A bright red Raven responded, "O-oh no, t-this was mommies uniform when she was a Teen Titan."

Farah scanned the leotard again. "Is it supposed to make your boobies look bigger?" More books flew off the shelves almost lodging themselves in the opposite wall, her face burning a bright red. Beast Boy forgot how to speak, breathe, and even think (which wasn't hard).

Raven cleared her throat, attempting to control her emotions, not meeting the changeling's eyes, otherwise she might blow apart the tower. "Farah lets get you ready for the day." She sauntered over to the changeling, both annoyed and . . . slightly flattered by his gawking. "Take a picture it lasts longer." She smirked. She took Farah into her room, the door swishing shut behind her, but even from behind the door, Beast Boy was able to pick out one more question from his daughter.

"Mommy why was Beast Boy staring at your butt?"

NOW he passed out.

* * *

 **One week later**

"Alright! Whose ready for some super dooper, mega awesome, extra cheesy, macaroni and cheese with hot dogs?!"

"Me, me, me!" Shouted an enthusiastic, bouncing Farah.

"You got it doll face!" Cyborg put the big bowl of food in front of the little girl who began to eat greedily.

"What do you say?" asked Raven who was cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Gang you ungle guyborg." she said with a full mouth.

"Your so very welcome!" The metal man joined Raven in the kitchen.

"Did you remember Farahs 'special' hot dogs?" She asked as quietly as she could, knowing full well Farah could hear them.

Cyborg gave a small shudder. "Yup sure did. How long do we have to keep feeding her that . . . . stuff?"

Raven took a sharp breath thinking back to how her daughter was seconds away from death. "Landon said she has to eat at least one meal a day with the blood, like someone has to drink eight cups of water. After a week she can start training with Beast Boy, and he'd come back in a month to check on her."

Cyborg nodded. "Hey think about this way. If you never came back to the tower you never would have known, and would have been who knows where when she passed out, and then . . . . "

She sighed when he trailed off, but a small smile crept onto her face. "Funny how life works huh? I guess I owe Beast Boy to."

"Speaking of-"

"I'm still waiting for the right moment." She said quickly knowing full well what his question was going. Oddly Cyborg was just as anxious for Raven to tell Farah that Beast Boy was her father. Probably more then Beast Boy himself.

Cyborg got thoughtful. "Well don't take too long, once again putting it off is just another out."

She looked to him with a hint of frustration. "What do you mean?"

"If she doesn't know who her real father is, you can just make someone up-"

"I'd never lie to her like that." she shot quickly.

He rolled his eyes. "Right 'cuz you've been so honest with her."

The two glared at one another, but luckily the doors opened allowing Nightwing and Drake to walk in and break up the tension.

"Mmm is that mac and cheese?" Nightwing asked. Farah with a full mouth nodded excitedly not in the least bit bothered by her blonde hair getting into her eyes. "Yummy!" Raven watched with interest as Nightwing interacted with Farah, he wasn't so serious around her, almost like he was trying to be a kid again. Drake however kept his distance, it wasn't that he didn't like Farah he was just uncomfortable around children. But just like the cat who always cuddles up to that one person who was allergic, Farah would gravitate towards him.

"Mr. Drake want some Mac and cheese.?" She asked.

Drake looked into the bowl, but could smell the blood mixed into the hot dogs. "Uh no thanks."

She shrugged. "More for me." She continued her attack on the helpless bowl ignoring the cringing of the others watching.

Nightwing straightened up, his serious face back on. "We're going to have a afternoon training session outside. When your ready Cyborg meet us at the obstacle course."

"You got it." Nightwing and Drake turned to leave.

"Hey, uh, Nightwing?" He paused then looked to Raven who was shyly looking at the ground. "C-can I by chance, uh, join you guys?"

Nightwing had an expression that was a mixture of surprise and joy. "Of course! You can sit aside and watch-"

"Actually I wanted to . . . participate?"

Now his expression was purely surprise, as was the faces of Cyborg and Drake, but Farah was way to interested in her yummy food to notice. "O-oh, uh, yeah if you think your ready for it."

Raven was actually terrified, but being in her uniform, watching the videos of herself and remembering all the acts of heroism she performed, all the people she helped, made her realize she DID miss it, but importantly she missed making a difference.

With a small smile she nodded. "Ready or not here I come."

* * *

A very thoughtful Beast Boy slowly made his way to the obstacle course outside the tower, his eyes on the ground and his hands deep inside his pockets. He just finished another session with Black Canary, this one being his toughest one yet. They had gotten to some really sensitive material, which caused him to spend most of the time crying considering he hadn't spoken about the events in question since he was a kid, something Black Canary told him wasn't healthy to do. Beast boy hadn't thought about it till now, but he realized that he only mentioned his guilt for what he did to Raven maybe once or twice, the rest of the time they spent talking about his relationships with others or something of that nature, but even though this was the case he always felt lighter whenever he left. But that didn't mean Black Canary was ready to allow him back into active duty.

He made his way down the rocks to the training course and was met with an adorable sight. Farah was sitting on top of Cyborgs shoulders bouncing excitedly and jabbering away about something going on at the course below. She looked microscopic compared to the metal giant, which brought a small laugh to the changeling's lips.

"What's going on guys?" He asked joining Cyborg and Farah.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, mommys going to use her powers!" The little girl bounced.

Sure enough Raven could be seen below at the starting line, though not in her leotard, much to the dismay of the changeling. However she did have on her blue cloak over some loose fitting exercise wear with her hair back in a ponytail.

Nightwing and Drake observed from the control panel, Starfire floating nearby, as a sort of medic, should the need arise. When they were younger it was usually Raven up there with Nightwing, since she was attentive and hyper observent, but considering Drake was also a skilled fighter Nightwing trusted his judgement when it came to constructive criticism for where his team needed improvement.

"Do you think she's ready?" Nightwing asked.

Drake with his feet up on the panel shrugged. "She says she is. But even so there's no stopping her now."

Nightwing looked down at the demoness, who seemed just as nervous as he was. "You ready Raven?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes now stop asking me before I change my mind!" she shouted back.

Nightwing held up his hands in a "okay I get it gesture" and went back to the control panel. "Okay! On your mark . . . " he set the dial on the panel to level three, one of the easier levels. ". . . get set . . . " Everyone began cheering for Raven.

"GO!"

What Nightwing didn't see was Drake slowly reach his hand over to the dial and switch it to level seven. She wasn't going to come back if she was going to be babied.

Raven took to the sky, the "oooo-ing" of her child at the sight of her mothers grace, ringing in her ears, filling her with determination. She floated towards the first obstacle, seven laser cannons sprang from the earth and opened fire on the demoness.

She had been waiting for this moment ever since she threw her cloak on. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" A thick wall of pure black energy formed in front of her blocking the blasts, then she manipulated the shield so that it formed into a bubble surrounding her and dove for the lasers. Once she was in the center of the pillars she threw her arms outwards, expanding the bubble of black and destroying the cannons and allowing her to fly to her next obstacle.

Five metal walls sprung from the ground, blocking her way. A smirk crossed her lips thinking of easy this course was. A black circle by her own creation formed on the metal wall, which allowed her to phase through unharmed which she continued to do for the others. What she didn't know, however, was that in after the third wall, a metal fist exploded from the ground slamming into her ribcage and sending her into the air.

"MOMMY!" Farah shouted out of fear.

Though she was winded, she righted herself and continued her flight, just as more cannons appeared from the ground firing explosive disks at the empath.

Nightwing looked slightly concerned. "I don't remember level three being this tough."

"That's because I switched it to level seven." Drake mentioned as he watched.

Nightwing went bug-eyed. "You did what?! Why?!"

Drake shrugged. "Well the bad guys have learned in the years and are a bit tougher, and babying her isn't going to help her at all."

Amidst the explosions from the course, Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that's all this is about?"

Drake snorted, whisps of smoke blowing from his nose. "What else would it be about?"

Nightwing raised a brow, but turned back to the obstacle course.

The remaining Titans and Farah, waited at the end of the course while smoke billowed from the numerous explosions, and dirt being kicked into the air. Farah watched worridly, searching for her mommy in the smoke, and the other Titans would be lying if they said they weren't worried either. Finally another bubble of black magic appeared and cleared away the smoke and debris.

Raven, the sorceress of the Teen Titans, elegantly strolled out of the obstacle course, with barely a scratch on her, the only thing noticeably out of place was that her hair hand fallen out of the ponytail, and was now hanging freely. The Titans stared in "awe" as she cooly and calmly exited the course with a sway in her hips, her shoulders back in confidence, a playful smirk on her face at her gawking admirers.

She stopped in front of her former team, placing her hands on her hips. "What? I still got it."

Once she spoke she snapped them out of their trance at the shouted in cheers and praise. Her daughter bouncing on the metal mans neck, and Beast Boy wrapping his arms around her.

"That was incredible." he said into her neck.

She took a deep breath of his musk. "Thanks." She stepped back from their embrace. "I need to shower after that. Farah stay with Cyborg alright." Raven took off for her room as the other talked amongst themselves. Drake having a satisfied smile directed at Nightwing.

"And you were worried?"

* * *

Raven phased into her room, took one look around to make sure she was alone, and collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion.

* * *

The alarm began blaring at exactly two in the morning getting everyone up and to the common room. Nightwing was first of course and was already looking at the situation at hand. His wife and Cyborg soon joined.

"What's up 'wing?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing just shook his head. "Plasmus and one end of town and CinderBlock at the other. We need everyone including . . . Beast Boy," he turned to face them, " and Raven." Plasmus was a breeze when Raven was with them, but over the years since she left it had been much harder, now that she was back maybe they can get back to that. Shockingly the very two they were talking about walked in, though out of uniform it was still a habit to wake when the alarm went off, even for Raven.

"We've got trouble and we need both of you." Nightwing said.

"Sweet!" Beast boy was already heading back for his uniform, but Raven was a little hesitant.

"Nightwing are you sure?"

He smiled warmly. "I trusted you with my life before and I'll trust you with it again."

She smiled at his reassuring words, but then another thought came to her. "Whose gonna watch Farah?"

Nightwing took a quick headcount then got a sly grin across his face.

Something else Farah got from her father was the ability to sleep like the dead. Sure the first few times the alarms went off she was scared, but she got used to it and would sleep right through them. Now Raven was taking the drooling toddler dressed in a long light blue nightgown that fell way past her knees to the only other room the held someone else sleeping right through the alarm. Nightwing typed in the override code to the guest bedroom and let themselves in. Even though he could sleep through a blaring alarm, which had been shut off by now, Drake was up and ready hearing someone enter his room without his say so. Kole had gone back to the Titans North were she was stationed so now he was sleeping alone . . . well was.

"What's going on?" He asked practically still asleep, but still recognized the shapes of Raven and Nightwing.

Raven responded. "We have to handle and emergency in the city, so we're leaving Farah with you." Raven was already setting the sleeping child on Drakes couch.

"Oh . . . . ok." Drake fell back onto his pillow already asleep.

"See nothing to worry about." Said Nightwing shutting the door behind him.

 **One minute later.**

Drakes eyes shot open. "Oh no!" He bolted from his room stopping the two birds, who turned to look at him with small smiles at his expense. He was in such shock from waking up, and barely registering what that asked him to do, he could only get out one word.

". . . . WHAT . . . ?!"

"You'll be fine," Raven assured, "she's dead asleep ."

"What if she wakes up?!" He asked in a panic. "What do I do then?!"

"She won't, you'll be fine." Raven waved him off, "besides think of this as payback for rigging the obstacle course." Drake glared, snorting smoke from his nostrils in annoyance, but she and Nightwing took off leaving the knight alone with the toddler.

As quietly as his training would allow, he crept back to his room looking over the still girl. To his relief she was still asleep, taking even steady breaths as she cuddled to the pillow on his couch. "Okay . . . . I can do this," he tried to assure himself, "I've killed monsters, demons, armies, hell I stared Carnus in the face and showed no fear, how bad can watching one kid be?" With that In mind he crawled back to his bed and fell back asleep.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Drake was awakened by someone pulling on his nightshirt. Still remembering the fact that a little girl was sharing his room, grudgingly he rolled over to his side and saw Farah . . . . dancing?

He squinted, able to see her perfectly in the dark. "Whatsup?"

"I gotta go potty." She whined.

It took a moment for him to register what she was- "OH!" He lifted Farah into the air, holding her at arms length and keeping his arms parallel to the floor and ran her to his bathroom and plopped her on the toilet . . . . and waited.

"I can't go with you watching" she snapped.

"Right." Drake stepped out while she did her business. **_So she did get something from Raven after all._** A few minutes later she emerged and Drake took her back and set her on his couch. She stared up at him with large eyes that seemed to glow in the dark like a cats eyes, as if expecting him to do something.

"So,uh, sleepy time?" Once again she just stared. " . . . .what . . . ?"

"I'm thirsty can I have some warm milk?"

Drake sighed. "Fine." He led the girl into the hall and immediately she grabbed for his hand. His natural instinct was to rip it away, but if she needed some reassurance while in the dark he was fine with it. Besides feeling the small smooth hand of the childs in his own felt . . . . nice. Not like holding hands with Kole, it was much different, he couldn't explain it . . . but he liked it.

The two came to the kitchen and once Drake had set her down on a bar stool he went about getting her milk.

"You don't drink soy do you?" He asked her.

She looked at him oddly. "No I drink milk." He chuckled apparently she didn't know how her father was yet. She scrunched her face at him. "Your weird."

"Yea I know." He poured a glass of the real stuff.

"But a good weird, not like Beast Boy weird. Like you try to be serious and mean, but your really a nice guy weird."

Drake wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but she was a kid, they said weird things . . . he assumed. He warmed her milk in his bare hands, and set it in front of her.

She looked from the glass to the microwave and back again. "You didn't put it in the microwave?"

Drake smiled. "Sweetie I AM a microwave" she eyed him curiously taking the glass in her hands then took a tentative sip, to her surprise it WAS warm, the perfect temperature even. No waiting for it to cool down. It was just right.

"Good?" He asked, some part of him wanting to impress this kid for some reason. With the glass still in her mouth she gave a nod producing a sigh of relief from the knight, again why did he care? She finished her glass giving it back to Drake who began rinsing it out, but as soon as he turned back to the girl she had just finished a huge yawn. "Alright,uh," he thought about what his dad used to say to him, "back to bed." He lifted her off the stool, but before he could set her down, she propelled herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder.

Drake wanted to scream and throw her off of him, but when her felt her completely her body loosen, her breathing becoming slower and steadier, even when a small content sigh escaped her throat, he sighed in exasperation and took the child back in his arms. Strangely each step would ease the knight more and more to her touch as if she was soothing him somehow, but he couldn't feel any magical energy being used by her. Once again this was much more different then holding Kole, though that was a wonderful feeling, there was an odd sense of peace that came over him. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't hate it either.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, both of their backs going stiff. Her own head snap off of his shoulder and looking around frantically.

Drake looked into the frightened eyes of the child. "Can you feel it too?" he asked.

She nodded, a small whimper escaping her lips. Drake felt like his was being stalked by a predator, like eyes were on him and the girl in his arms. He aslo felt the feeling of death, and the smallest hint of blood in the air. Instinctively he pulled her close trying to figure out where the eyes were coming from. Farah's panicked breathing continued to get faster and faster with each second, Drake using all of his senses to try and find the intrusion-

He tucked into a ball, keeping the girl close, and front flipped further into the hallway, just as a loud crash came from the ceiling. Once back onto his feet, Drake spun around, his hand over Farah's head, keeping her face in his chest, but careful not to smother her. He was faced with three pale creatures, each looking sickly and thin dressed in ragged clothes, as if they hadn't changed in years, a vicious starving look in the sunken eyes. Damn those eyes. They would shimmer with hunger and reflected the light in an errie fashion like jewels. Each one of them smiled widely, their thin pink tongues licking their elongated canines. And that's when Drake realized.

"Vampires? Really? Aren't there teenage girls somewhere you guys should be bothering?"

All three of their smiles dropped to annoyance, but the creature in the center stepped forward. "We want the Cambion." It hissed. Farah clung tighter to Drake, her body trembling in terror. Drake snorted going over his options. He didn't have a weapon on him, since he stopped sleeping with one when he started sharing a bed with Kole. He could go dragon, but the hallways were to narrow, so he would have to crash through the window to his right, but then what about Farah. His dragon form may frighten her even more, and wouldn't be to comfortable for her either. _Damn it._ "Give her to us, and your death will be quick and painless."

Drake clenched his jaw, his eyes becoming black feral slits and snarled, "You want her? Come and get her."

Immediately the dark creatures leapt for the knight, but aimed for the girl in his arms. Drake was at a serious disadvantage. For one, he had no weapons, he wasn't going to set the girl down for anything, leaving him to do battle without his arms against THREE vampires.

He dodged each attack, while throwing a kick into the gut of one of them, then sent another kick with the same leg into it's face, dazzing it, but that was it. The other two came back around, fangs bared, and hissing loudly. Drake couldn't do this. He couldn't fight off these creatures while he held Farah, but he was NOT going to let her go. He spun around heading back in the direction of the kitchen and away from his room, where all of his weapons were . . . well not ALL of them.

Farah screamed when she peaked over his shoulder and saw the hissing creatures following them, crawling on the walls like cockroaches their eyes SET on her. Drake leapt into the common room, the vampires on his tail. He spun around kicking a chair towards one of the creatures, clocking it in the head, but again, only dazed it, but it was a distraction he needed. Drake ran for the counter, heading for a one of the drawers on the island counter, and jerked it open. Underneath the drawer was a large machete, coated in silver, and razor sharp. He had placed this here in case of emergencies, of course NOW he was glad he did so.

Vampire lore is essentially crap. Crosses don't repel them, holy water dosen't work, they wouldn't burst into flames in the sunlight, garlic wouldn't work, and a stake through the heart wont kill them. And they SURE as hell didn't SPARKLE. The only way to kill a vampire is to take it's head off.

Drake stood with the blade in an underhanded grip, his other arm holding the girl and the vampires surrounding him. One of them chuckled. "Think you can do battle with one hand?"

Drake wasn't sure himself, but he leaned closer to Farah's ear. "Farah I need you to close your eyes, and do not open them for anything. Do you understand?"

Whimpering she nodded and shut her eyes as tightly as she could while smothering herself in his shoulder.

Drake threw the machete into the chest of the vampire at his right, causing it to stumble and lean backwards and agony. Drake jumped into the air, kicking off the vampire at his left propelling him towards the vampire with the blade sticking out of his chest. He pulled the machete from it's chest, and swung the blade towards the center vampire, taking it's head clean off it's shoulders.

He landed on the ground, the smell of blood now in the air, triggering the battle hungry dragon inside of him, Farah continued to whine, but kept her eyes closed. With the machete being metal he used his dragonic heating powers to warm the blade giving it an errie red color and he faced the remaining two. The vampire to his right swiped his elongated nails across the knights face, knocking him back and drawing blood from the attack. The other one came at Farah, but Drake spun around, shielding the gril and taking the brunt of the attack on his back. He growled in pain, throwing his elbow backwards into the vampires chest, right into the hole he had made with the blade earlier. He spun around again swinging the blade, but the vampire jumped backwards out of the way of the attack.

Drake stepped back, keeping the sharpened blade at the ready, but now it was just a game of cat and mouse, and he had another problem. Farah was starting to get heavier in his arm, even with his enhanced strength, the exhaustion was starting to set in.

"Ready to surrender?" one of them hissed. Before Drake could say something witty, the other one attacked. Drake tried to move out of the way, but the vampire was too fast, knocking Drake to the ground . . . . and Farah out of his arms. The other vampire hopped on top of him while the other grabbed the now screaming child, but Drake was pinned underneath the dark creature as it attempting to pierce his flesh with it's fangs. Drake reheated the blade with his powers, but the vampire held the arm with the blade down on the ground.

He didn't have a choice now, he had to change to save the toddler, but before he could transform the vampires head was yanked backwards and let out a scream of agony. Drake looked at it's head and saw a black tendril of energy slipping into it's mouth blowing it's head apart from the inside out. Finally the tendril exploded from his eyes, nose and mouth and popped it's head like a bloody balloon. Drake shielded himself from the splash of blood, the vampires body falling limp on top of him.

"Come on darling," Drake pushed the corpse off of him while a birtish accent flowed through his ears, "where would you be without-"

"FARAH!" Drake got to his feet, not paying attention in the least to Landon, and sprinted for the last vampire, but stopped. Both Landon and Drake looked at the thrashing creature, that was now wrestling with something that was attatched to it's face, a bright yellow-gold starfish to be exact. It was actually quite comical to watch, but Landon didn't have time for comedy. Black tendrils held the vampire in place, while Drake reached for the starfish.

The sea creature detatched once she sensed the danger was gone and shifted back to her human shape. Then blew a rasberry at the vampire.

Landon snapped his fingers making the vampire disappear into a black vortex, and he turned to the other two. "And here I was thinking I could leave you alone." he said at Farah, who giggled.

"Thanks mister Landon." she said innocently.

"Have you been watching her all this time?" Drake asked.

"Aren't you glad I still am?"

Drake didn't have time to retort, when his ears picked up the sounds of the Titans coming back.

"Shit . . . . "

* * *

The exhausted Titans stood in the elevator that was taking them to the first floor, and even though Raven was exhausted, she was anxious to see Farah again, and terrified to see what shape she was in, but she was probably more anxious to get out of her clothes. She didn't wear her leotards, since they were . . . . unfit for duty, so she had just some leggings, and a basic exercise shirt. Was Beast Boy disappointed? Yeah he was, and she knew it to, which only made her smile.

"Raven would you relax? She probably just slept the whole time." Beast Boy assured.

She sighed. "I know, it's just . . "

"Tough?" Cyborg finished. "That probably means you need to leave Farah alone more." Raven shrugged. Yea the idea sounded fine, but what was she going to do. What she didn't see was Cyborg nudge Beast Boy with his elbow, who just brushed it off pretending to not know what he was talking about.

The elevator pinged and opened up to see the common room doors open, and inside was Farah and Drake sitting at the counter, eating ceral in silence. When the Titans entered they both looked up.

"Hey guys/mommy." they said at the same time.

The Titans looked around. Everything looked in place, nothing was broken or distroyed. Everything looked perfect . . . a little TOO perfect. "Everything alright in here?" Nightwing asked.

Drake waved him off. "Oh yeah, everything's all good. Just a little midnight snack is all."

Raven approached the toddler, a little annoyed with the fact that she was eating this late. "Farah? Anything fun happen while we were gone?"

Farah looked up at her mother with an innocent smile, and wide puppy dog eyes. "No mommy . . . nothing." Raven believed her, but Beast Boy, who had seen that face in the mirror his WHOLE life, knew something was up. But he wasn't going to worry about it now. The Titans shrugged it all off and headed to their rooms to change and get cleaned up.

Once they were out of sight, Farah and Drake fist bumped. "Yes lets make sure your mother NEVER learns about what happened."

"Deal." Farah agreed. **_Besides, mommy has secrets, now I do to_**. Farah accidently dropped her spoon onto the floor. "OH SHIT!" She shouted.


	10. Trust

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSO**

 **SORRY I took so long to update this! I've been a busy bee with my other projects, and BBRae this week, and LIFE, dare I say more.**

 **But here it is and We have a few more chapters left in this story so lets git-er-done!**

 **Read review and enjoy!**

 **On with the show**

 **PS story belongs to PurpleCat**

 **Chapter 10: Trust**

 **One week later**

". . . and then last night they watched one of those Disney movies together till she fell asleep. It was quite adorable." Wow Raven really was acting like a school girl. Phone in hand and boy on the other line.

 _"Wow,"_ said James, _"sounds like they get along well."_

"They do." She sighed. She didn't know why she was putting off telling Farah that Beast Boy was her father, it's not like they didn't have a great relationship already, Raven for some reason couldn't bring herself to do it.

 _"So when will I see you guys again?"_ James had been asking to see the two for some time, and although Raven did want to see him, she didn't want to see him as Raven. She could already tell that James's opinion was altered slightly learning Farah had powers, and Raven wasn't ready to give up her only connection to normalcy, even if the longer she stayed with her old team, the more she lost the desire for normalcy.

"I'm not sure honestly," she said solemnly, "We'll have to see."

 _"Ah . . . ok."_ The conversation lasted just a bit longer before a knock at her door told Raven it was time to go, but she could tell James was disappointed. Of course he always was whenever they had to hang up, she could tell he really miss her and Farah, powers and none. She hung up her cell phone and opened the door for Beast Boy, Farah bouncing excitedly at his feet.

Farah had finally started learning to control her powers and she was learning fast, finally something she got from Raven. Twice a week she would train with Beast Boy, take a bath, then bed. Luckily training took a lot out of her so she was ready for bed as soon as she was done with her bath.

"Mommy I turned into a puppy!" the little girl yelled.

Beast Boy flinched at his daughters yelling as she was getting into that "voice is always loud" stage. "Great," Raven said rubbing her ears, "now go get ready for bathtime." Farah scampered into the room, with her mother shaking her head. She tilted her head to look at Beast Boy, taking notice of the very FAKE smile on his face. It caught her off guard for a moment, but she shook it off. "How is she doing?"

Beast Boy, who had been looking at the ground this whole time with his shoulders slumped, only just now lifted his eyes to meet Raven's gaze. "Oh she's doing great, but she hasn't been able to change into anything larger then a dog." Even the tone of his voice seemed like forced joviality.

"Well that's good." she smirked trying to ease whatever unease he was feeling, "Last thing I want is for Farah to be stomping down main street as a T-Rex."

Beast Boy gave a small laugh, his eyes drifting to the ground again. "Yeah, uh, yeah."

Raven could feel the depressive emotions wafting off of him making her head pound. "Beast Boy, is everything ok?"

He looked back up at her, "Oh yeah, yeah. I'm, uh, gonna, I'm gonna go turn in."

Raven glanced at the clock. "But it's only six thirty."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm tired, so I'll, uh talk to ya later." Once again he gave a fake smile and walked off to his own room, but no matter how far away he walked, she still felt his depression and slight guilt.

Farah grabbed her towel and jammie's and ran for the door, dropping her bath toys in the process. "Shit!" She yelled.

 _ **I am going to KILL that dragon.**_

* * *

"I dunno 'Wing, I don't like not telling BB or Raven about this." said an apprehensive Cyborg.

Nightwing sat at his desk, head on top of his knuckles in thought. "I don't like it either, but it's better they don't know for now."

"Besides, it's not like we're NOT telling them. Think of it as a lie of omission, ya know, 'what they don't know wont hurt them' and all that." said Landon as he leaned against the wall. He and the dragon knight had told them a while back about the vampire's who attacked so they could take Farah. Since then Landon had been . . . . "talking" with the remaining vampire and was now back to share his findings.

"So your sure he told you everything?" Nightwing asked.

Landon laughed. "Oh believe me my friend," his face fell serious, a dark glint in his eye, "If I had asked him what his favorite pair of colored underwear was, he would tell me."

Cyborg and Nightwing shuddered, but Drake, who was used to Landon and his unique interrogation techniques, was coolly sitting in a chair with his hands behind his head. "So what are we looking at?" Nightwing asked.

Landon spoke casually, as if discussing the weather. "Apparently someone has put a generous bounty on the young lady, alive, and has even outsourced to the supernatural community in order to achieve this goal."

"Well if that's the case why haven't more knuckleheads been pounding down the doors?" Drake asked.

"Well word has gotten around about what happened to those lucky few who dared attack the child and her mother, so many of them wouldn't dare darken this doorstep."

They shuddered again. "Who do we think put out the bounty? Demons?" Nightwing asked again.

Landon shook his head. "Unlikely. As I mentioned, it doesn't seem like demons wish to go NEAR the girl."

"Well that's not good," said Cyborg, "that means we've got a third party after Farah. Could be anyone. Slade, Blood, take your pick."

There was a silent consensus among the group as they thought of their next move. "Okay, Landon keep looking for any info-"

"Ah ah ah. Sorry former Boy Wonder, but I'm not one of your little minions you can order around. I GIVE orders, I don't TAKE them. I am running an empire after all."

"You've been watching Farah and Raven this whole time though?" Cyborg asked.

"Those were MY minions with BASIC instructions. Stop. Protect. Kill. Your asking me to capture and question. Something I, nor my lads, have time for, and this is far to important to pass off to any of my subordinates. However if SOMEBODY," he turned to Drake, "was still knocking in heads, maybe he could pick up some slack."

Drake was cool as he spoke. "I don't do that anymore. I promised Kole-"

"And it's admirable, I'll admit that, but don't you think she'd make an exception-"

"No." he said simply.

"Look we'll figure something out, but is there anything you can do in the meantime?" Cyborg asked.

Landon shuffled, still glaring at Drake who only glared back. "I can talk to some of my contacts, and keep my ear to the ground, but that's it."

Everyone exchanged looks. "That'll be fine. In the meantime we need to continue to protect the tower." Landon vanished from the meeting, but the others stayed behind making plans to keep the girl, they had come to love, safe.

* * *

Raven moved her hands through her daughters wet golden hair, the individual strands cascading through her fingers like smooth silk. Never in Ravens life would she ever find herself actually falling in love with blonde hair, yet here she was mindlessly running her hands though her daughters hair while she played with her green teddy bear on top of Raven's queen sized bed.

"Mommy," Farah pulled Raven back to earth with her soft musical tone.

"What is it sweetie?"

Farah shuffled herself around on the bed so she was facing her mother. Her large violet eyes locking with her mothers. "Why have you kept so many secrets from me?"

Raven was afraid of this conversation. Why couldn't she just ask were babies come from. "Well honey," once again the rehearsed answers that she had practiced got lost on her tongue, "I, uh, I left because I wanted to keep you out of danger." She knew it was a piss poor excuse, but it was all she could think of with her daughters large questioning eyes on her.

"But why didn't you come back?" Raven had never seen that look in her daughters face before. She wasn't upset or anything, more like determined. Determined to find answers and not tolerate any more secrets.

Raven took a deep breath. "To answer that Farah I need to tell you who your father is."

"It's Beast Boy." Farah said casually.

Ravens amethyst eyes exploded. Farah said it so matter-of-factly, like she had known the second she met him, for all Raven knew she might have.

"H-how do you know?"

Farah shrugged a shoulder. "A lot of things actually. Cyborg is uncle Cy, Starfire is aunty Star, but Beast Boy is just . . . . Beast Boy. Plus he has pointy ears and changes into animals like me."

Raven was flabbergasted, Raven knew her daughter was smart, but she didn't expect THIS level of intelligence. "There is one thing that I don't know," Farah continued, "why is he green and I'm not?"

Raven sort of knew the answer to that one. "From what I understand, sweetie, he wasn't always green, but I wasn't sure what he looked like before he turned green."

Farah tilted her head adorably. "Could we go talk to him?"

"Oh honey I don't think Beast Boy-" she was going to give an excuse for him, that he was tired or whatnot, but Farah didn't pout, she didn't give the puppy eyes, instead her brows furrowed over her eyes, with a deep frown on her lips.

"I want to go talk to Beast Boy now! No. More. Secrets." Instantly one of the books on Ravens shelves flew off and hit the adjacent wall.

* * *

Raven knocked lightly on Beast Boy's door, so lightly in fact that even with his sharp ears there was no way he could hear it, she really didn't want to bother him, especially with his emotional feedback he was giving off earlier. Farah stepped in front of her mother and pounded on the door as hard as her little fist was able. Raven could hear the sounds of loud shuffling from the other side of the door, like Beast Boy was trying to put something away. A few seconds later the door to his room swished open to reveal a red, puffy eyed Beast Boy.

He was about to say something, but Farah piped up, pulling his attention directly to her. "Beast Boy are you my daddy?" she asked suddenly.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped, Raven could hear his breath catch in his throat as he struggled to find the words to say. He glanced at Raven, who had her arms folded, and shrugging as if she had no power over what Farah was doing, which she didn't. Beast Boy finally shut his mouth, taking a few deep breaths before kneeling down to look Farah in the eye.

He gave a sincere smile. "That's me." he finally said.

Farah scanned his face, and saw no sign of deceit. She gave him a wide toothy smile. "I KNEW IT!" She wrapped her father in an enormous hug, tackling him to the floor.

"Ah, Farah be careful." Raven cautioned, but they were to wrapped up in each other to notice her.

Beast Boy was laughing with his daughter as they wrestled on the ground. "Don't worry Raven she's fine." Instantly Beast Boy's mood improved much to Raven's relief. "But why did you tell her without me?"

"Mommy didn't, I knew all by myself." Beast Boy looked to Raven who nodded, yup she found out by herself. "I do have one question though," Farah lifted her head from her fathers chest, "Why are you green and I'm not?"

Beast Boy looked down at his daughter. "Let me show you." He got up and took her to his bed where he set her down and moved to his closet and began rummaging for something, all the while Raven took notice of how . . . clean Beast Boys room was. Was this something else that happened while she was gone? But that wasn't all she noticed. In a closed trunk on the floor of his closet she thought she saw what looked like a small onsie foot sticking out of the trunk. Beast Boy removed a small shoebox from his closet and joined Farah on the bed.

"Farah this is daddy when he was about your age." He removed a few pictures and handed them to her, Raven looking over her shoulder at them. Both girls were stunned by what they saw. In the photos were a man and a women with a little boy on the man's shoulders who was the SPITTING image of Farah. Minus the pointed ears that Farah had, they could gave easily have been twins. Beast Boy handed her a few more photos that they all enjoyed, but finally Farah asked the question.

"Where are they? Your mommy and daddy?"

Raven felt his mood shift instantly back to incredible sadness, depression, and guilt. "Well . . . When I was just a little older then you, I was bit by a monkey, a green monkey, that carried a very bad disease and gave it to me. There wasn't any medicine for it, but my dad, who was a scientist, actually made some medicine for me that made me all better. But when he did, I turned green, got pointy ears and fangs, and got my powers."

"Cool your daddy saved you, just like you saved me!" she shouted.

Raven, who had never heard this story before, shushed her daughter. "Yeah he did," but his the feeling of guilt, and depression only worsened. "A, uh, few years later," his lip began to quiver, a lump forming quickly in his throat, "We went on a boat in the river in Africa, and they . . . " His gaze dropped to the floor, his eyes releasing the tears that he held for his parents. Farah, with tears in her own eyes, because her daddy was crying scooted closer to him, wrapping her little arms around him. Through his tear-filled eyes he could see HIS little girl looking up at him with all the innocence in her soul shining through her violet eyes, once again, piercing the darkness in his heart.

"It's okay daddy." she said softly. He gave a small smile, wrapping his arms around his little girl and cried into her embrace. Raven couldn't stop her own tears from falling watching the two connect, and listening to the tale of his parents. Raven wondered who had it worse. Beast Boy, who had loving parents until they passed away, leaving him alone in the world, or herself, whose parents couldn't care less about her.

Beast Boy whipped the tears away with his sleeve. "It's okay princess. It was a long time ago." The three sat in silence for a bit longer, until Farah let out a huge yawn.

Hesitantly Raven stood up. "Okay Farah time for bed." Although Raven really didn't want to leave.

She cuddled closer to her father set on not letting him go, "I wanna stay with daddy." she whined.

Raven, didn't have the strength to argue with her, she was too drained emotionally to fight with her. She looked to Beast Boy. "She can stay with me tonight, it's fine." Raven didn't have the heart to say no. She gave her daughter a kiss on her head, then gave Beast Boy a warm hug.

"Thank you for sharing." she said into his neck and left father and daughter for the night.

* * *

Beast Boy had been awake for the last few hours, Farah right next to him still fast asleep, but his mind wouldn't allow him sleep. The more and more he thought, the more he came to a conclusion in his mind. He couldn't love Raven, he couldn't love Farah, he couldn't love any future children, not until he did something that he NEEDED to do.

He gently lifted his daughter from his bed, made his way to Raven's room, placed Farah's hand against the scanner to open it, and let himself in. After placing his daughter on her own bed in the corner and giving her a kiss, he sauntered over to Raven who was fast asleep. Yeah it was creepy that he was staring, but he had dreamt of this moment for four years. The time when he would see her again, sleeping peacefully, the moonlight illuminating her skin making it glisten like silver, her chakra stone glinting a bright red, her breath's even, and soft as she slept. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Don't worry Raven, I'm going to make things right." he leaned over giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek, before leaving the two girls he loved more then anything in the world to sleep.

* * *

Raven felt someone shaking her awake, and after four years it wasn't a mystery as to who it was. "Farah what is it sweetie?" she asked groggily.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

Raven opened her eyes, remembering that Farah was supposed to be with Beast Boy this morning. She slowly got up from her bed, shaking sleep from her eyes, and walked to the changeling's room with Farah's hand in her own. Once she got to his door however there was a note tapped to the front of it.

Went away, be back soon.

Love Beast Boy.

"Mommy where did daddy go?" Farah asked, somewhat frightened.

"I don't know." she knelt down in front of her. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and see what Uncle Cy is making for breakfast."

Farah sniffed the air. "I think it's pancakes and eggs."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well go see if he needs help." She spun her daughter around and tapped her behind so she would scurry off to the kitchen. Curiosity about other people wasn't really Raven's thing, but after what happened last night Raven wanted to check in on him. Walking through the door, without opening it, she took a look around. Everything seemed to be in place with nothing too out of the ordinary. His closet was still open and taking a peak inside she saw the shoebox that contained his photos was gone, but her gaze was pulled to the trunk on the floor, with the small foot of the onise sticking out.

Her curiosity getting the better of her she knelt down in front of the trunk, using her powers to open it, and peaked inside.

She placed her hands over her mouth as she gasped, tears stinging the corner of her eyes.

* * *

Raven burst into the kitchen, her eyes scanning for her bionic friend. "Cyborg I need you to watch Farah for me."

Cyborg, who was eating breakfast with Farah, gaped at her. Eggs spilling out of his mouth. "Whoa, hey, whoa. I can't watch her Sarah and I are meeting later. She's back on spring break and this is the only chance we have to get together. AND, you were going to have lunch with us to meet her, Remember?"

Raven hit her forehead. "Ugh that's right. Well where is everyone else?"

"Drake is in Montana with Kole and wont be back till later, and Dick and Kori went to the Watchtower."

She furrowed her brow, though her business was urgent, that caught her attention. "Why did they go to the Justice League headquarters?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Something about seeing someone who specializes in Tameranean physiology."

"Huh," Raven let the information sink in, but didn't have time to dwell on it. She HAD to leave, and needed someone to watch Farah. Good thing she had a last resort in mind.

* * *

"UNCLE JAMES!" Farah ran at full speed into the arms of her former neighbor.

"PRINCESS!" He spun the little girl around wrapping her in an enormous hug, then turn to Raven, who had taken on her alter identity of Aderyn Taylor, and made sure to instruct Farah to keep the lives to the Titans a secret. Now Farah wasn't a fan of keeping secrets, but she had a crash course in secret identities from Nightwing so she understood and agreed. "Hey Adi."

He gave the fair skinned, black haired, blue eyed women a sideways hug, while he held Farah in the other arm. "Hey, look I'm sorry to put you out like this-"

He held up a hand to shush her, "It's alright, like I've always said, it is NEVER a trouble. What do you have going on?"

"I have some errands to run, and none of her family was around."

He nodded in understanding. "I see, when will you be back?"

"I'll be sure to text you when I'm on my way back, but at least before one." They hammered out the details before kissing Farah good-bye and leaving the two alone to catch up. Raven found a secluded area where she held the small trunk under her coat and removed her the holoring. Black and blue became purple and fair skin became pale, but she kept her civilian clothes of a cardigan sweater, black blouse, floor length blue skirt, and black flats.

She removed her communicator typing the code letting the Titans East know she was going to be visiting.

* * *

Terra sat in her room, arms folded, and eyes closed. When Raven called her, she didn't know what to think, her jealous side told her Raven was just going to flaunt her new family in her face, but the other half, the part of her that was finally starting to enjoy life and be happy, wanted to hear her out. A familiar coldness formed in the air, letting her know of her impending, pale visitor. A black vortex emerged inside her room and through it stepped the pale purple haired girl in question.

"Raven." she greeted flatly.

"Hello Terra, thanks for agreeing to see me."

Terra shrugged. "No problem. What do you want?" Raven could tell she was trying to attempt to make amends, in her own way, or at least move on from the past, but it wasn't going to be easy by any stretch, and Raven wasn't going to make it any better.

She took a seat on the other end of the couch. "I found this in Garfield's room." Raven reached under her coat and revealed the small trunk.

Terra immediately looked away, cinching her eyes shut. "Why do you have that?"

Terra's sadness began to fill Raven's empathic senses, but she had to press foreword. "Terra, what's in this box . . . what happened?"

Terra didn't speak at first, she didn't even turn to face her, but Raven could feel her hurt, and depression. "Why are you doing this?" Terra choked.

As tenderly as she could Raven spoke. "Terra, what happened?"

Terra looked foreword, but didn't face Raven, her eyes already threatening tears. "About a year after you left, I found out I was . . . pregnant," he nostalgic smile came to her lips, "I had never seen Beast Boy so happy. It was like when we first met all over again when I said he was funny. He was more excited then I was to be honest, not that I wasn't excited at the thought of having kids." She paused, Raven remaining silent not wanting to push, giving Terra full control of the conversation. Terra slowly took the trunk from Raven setting it on her lap, her finger gently caressing the small box, then slowly, hesitantly she opened the box.

Inside was a different assortment of baby items. A few sonograms, a pacifier, some other smaller items, and a onsie. She picked up the small onsie, a pale green with brown paw prints on the tummy. "This was my favorite thing we got."

Raven's hands were over her mouth, her emotions to great to speak.

"T-terra-"

"I miscarried Raven. I was sick all the time, but I thought it was just pregnancy stuff. Our doctor had no idea what was happening, until finally Cyborg hooked us up with an appointment at S.T.A.R labs to meet with an expert. He said Gar's unstable DNA . . . " she couldn't finish, the knot in her throat to thick. They sat there, the sadness filling the room like water filling a bowl, but suddenly Terra's sadness shifted to anger. She looked at the demoness with furious blue eyes, filled with red and tears. "You had a child with him, and you left him." she hissed.

"Terra-"

"Forget the fact that we were still together, that he cheated on me with YOU. We were having problems, yeah I would have been hurt but I would have gotten over it, but when I saw the light in his eyes when he found out he was going to be a father, thinking her never would, I fell in love with him all over again, but we lost our child!" Raven couldn't speak, all she could do was sit under Terra's rage, it's what she deserved. "When we lost the child, he blamed himself. I had NEVER seen him more hurt, and more depressed. Well that's not true. When you LEFT was a close second." Terra shut the trunk, schooling her feelings, but her anger was still there. "You left him Raven, you gave him something I, nor ANYONE could give to him, and you left." She glared back at her. "I knew when he found out he had a child you know. It was the first time in a long time that he had ANY light in his eyes. I had no idea what it meant, until you came back with Farah."

The two sat in silence again, Raven officially put in her place. "I've excepted it you know, the fact that you two are made for each other, and apparently that's more then just a nice saying." Terra held on to the little onsie, the pain in her eyes shinning like a neon sign. "Don't screw it up." Terra handed the trunk and the onsie to Raven.

"N-No you-"

"No, I don't want them. They are apart of a past that doesn't exist anymore," she took one last look at the onsie, "It was going to be a boy. Yesterday was my due date, he would have been two, Now please, leave." Raven stared at Terra a few moments longer, but Terra was done talking. Raven gathered the trunk into her hands and left the same way she entered, and reappeared on the outskirts of Jump City in the forest. Looking around making sure there were no people she dropped to her knees, and sobbed.

* * *

Raven let her powers loose for a good couple of hours before texting James to let her know she was on her way, but even then she had to wait a bit longer to compose herself and make herself look like she hadn't been crying for the last two hours. Finally when she was satisfied with her appearance, ring and all, she knocked on his door.

"Hey James," she greeted, but he held a finger to his lips silencing her.

"She's asleep." He stepped aside letting Raven into his home, and saw Farah fast asleep on his couch.

"Big morning huh?"

He laughed. "Yeah she and I played, she even changed into a cat, before she passed out."

Raven rolled her eyes. "She's not supposed to use her powers outside the tower." she groaned.

"Hey it was all in good fun. Want some tea before you leave, I'd love to catch up."

Raven looked at a nearby clock, she had time before she had to meet Cyborg and Sarah for lunch. "Sure." James smiled brightly and disappeared into the kitchen. Raven took a seat on the couch be her peacefully sleeping daughter, exhausted herself from the emotional outpouring she put herself through, so she was unable to sense James or his emotions. It was just as well, gave her a chance to be normal for a bit, and a small chance to relax. She was still reeling from the information she heard from Terra, and as she sat looking down at her daughter, her whole world, she couldn't imagine the pain she had gone through, but she now knew what she needed to know about Beast Boy, helping her make a decision.

James came back with a cup of her favorite tea and handed it to her. "So how are things? Ya know with her father?"

She took in the scent of the fresh tea, allowing the hot mug to warm her hands. "Things are good. They get along well."

He was quiet as he thought of his next question. "So will you two . . ?"

She didn't move, except to take a sip of her tea. "I don't know quite yet. Right now we're just working on being friends." She looked down at Farah. "Right now she has all my love."

James smiled. "I'm glad to hear that . . . Raven."

She smiled, but it quickly faded. Her head snapped in his direction, her vision getting blurry, her head spinning. "Wh-what did you . . call . . . " She fell sideways on the couch. He caught her head slowly easing her down to the armrest of the couch, making sure she didn't hurt herself, then moved his hand to her own to remove the titanium ring, revealing the purple haired empath underneath.

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Even though she had changed appearance, she was still amazingly beautiful. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you Raven. I really did . . . love you, the both of you." He disappeared into the other room getting a pair of zip ties and tying her hands and ankles along with Farah's and got them ready for delivery.

 **So I did something completely different then with PurpleCats, in the original James wasn't a bad guy, and I wasn't sure if I would make him one myself, but the more I played with it the more It just made sense at least how the rest of this story goes.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy read and review and we'll cya next time.**


	11. Shame

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK! *GIRLISH SQUEAL***

 **As much fun as I am having with this story I need to hammer it out so I can focus on my other works, but worry Not, I will make sure this is finished soon.**

 **Read review and all that good stuff.**

 **On with the show**

 **Chapter 11: Shame**

 **Upper Lamumba, Africa**

Beast Boy's emerald eyes fluttered open, the first thing that came to his attention was the incredible canopy of thick vegetation above him, the lush feeling of grass at his fingertips, and the smell and sounds of rushing water filling his ears. It took him a moment to register where he was. Looking around he saw his pod of the T-Ship docked in a clearing not far from where he was laying now. Once he got there he leapt from his pod heading to the nearest tree and passed out, both from the long flight, and the overwhelming feelings that came with it.

Beast Boy got into a seated position, his sharp ears hearing clearly the various animal noises that sounded around him, and if he payed enough attention, he could pick out what they were saying to each other. The wind whistled through the trees, adding to the piece and tranquility the African continent had to provide, but Beast Boy wasn't here to enjoy it, he had something he NEEDED to do.

Slowly, reluctantly, saddly, he got to his feet, leaving the comfort of his tree, shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the sounds of rushing water. As the forest thinned, Beast Boy was met with the sight of a crystal clear river, ending at a roaring waterfall, the sound almost deafening to the changeling. Beast Boy stood there, unmoving, his eyes not unable to tear themselves away from the vision before him. Ten mintues became and hour, an hour became two, and still he hadn't looked away.

On the third hour Beast Boy took a deep breath, his hand pulling something from his pockets. He walked over to the cliffs edge looking down at the torrent of water that thundered below him. His hand brought the photograph of himself and his parents to his face, a stray tear dripping onto the picture, which had happened a few times before giving the photograph a worn and crinkled look. He took a seat at the cliffs edge, letting his legs dangle over the side.

"Hey mom, hey dad," he said outloud to no one in particular, "sorry I haven't been by to see you guys in, uh, ever, heh. Um, let's see, well there's a lot going on with me. I guess I'll start with, um, I have a daughter. Her name is Farah, she's four years old, she has blonde hair, like I used to have, she has adorable pointy ears, and the most beautiful purpley eyes I have ever seen in my life. Well, she's tied for first."

His lower lip quivered thinking back to his sins. "I messed up guys. I messed up bad. When I was dating Terra, you remember her, we were having problems and in a moment of weakness I, uh, slept with Raven." A little smile came to his face. "I told you about her, she was the FIRST person to EVER say that I was funny. She was the one who wouldn't smile, wouldn't come out of her room, not until I made it my mission to help her out of her shell. At first I just wanted her to be with her friends, with her family . . . but that . . . changed.

"I don't know when it changed, maybe while I was dating Terra, maybe before then, but I . . . don't know, there is just so much more to her then I thought. She isn't just someone who has to worry about her powers all the time, she isn't someone who is moody, or introverted, or whatever. She can also be kind, gentle, funny, hilarious, she's put me in place once in a while. She's loving, and nurturing, and you guys should see her with Farah, it's the most amazing thing I have ever seen, I never would have thought she'd love . . . ANYTHING that much."

The nostalgia brought a smile to his face, but it quickly faded. "I hurt her guys, she was one of my best friends, and I hurt her." He began to sob horribly, "You would be so . . . ashamed of me."

For another hour or so he cried, he cried until he was sure he was out of tears, but then he cried some more. Finally he composed himself enough to speak again. "I've held so much in, my guilt, my shame, and it kept me from moving forward in my life. I settled for Terra, I knew she wasn't the one for me, but I thought no one would EVER love me, so I settled, but Raven . . . I don't know if she loves me, or if she ever will, but I don't care about that." His head lifted up, unsure if he actually said that, but there it was, and it was true. He gave a small laugh. "I don't care if she loves me or not, but that wont stop me from loving her. That's right I said it, I LOVE RAVEN!" he shouted to the heavens, "and I want her to trust me, to respect me, to . . . let me be a father," he looked down at the picture, "to be proud of me, like I want you to be proud of me."

He looked over the waterfall. "I'm sorry," he finally said, "I'm so sorry for letting you down, not when I was unable to help you, but for letting you down as a person, and I want to be the kind of man, the kind of father, you want me to be. The kind of man I NEED to be. The kind Farah AND Raven needs me to be."

Beast Boy by the river for a few more hours, talking casually with his parents.

* * *

A very uneasy Cyborg rode the elevator to the top floor of the Titans tower, his blonde girlfriend looking him over worriedly.

"Maybe she just lost track of time." She tried to reason, but even her sweet voice wasn't easing his concerns.

Cyborg regarded the statement with a small nod, "No Ravens very punctual. Although she did forget this morning . . . " Something was wrong, he just knew it. The elevator opened and the pair stepped into the common room, an excited Starfire and Nightwing making hushed plans, but quickly composed themselves as Cyborg and Sarah walked in as if hiding something from the pair.

"Greetings, how was your outing?" Starfire asked in a "happier then usual" tone, arms behind her back.

Cyborg however seemed to not hear the question, and ignoring their joviality. "Hey have you guys heard from Raven?"

Starfire and Nightwing looked at each other oddly. "Wasn't she supposed to be with you guys today?" Nightwing asked.

Sarah explained, "She and Farah were supposed to meet us for lunch today, but they never showed." Cyborg and now Nightwing exchanged nervous glances.

"Husband is something the matter?"

Nightwing smiled to his wife. "No Star everything is fine. She probably just forgot and is at the park with Farah as we speak." Though still not convinced Starfire smiled with a small nod. "But just in case, lets see if we can get ahold of her."

* * *

Once James figured out that Beast Boy was Farahs father, it wasn't a stretch to assume Raven of the Teen Titans was her mother. Farah had PURPLE eyes for crying out loud just like the dark damsel. Though it did take a while to convince himself that his neighbor, the "plain" women next door, whom he harbored feelings for, was actually Raven, but it made sense. Raven vanished from the Teen Titans around the time "Aderyn" moved in, and after searching news clippings and YouTube videos for hours he came to the conclusion that Raven and Aderyn were one in the same, and this information opened up an incredible financial opportunity.

He always told Adi, uh, Raven that money was never an issue whenever he spolied them, using the excuse that he managed his own business and what not, but in truth he had a gambling problem, a BIG gambling problem, and he owed a lot of money to a LOT of DANGEROUS people. Opportunity knocked on his door when he overheard someone talking about a huge bounty being offered for the daughter of Raven and Beast Boy, and a bonus for the parents. Of course by now he had already figured out that Farah was the love child of of the two, so he had the best chance at collecting the reward, even though he was warned to go after them at his own risk, since those that did wound up dead or missing.

But his confidence brought here, with the two meta humans in his trunk. He had to view them that way, or this would be much harder.

A black van pulled in to the a vacant parking lot, parking itself right in front of his vehicle. He stepped out of his car while large men in white jumpsuits with hooded faces, red goggles and some sort of pack on their backs got out of the black van. One man in particular was also dressed in a white jumpsuit, but didn't have his face covered, instead James met the face of an older man with some sort of breathing tube inserted into his nose, his eyes hidden by bright red goggles.

"Are you professor Chang-"

"Where is the Titan and her little girl?" Asked the one called Chang demanded, clearly an impatient man.

James folded his arms. "Well where's the morning money?" James had hoped he had seen enough law and order to know what he was doing.

Chang snapped his fingers and one of his goons dropped a case onto the ground, opening it to reveal the exact amount agreed upon. "Now the demon girl on her child."

James went to the trunk of his car, opening the door to reveal a still passed out Raven and Farah. One of the goons shoved James out of the way and began scanning the girls with some device to see if they were the ones they were looking for. After a ping the goon nodded to Chang.

"Load them up." He ordered. Instantly his men grabbed the two unconscious girls and threw them into the van, one of the men being sure to place power canceling collars on their necks, though a special "child sized one" had to be placed around Farah's neck.

James got back into his car, but not before catching a glimpse of Farah waking up, her eyes locking on James as the door slid shut.

* * *

 ** _Drake, we haven't been able to locate Raven, can you come back to Jump and see this guy who Raven might be with? His name is James Montgomery, he lives at Pine-Tree apartments number 46. Let us know how it goes._**

* * *

Kole knocked three times on apartment number 46, standing back and waiting patiently.

"Nobodies home." The dragon knight next to her eyed the door, a stern expression over his features, Kole could see him focusing his senses on the apartment inside.

"Are you sure?" Kole didn't doubt that him at all, but her concern for her fellow Titan and her child was pushing the words from her mouth.

He wasn't offended and gave a simple nod. "No heartbeats, but they were here, I can smell Raven and Farah's lingering scents."

They stood there a moment later, Kole slightly uncomfortable with how serious her boyfriend was being. She had noticed when she started dating him and even before that, he would tend to get frightening whenever he was serious. "Are you okay?"

Drake took a sharp inhale, realizing his behavior was probably freaking her out. "Yeah, yeah, just, uh, worried about Raven, and her kid is all."

Kole folded her arms narrowing her eyes at him. "Raven and Farah you mean?"

Drake nodded, "Yeah that's what I meant."

He turned to leave, but Kole placed a hand on his chest stopping him. He looked into her large concerned eyes. "Drake I know you have a problem admitting your feelings, or that you care, but it's ok to care about someone. You care about me don't you?"

Drake was surprised at the question. "Of course I do, it's . . . just," it took him a moment to compose his thoughts, "Children to me represent purity, and innocence, something that is seldom seen in this world, and given my track record of losing everyone I care about . . . I just don't want anything to happen to her."

Kole looked into her boyfriends eyes, a smile coming to her face at his tenderness and sincerity. She pulled his gaze down to her eyes. "Hey we're going to find them, and it's going to be okay."

He smiled at his girlfriend, amazed at her ability to settle him down. She kissed him on his cheek and they turned to leave. As they walked down the staircase they passed a man with a large briefcase in his hands walking passed them.

"Excuse me." he said as he past them.

"No prob-" Drake froze.

Kole kept walking but Drake had stopped moving, once again she could see his senses working on overdrive. "Drake what is it?"

Drake spun around facing the back of the mans head. "Excuse me," The young man turned around facing the heroes, "we're looking for James Montgomery, do you know him?"

The young man looked slightly nervous. "Y-yeah that's me."

Drake nodded taking a few steps towards him. "We're looking for a young women, named Aderyn Taylor and her daughter. Have you seen them by chance?"

His answer was instant. "Nope haven't seen them." He took off up the stairs, much faster this time, but Drake was on his heels.

"That's weird, because I can smell their scents coming off of you, plus the fact that your heart rate spiked when I mentioned Aderyn's name," James was fumbling with the keys to his door when Drake grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the door with only one hand.

"Y-your not allowed to touch me! I have rights." he stammered.

Kole came up beside the knight, but had no intention of telling him to let James go. "I'll ask nicely ONCE. Where. Is. Raven, and her child?"

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

Nightwing inspected the suitcase that Drake had given to him that was packed with cash, but it was clear some bundles of money were missing.

"Whatcha thinking 'Wing?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing shook his head. "It looks like the amount Landon mentioned, minus the fact that there is some money missing."

Cyborg rubbed his metal hands over his face. "I can't believe this," he glared into the interrogation room, James nervously sitting at the metal table, "they TRUSTED this guy." His anger rose in his chest.

"Cy, you gotta calm down." Nightwing instructed. "Don't forget he is a civilian and technically we're not legally allowed to hold him."

"But he dosen't know that?" Drake finished for him. The Titans and Drake sat in the viewing room, looking through the two-way mirror at the deviant who had taken Raven and Farah.

Nightwing looked to Drake. "Your POSITIVE that Raven and Farah were with him?"

Drake's expression didn't change. "Positive. I even followed the scent to the trunk of his car."

All of the Titans anger was focused on the man sitting in the little room. "How do you wanna do this 'Wing?"

Nightwing looked at James with a stern expression, and without saying anything truned to walk into the room, alone. Nightwing took a seat across from James, not saying anything, just kept his eyes on James. The man was fidgeting nervously, his fingers clenched together, and sweat driping from his forehead. He knew he was caught.

"James," Nightwing soft and gentle tone was surprising to James, and those watching, "I know you've had some rough times lately, and I know you care about Raven and Farah," James only had a flicker of shame in his expression, but his anxiety was masking anything else, "James," the young man looked up to meet the heroes eyes, "I know you don't mean them any harm. They may be meta-humans, but this is a mother and her child. Please tell me where they are, and we will make sure to talk to the D.A. for some leniency."

The Titans watched with bated breath, waiting for James to respond. Finally he looked up, "I . . . can't . . . I don't know where they are."

Nightwing nodded, he figured he wouldn't know where they were. "Who took them?"

James shook his head. "I can't tell you that. If I do they'll kill me."

This continued for at least an hour, before Nightwing stepped out of the interrogation room. He noticed Starfire was gone, but Cyborg, Kole and Drake were still there. "Where's Starfire?"

"She went out to look for them. She didn't want to sit around and do nothing." Cyborg responded, malice in his tone, and his anger filled eyes fixed on James.

Drake stood up. "How 'bout you guys go for a walk while James and I get more aquainted."

Kole stepped in front of him. "Drake please."

As calmly as he could he responded, "Kole we don't have time for this. Every second leads us farther away from Farah and Raven. I can get him to talk-"

"Drake please!" Her outburst shocked her friends, including the knight staring down at her, she composed herself, "Please. There's more to you than . . . that. Please don't . . ."

Drake, firmly put into his place by this young lady in front of him, nodded slowly. "He's right though." Nightwing pulled their attention away from each other. "Every second matters and we're losing time."

The group was quiet a moment longer before Drake spoke again. "I have an idea . . but your not gonna like it."

* * *

James continued to fidget and sweat in the interrogation room, but he was firm in his resolve not to speak to the Titans. He KNEW that Chang and his men would kill him if he told anyone about them, so he had to remain quiet. The door opened again, Nightwing stepping inside again, but didn't take a seat instead he leaned over the chair, a frustrated look on his face.

"James. We losing minutes the longer we don't know where Farah and Raven are, and since we don't know who has them we HAVE to assume the worst. Please, I am begging you, tell me who has them." Once again, James looked down into his hands, not saying a word. Nightwing slumped his head, sighing in frustration. "Well. You can't say I didn't try." Nightwing stepped out of the room, slamming the door shut and locking it tight.

Once again James was alone, just him and the two-way mirror in front of him. The silence dragging on for second, minutes . . .

 **. . . . Tick . . .**

 **. . . . Tock. . .**

 **. . . . Tick. . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . . .**

The lights above him began to flicker, a few blinks, then cut out, a few blinks then cut out. James looked up at the light fixture, trying to understand why it was shorting out in the first place, when he felt something else. He saw the hairs on his arms standing on end, a chill shooting down his spine that shook his entire body. He exhaled taking notice of how he saw his own breath, the mirror in front of him frosting over. His breathing became labored when the air started to tighten around his chest, like he was being smothered. Wha-what was happening?

The lights continued to flicker.

 **Blink, blink, out, SCRAAAAAPE,** the chair across from him was pulled out.

 **Blink, blink, out.**

 **Blink, blink, out.**

James jumped out of his skin when a man appeared sitting in the chair across from him. Once his heart rate settled he focused on the man in front of him, his brain telling him that he recognized him before. "Y-your A-Adi's friend aren't you. The british guy right?"

The "british guy" smiled a smug smile, his dark eyes narrowing at him. "Names Landon, and you and I are going to have a nice. Long. Chat."

James couldn't be sure, but he could swear Landon's eyes flashed . . . red.

* * *

The common room was quiet. A heavy silence that one would find suffocating, and disturbing. Cyborg, was busy in the kitchen, Nightwing and a returned Starfire, tried cooking, and Drake and Kole sat next to each other, arm in arm, just dazing out the window. Even though each of the Titans were attempting to busy themselves with something, their thoughts were on their missing friend, and for lack of a better term, niece. Each of them thinking of the aboslute worst thing that could be happening to them, and in their line of work the horrible possibilities were endless.

Everyone leapt to their feet and faced the common room doors, when they heard the elevator door ding. The doors swished open, and in walked the demon king, his sleeves rolled up, and his hands and forearms covered in blood.

There were a few gasps from the Titans, but Drake was the only one able to get to business. "What's the word?"

"The bird, but that's not important now." Landon headed to the kitchen sink and began washing his hands. "He dosen't know where Raven and Farah are, he was honest about that."

Nightwing composed himself. "Who did he give them too."

Landon finished washing his hands and was now drying them. "He SOLD them to one Professor Chang. What the good professor was going to do with them, he didn't know? But he did mention something about Chang getting back into the supersoldier industry."

"Back?" Nightwing raised a brow.

"Something about something in Russia. I don't know." He tossed the towel away.

The Titans looked at each other oddly. "How did Chang even know about Farah to begin with?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing gasped. "Ho . . ly crap. Do you guys remember that incident not long after Raven left? Lois and Superman's kid? They had him at the hospital and one of the staff tried to take off with him, something about a black market for superhero kids. They told us to handle all pregnancies and what have you at the Watchtower."

The lightbulbs went off for the team, minus Drake and Landon. "Oh yeah I remember that. That was awful." said Kole.

"You don't think Chang was behind it do ya?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing shrugged. "Don't know, but I guess it dosen't matter. Now we know who has them. Starfire, Drake and I will hit the streets running down whoever may have info on Chang, Cyborg get online and see what you can dig up, Kole start contacting some of the honorary Titans and tell them to keep their eyes peeled."

"I will take mister Montgomery to your prison or whatever it is you do for the bad guys." said Landon.

"Wait, he's still-"

"Of course he's still alive, what do you take me for? A demon who enjoys the torture of those who harm those he sort of likes?"

Nightwing thought on it, "Uh, yeah."

Landon nodded, "Well your right."

Starfire piped in. "Should we not tell friend Beast Boy of Raven and Farah?"

Nightwing shook his head. "No, he's to close to this, besides if he learned about this we might have another Beast incident on our hands."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but what he didn't know was that Beast Boy had already gotten back and had ran into Landon on the lower levels . . . and he told Beast Boy everything.

The next thing the Titans heard was a bloodcurdling howl of absolute rage fill the air.

"Ladies and gentleman," Landon smiled, "Fasten your seatbelts."


	12. Rage

**The second to last chapter of "Her hidden Child"**

 **OMG!**

 **I know right.**

 **Read Review Love!**

 **Story still belongs to purplecat!**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 12: Rage**

The first thing Raven was aware of was someone shaking her and frantically whispering for her to wake up. Thinking it was just Farah having a rough night Raven groaned for her to go back to bed.

"Mommy wake up," If Raven was more alert she would notice the terror in the young shape shifters voice, "where are we? Where's uncle James?"

James? The name seemed to stir something in her mind, like a pot full of color that Was being whisked with a spoon, until the spoon stopped allowing Raven to see the color take shape and a memory form.

She sat down . . . . took a sip of tea . . . . heard James call her by her real name . . . . then nothing.

Her eyes flung open just as they went over some bump rocking the metal container they were riding in. Frantically she searched her surroundings, the pain in her skull being replaced with adrenaline. Farah was beside her, clinging to her mother with her hands, which were tied with white zip ties, PCCs around her and Farahs necks. She was cowering from the menacing looking figures Raven recognized as professor Chang's men, each with their glowing red goggles looking down at them.

"I see someone is awake." The raspy voice of the aged scientist got Ravens attention. Instinctively she threw her arms around Farah, keeping her close.

"Mommy," the frightened toddler whispered, "I'm scared. Where's daddy? And uncle James?"

Ravens blood began to boil at the sound of his name, "I don't know sweetie, do you remember what happened?"

Farah blinked a few times. "Uncle James said you were coming back, he gave me some juice, and I got really sleepy, now I'm here."

Raven felt her anger bubble again as a sickening realization came to her. She and her three and a half year old daughter, were drugged, by a man she trusted and caref for.

Then the van came to a stop.

The doors slid open and the men pried Farah from her mothers iron grip, the little girl screaming and thrashing as one of them threw her over his shoulder, then they hoisted the wriggling empath from the van.

"She's very lovely miss Raven," Chang said looking over the little girl, "you must be proud."

Farah's frightened expression vanished to one of animalistic savagry, and with a snarl Farah bit into the mans hand as it passed her face producing a scream to erupt from his throat, her "unnaturally" sharp teeth digging into his flesh through muscle and grinding against bone. After a minute or longer of screaming he wrenched his hand from her mouth, Farah growling and slurping on his blood. Normally this behavior would have horrified Raven, but when the pathetic whimpering man cradled his hand all she could do was smirk.

"That's my girl."

Chang growled as one of his man began to bandage his hand. "Get them inside!" His men followed orders, but were much more wary of the little girl, her adorable face that was now covered in Chang's blood.

"What is this Chang?" Raven hissed, she to was thrown over one of his men's shoulders.

The wounded man still held his hand in agony. "For the moment I have you two, but I still need the BIG fish."

Raven scoffed, assuming he was talking about Beast Boy. "Pfft go ahead, he doesn't care about us."

Chang chuckled to himself, him and his goons bringing them into a large room with a large running fan leading up a smoke stake and then outside. "Whether he does or not is of little concern to me, but I DO know animals, and a papa bear will ALWAYS come when he senses his cub is in danger." The men carrying Farah took her to the smoke stack, Raven squirming violently in her captors grasp.

"You stay away from her!" She growled.

"Or you'll what?" Chang sneered.

Raven continued to struggle and growl, but his goons grip was too strong. Chang removed a knife making the little girl whimper, then scream when he grabbed her hand. "LET GO OF HER!" Raven shrieked, but she was promptly ignored.

Chang brought the knife to the girls little hand. "Consider this payback you brat." And he sliced her hand open.

Farah let out a blood curdling scream that ripped into the ears of their captors, but any power that may have triggered was snuffed out because of the collar. Raven watched in horror as her daughter cried and squirmed in pain, then was taken to the center of the smoke stack, the fan blowing beneath a platform. Chang smirked to himself throwing the bloody knife into the blades of the fan, Raven glaring with pure hatred at the mad scientist.

"When I'm through with you, you will BEG for death."

Chang continued his smug smiling. "But until then you two are mine." Raven continued to snarl as her daughters cries and the scent of her blood floated up the smoke stack and into the air.

* * *

The power.

The fury.

The freedom.

These were the feelings that pulsed through his veins as he pounded across the concrete jungle, ignoring the gasps of fear by the two legged animals when he ran passed them. He didn't have time for them, HE was needed. When the dark one with the red eyes said that his mate and cub were taken, he HAD to push his partners mind away. His partner was needed to care, to love, and to hold his family, but they needed HIM, now they needed the monster, they needed the Beast.

His claws dug into the ground, bringing him to a stop. His snout lifting into the air taking deep thoughtful breaths, hoping to catch a familiar scent.

...

...

There it was. The familiar scent of his cub. The smell of herbal tea, like her mother, sugar cookies, and crayons, and . . . . blood.

The beast let out a howl of pure blinding fury, and tore off in the direction of his cub, his incredible hearing also picking up the sounds of her screams of terror and pain. They had harmed his pup, harmed his mate, now whoever was responsible was going to pay, and pay DEARLY. Red replaced his vision, and rage that helped him burst though the walls of the hidden compound, even when the pathetic creatures with their thunder sticks open fire, he didn't notice, his NEED for blood fueling his hunger.

* * *

Farah continued to sniffle and wince as Raven gently bandaged her hand with a torn off piece of her skirt.

"At least let me heal her!" Raven shouted to the guards outside the clear glass door, but they ignored her, or didn't hear her. Raven huffed and continued wrapping her daughters injury, which was much easier once they removed the ties from their hands and anckles.

"M-mommy, I-it hurts." Farah cried.

Raven sweetly looked to her daughter, well as sweetly as her anger would let her. "I know sweetie, but I need you to be brave for me for just a little bit longer, ok?"

Farah wiped her eyes with her free hand. "How m-much longer? I wanna go home. I want daddy." Farah's crying started to intensify, and got worse when Raven had to since the bandage tight.

"I know," Raven pulled her daughter close, "It's going to be okay." Suddenly the walls of their cell shook, the guards placed outside their cell tembling at the sounds of a god awful howl that ripped into the compound. Raven eyes snapped upwards as if she could see through the floors towards the upper levels, a small smile spreading across her lips.

Farah too, pried her tear filled eyes away from her mothers chest. "Mommy what's that?"

Raven said one, comforting, word.

"Daddy."

* * *

With a single swipe of his powerful claws, the beast swatted away the pathetic pack of men in white, the sounds of breaking bones drawning out any cries of pain or howling. With fangs dripping with hunger and fury he charged the at the pack of weaklings that cowered behind their toys, their thunder sticks shooting at him in an attempt to bring him down, but each attack was shrugged off like it was static from a the carpet. More members of the pathetic pack charged shooting the beast with red sludge in an attempt to at least SLOW the creature down, but once again with it's incedible strength, burst out of it's confinement and attacked again, knocking more of them away with his claws.

The dwindling pack began to cower and run from the green monstrosity, only a few standing their ground in an attempt to bring the raging creature down. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" The Beast heard the sound of the pack leader shouting his orders. "BRING IT DOWN! BUT I NEED IT ALIVE!"

The beast let out another roar of fury at the pack leader who DARED harm his cub and mate. Chang cowered behind his men just as they opened fire, pumping the beast with tranquilizer darts. The beast didn't have time for this, he could smell and hear his mate and cub, and they were close. With a powerful backhand, he slashed away the pack that was filling his powerful body with needles . . . but he felt his senses being dulled, and his mind beginning to spin.

But he pushed past it pounding in the direction of his family until he came to a large metal door. Even with his senses fading, he could still smell his cubs blood, and his mates sweet scent. He dug his claws into the metal door ripping it off of it's hinges and tossed it aside, there inside he saw the fearful shape of his family in a glass box.

* * *

"DADDY!" Farah and her mother were horrified to see the shape the beast was in. Burnt hair, darts pertruding from his back, blood dripping from his fangs and claws (blood that wasn't his mind you), his breathing ragged as he swayed from side to side on his feet. Farah leapt from her mothers grasp, placing her hands on the glass window, the beast slowly making his way towards her . . .

. . . only to wince in pain and more tranquilizer darts pierced his body. He collapsed onto the ground with a thud, slowly changing back to the smaller form of his partner.

"DADDY!" Farah shrieked again, "GET UP, PLEASE!" Raven came up behind her forcing Farah's face into her shoulder so she didn't see her father in the state he was in.

Raven watched as they cuffed, collared and threw him into the cell next to theirs. "You son of a bitch." Raven hissed at Chang, who looked as if he had just shit himself. "How can you let a child see that happen to her own father?"

Chang shrugged. "Don't care. That's how." He stepped aside as one of his goons with a video camera started recording Farah and Raven, then Chang spoke into the camera. "As you can see I have recently aquired the Teen Titans, Beast Boy, and the newly discovered, Raven, and though they are currently my guests, their daughter is on the market. She has the ability to shape shift into animals, like her father, and may have some latent empathic abilities. The bidding will start at one hundred thousand, and will begin . . . . . now, and will close in half an hour after we begin. Happy bidding."

Raven looked to Chang with disgust. "Your trying to SELL my daughter like some antique at a yard sale?! What is wrong with you!?"

"Do you want that question answered in alphabetical order, or just in general? You are nothing more then meta-humans, with a couple thousand just like you, and replaceable. Don't worry, when I take you and your not-husbands DNA, I'll fashion a new child for you, of course It'll do MY bidding and I'll build an army to sell to the highest bidder, but still, you wont even realize she's gone."

Raven pulled Farah as close to her as humanly possible, the little girl crying in horror. "Your SICK!"

"So they say, now if you'll excuse me I have an auction to prepare for." Chang and his men vanished, leaving the young family alone.

"Mommy. . . " Farah's sad and frightened voice got Raven's attention, "you wont let them take me will you?"

Raven looked into her daughters tear stained eyes, rubbing the falling moisture away. "I SWEAR to you, I will not let them take you from me. You are my child and mine alone!"

"And . . . . mine . . . "

The weak and exhausted voice of Beast Boy sounded from the other glass cell. Farah scurried to the glass wall, looking down at the tired from of her father. "Daddy are you okay?''

Beast Boy chuckled. "Of course Princess. They can't beat your dad." He coughed a bit after that statement which didn't settle well with Raven, or Farah.

"Daddy, I wanna go home."

Beast Boy scooted closer to the glass wall so he could put his hand on the glass on the other side of Farah's. "I know sweetheart, I know. We just need to sit tight. I'm sure uncle Cy, Nightwing, and Aunty Star are on their way as we speak."

"What about mister Drake? Or miss Kole?"

"All of them sweetie. We'll be home in time for dinner. How's mac and cheese and hot dogs sound?"

"That sounds yummy!" Farah squeaked. Raven smiled, leave it to Beast Boy to be able to spin a horrible situation into something positive. She just hoped he was right. Raven scooted closer to the cell wall, leaning against the glass, Beast Boy looking at the empath with regret.

"Raven, I-"

"No, me first. I'm sorry I ran away four years ago Beast Boy." His emerald eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that at all. "I was . . . scared. It didn't matter that you were with Terra, I was convinced that no one would ever love me and that our night together was just a fluke. Then when I got pregnant all I could think was that no one could ever love me, or my child, so I left to handle everything on my own, because that's what I do. I run away when I'm scared. I told myself you'd be a lousy father, a lousy boyfriend, or husband or whatever, I told myself I was better off without you, but Beast Boy I was wrong. Beast Boy I was so wrong." Raven hadn't realized it, but she had been sobbing this entire time. "I am so sorry I robbed you of the diaper changes, the midnight tantrums, the walking, the first words, the first steps, I took all if that from you." Raven reached into a pocket on her skirt revealing the onsie with the pawprint. Beast Boy's eyes conveyed his broken heart. "I'm . . . . so . . . "

"Raven, I'm just as much to blame as anyone. I was young and stupid, and some lovesick idiot filled with rosey dreams about Terra, and whatever. But at the end of the day I was filled with so much guilt and shame and pain that I was incapable of knowing what real love was," Beast Boy put his hand on the glass by Raven's cheek, "But I let it go, I've let it all go and now I realize something. Raven, I love you."

Raven's mouth fell open, "Y-You what?"

Once again Beast Boy felt a weight lift off of his shoulders, a good kind. "I love you Raven, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn your love in return if that's what I have to do-"

"You don't have to Beast Boy, because I already love you." Raven met his hand with her own on the other side of the glass, both of them crying tears of pure joy.

"On the bright side, you have a PCC on so your powers can't get out of control."

Raven rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Leave it to you Beast Boy."

"Soooooo, does this mean I have a daddy now?"

Beast Boy and Raven had almost forgotten that Farah was with them. "You've always had a daddy," said Raven, "He's just not going anywhere now."

* * *

 _"Titans report!"_ Nightwing shouted into his comm device.

 _"Got nothing on the scanners for the city 'Wing."_

 _"I've called all the other Titans to let them know what's going on, but the best they can do is keep their eyes open. I'm sorry."_

 _"It's alright Kole. Starfire?"_

 _"My search has come up empty as well."_

" _Drake?"_

It was quiet for a moment before he responded _. "I think I caught a faint whif of Farah's scent in the air."_

 _"This is the good news right?"_ The alien princess wondered.

 _"I doubt it, it seems like an obvious trail to me."_

 _"Almost like they were luring someone?"_ Nightwing deduced.

 _"Exactly."_

 _"Probably getting our green friend to come bounding right into a trap."_ Landon added.

 _"I still can't believe you TOLD him what James said."_ Cyborg shouted.

 _"I can't believe your SURPRISED by that?"_ Drake stated with a roll of his eyes.

 _"And your not?"_

 _"Nothing surprises me about him anymore."_

 _"You know I'm still here right?"_

 _"Enough, Drake where does the trail lead you."_ Nightwing asked.

 _"Some sort of compound on the edge of town."_

 _"Uh, guys,"_ Cyborg said getting everyone's attention, _"I've been monitering some deep web sites, in case Raven, or Farah pops up, and I just got a hit. Chang is selling Farah as we speak, and the auction is over in ten minutes."_

The comms went dead for a moment, before Nightwing spoke again. _"Drake are you CERTAIN Farah is there?"_

 _"Positive-"_

 _"But the place is warded against demons. I wont be getting in to rescue the damsels. Apparently your villains are learning."_

 _"I'll handle it."_ Drake growled.

 _"NO Drake stand down and wait for us to get there."_

 _"Sorry Night-shhhhhhh-your breaking-shhhhhhhh-up."_ Drake's comm cut out.

 _"Ha, that's my boy."_ shouted a proud Landon, then his comm also cut out.

 _"Argh! Kole get your boyfriend back on the comm and tell him to stand down!"_ Nightwing ordered.

 _"Sorry Nightwing,"_ Kole responded _, "your cutting out, I can't hear you."_ Kole was more then okay with NOT telling Drake to calm down this time.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Chang's men, the one's still alive and in relative one piece, faced the hole the beast had created where how the young dragon knight stood. "I was going to burst in all dramtic like, but someone already did that for me," he pointed to the newly made entrance behind him, "so any chance we can do this peacefully? I have a girlfriend who dosen't like my nasty side." The sparking and twitching of their weapons was his answer. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The necklace he wore shinned a bright teal, showing him in it's wramth and causing Chang's goons to back away, but it was when the light faded that they realized how screwed they were. There standing where the young man once was, was a seven foot tall black scaled dragon, with a silver scaled underbelly. Atop it's head, down it's neck to the tip of it's tail, on his chest, forearms, and upper thighs were thick plates of light blue armor, enormous wings spread at their maximum width, and a horse-like head that swung from side to side staring down the goons with black slitted hazel eyes.

It took Chang's men a second to register what they were looking at, but that became clear when the dragon's underbelly began to glow a red-orange, and in a deeper voice told them, "You should be running." Then let loose a stream of fire.

* * *

Beast Boy and Farah's ears twitched, "What is it?" Raven asked.

"I think it's-"

"Mister Drake!" Farah shouted happily, "and he's mad."

Beast Boy and Raven laughed, "I told you they'd come for us princess."

Just then the doors to the containment cells flew open, an irritated Chang stepping inside. "Since when do you kids have DRAGON's on your team. I knew about the demon, but DRAGONS?!" Beast Boy and Raven just smirked at the scientist.

"He's going to kick your butt, just like he did the vampires." Farah sneered.

"Vampires?"

"Oops," Farah looked up to her mother, "I mean . . . oops."

"Whatever, get the brat." Chang ordered, but his men hesitated, clearly still remembering the fact that Farah had mean bite. "Fine I'll do it myself!" He grabbed one of the electric cattle prods, and something that looked like a bit to gag the girl so she couldn't bite him again, and opened the door. Raven instantly got between Farah and Chang, but one zap with the prod took her to the ground.

"MOMMY!" Farah ran to her mother, but Chang intercepted her, shoving the bit into her mouth and lifting her into the air.

"LET HER GO!" Beast Boy roared. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Say good-bye to daddy, your never seeing him again." Chang sneered as Farah squirmed in his arms. Beast Boy pounded on the glass door, but then his expression of anger and fury changed to one of shock and fear. "That's right cower before Professor Chang!" But his foot hit something as he was backing away and looking down he nearly lost his lunch. There at his feet were his men, each with their throats slit from ear to ear. In his terror he dropped the little girl, just in time for a knife to go threw his throat.

Raven was slowly coming too, just in time for Farah to run into her arms. Raven removed the bit from her mouth as her daughter buried her face into her chest. "Beast Boy wheres Chang?" Her question was answered when she heard the slump of his body, and the clatter of a large butcher knife being tossed beside his body. Raven clung to her child for dear life, looking into the pure milky white eyes of the one that had just killed Chang and his men.

Carnus Valogneus, the demon who killed four of their Titan friends, and who wanted to kill Raven, stood over the massacre, a smug smile on his aged face, and his hands shoved into his coat pockets. He looked down at the dead professor, and in an icy cold voice informed him, "No one kills these kids . . . but me."

He looked back up to the little family, stunned being to light of a word to discribe what they were looking at. Carnus looked them both over before turning to leave. "Congradulations on the child by the way." He casually stepped over the bodies, whistling to himself as he did so.

Beast Boy and Raven stared blankly at the door then at each other for what felt like forever until,

"Beast Boy! Raven!" Nightwing ran into the holding cells, nearly slipping on the blood that now covered the floor. He looked around the massacre in horror before looking at his teammates. "What the hell happened here?"

Beast Boy just shook his head. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

 **One more chapter and this baby is DONE!**

 **Until next time!**


	13. It's a wonderful life

**Well everyone it's all come to this.**

 **There are so many people to thank I don't even know where to start but I know first and foremost my thanks goes out to PurpleCat5817, for giving me permission to take her work and put my own spin on it. It has been a lot of fun, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it, as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please feel free to check out my other works, and if you have questions about what the order is, just let me know.**

 **Also to the one who asked about Beast Boy's natural hair color, it IS brown in YJ, but in the comics it's blonde.**

 **Please Read and review and enjoy.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 12: It's a Wonderful life.**

 **One month later.**

"Are your eyes closed?" Beast Boy's strong and gentle hands led his daughter by her shoulders down the hall of Titans Tower, her large purple eyes closed tight and even went as far as to cover them with her hands.

"Yes daddy," she said in frustration, "now what's the surprise?!" she whined.

"Just hold on. Open your eyes in 3 . . . 2 . . ." Beast Boy turned Farah so that she was now facing into an open door, "Okay now open." She did as she was told.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my goodness I am so surprised!" she lied. She could smell the unique scents of each of her extended family from inside the bedroom, hear them shuffling about, and smell the finished paint.

"Happy Birthday, welcome to your new room!" Cyborg announced.

This time Farah was genuinely surprised. "This is mine!?"

"It is all for you." Starfire clapped happily.

Farah ran inside the large room which had been painted a dandylion yellow, and bolted for the queen sized bed dressed in a green and pink colored comforter on the far left side of the room and started bouncing on top of it. "Farah don't bounce on the bed." Raven scolded.

"Why such a big bed?" Nightwing asked.

"She thrashes in her sleep . . a lot." Then let out a tiny gasp as Beast Boy wraped in arm around her waist. He gave her a small grin that asked if this much contact was ok, and with a small nod gave her consent. They had been trying out an ACTUAL relationship for the past month and so far it was going fine, but seeing as they weren't horny teenagers anymore, they were fine with taking it slow. Beast Boy, staying true to his word that he would take as long as it took for her to fully trust herself with him again.

Farah scampered off of her bed and started exploring the rest of the room which held a white dresser, a couple of tables in the center of a carpeted area stacked with coloring books and crayons, and in the corner of the room were new dolls, with her favorite green teddy bear front and center. She squealed happily touching everything she could, when her mother got her attention again. "Farah what do we say?"

Farah came to a stop then sprinted to the metal man wrapping her arms around his leg. "THANK YOU UNCLE CYBORG!" She squealed.

"Your welcome 'lil lady, but it wasn't all me."

"Oh yes! The little coloring sticks, toys, and blank books are from uncle Richard and myself." Starfire announced.

Farah then ran into her aunts arms, "Thank you aunty Star, and uncle Richard." She extended her little arms as wide they could go wrapping around both of them.

"But we still have a few more birthday gifts princess." Beast Boy said. He sat the little girl on one of the tables, as Drake and Kole stepped forward, Kole handing her a box.

"Happy birthday Farah. This is from Drake and I" she said sweetly and stood back with the knight.

Farah eyed the wrapped box curiously, then proceeded to ravage the paper revealing a black velvet gasp. Audible gasps could be heard from everyone looking over her shoulder once the box was opened.

"Oh no," Raven said with concern, "Drake this is to nice."

Beast Boy stepped forward putting his hand on her shoulders. "Raven it's fine."

"It is beautiful." Starfire gushed.

"Y-yeah, how much did you spend on it?" Richard asked.

"Not a dime, it's all handmade." Drake responded proudly. The item in question was a necklace, a long silver chain with pendent that looked like a bear paw, and in the center was clear ice blue diamond. "The chain in pure silver," said Drake, "and the pendet is a mixture of iron and salt, but light as a feather. So no demons, or spirits will be bothering you for . . well as long as you wear it."

"The crystal in the center is ice from the artic circle." said Kole. "With a special enchantment to make sure it will never melt."

"Drake it's beautiful, but what if she loses it, or someone takes it?" Raven worried.

Drake shrugged. "Beast Boy try and take it."

He snickered then reached for Farah's gift, only for the pendent to send a bolt of energy at his hand. "GAH!"

Everyone laughed Raven feeling a lot better now that she knew no one would take it from her. "But what if she loses it."

"Mommy, I will NEVER lose this." Farah said firmly. Kole helped the little girl put on the necklace. "I love it!" She shouted hugging both Kole and Drake, who surprisingly returned the hug, but it was a quick one since the iron in her necklace started to burn him.

"But wait," a bitish voice got their attention, "there's more." The demon king, Landon held up an envelope and handed it to Raven.

With a look of puzzlement she ripped it open, Beast Boy bringing Farah into his arms and looking over her shoulder at it's contents. Though Farah and Raven weren't sure what it was, Beast Boy certainly did, as was evident by his eyes the size of dinner plates. "H-H-How-how-how-how-"

"Mommy I think daddy's broken." Farah said as she slapped him hoping to get him to work again.

"Beast Boy what is this?" Raven asked.

He looked at her like she was mad. "Are you serious?! These are three passes for a week long stay in the Cinderella Castle Suite at Diseny's Magic Kingdom. In other words, DISNEYLAND!" Both Farah and her father began bouncing excitedly, everyone else (aware of what Disneyland was at least) congratulated them. "Landon how did you get these? You can't reserve the Cinderella suite? You have to win a contest or something."

Landon grinned his signature charming grin. "You do know who your talking to right? King of Demons? My connections, connections have connections, and believe me, L.A. is FULL of those that owe ME favors. Chump change darlings. The trip is all expenses paid, you don't have to worry about paying for a SINGLE thing the entire time your there, it'll all be charged to my, um, account."

"Do we want to know what 'account' your talking about?" Drake asked his oldest friend.

"Doubt it," Landon shrugged, "But I think we know who won title of 'Favorite aunt or uncle'."

"Now, now, hold on, she didn't even know what you got her. And I built her a whole room!" Cyborg defended.

"Yes, But I have purchased toys, clothing, the wardobe, the drapery,"

"Now Star, it's not a competition." Nightwing tried to reason with his wife who was counting on her fingers.

"The hell it isn't," Landon shoved by him to Farah, "So darling who earns the title?"

Farah looked around at her aunt and uncles, her little finger tapping her chin adorably. "Farah don't buy into their begging." Raven glared.

"But I do have a favorite." she said sweetly.

Raven begged, "Farah no-"

"Uncle Drake!"

"WHAT!?" Even Drake was puzzled by this.

"B-but, he-he-he wasn't even trying." Cyborg whined.

"Yeah, but uncle Drake is teaching me how to hunt werewolves."

The room got quiet, everyone taking a health large step away from the dragon knight, a grumpy demoness glaring at the sharpest of daggers at him. "I thought it was vampires that attacked the tower?"

Drake looked around for ANYONE to help him, but even Kole was content with letting him squirm under Raven's glare that was powerful enough to make Hannibal Lecter cringe.

"So . . . who wants cake?"

* * *

The night was a quiet one, something that was rare for someone in the super hero game so it had to be taken advantage of, something Raven and Beast Boy were taking part of on top of the Titans tower. Now that cake was had, thanks you's were given, Farah had been put to sleep, it was just the two of them sitting side by side staring off into the distance.

"That's crazy about Star and Richard, huh, her being pregnant and all." Raven said. Her head was currently laying on his shoulder, his hand on top of her own.

"Yeah that explains why they've been headed to the Watchtower so often."

Raven snorted a laugh. "Had I known about all of that I would have thought long and hard about leaving."

"C-could we not dwell on that please?" he begged, his throat catching with sadness.

She sighed, matching his sadness then cupped the side of his face bringing his gaze to look at her. "Garfield, nothing I will say or do will ever make up for what I've done to you when I left, but I will tell you it was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made."

Beast Boy couldn't help but be touched by the sincerity of her words. Closing his eyes he nuzzled her forehead. "I guess I can't be to upset, if it wasn't for you leaving I probably wouldn't be the man I am now. I never would have faced the issues that I have carried since I was a kid, I never . . would have had the strength to move on. So even though I'll hold the fact that you ran away over your head for probably the rest of our lives, I can't help but thank you for doing it." She smirked shaking her head. "What?"

"Leave it to you to take something negative and turn it into a positive." then she replaced her head onto his shoulder.

He laughed a bit, putting his head onto hers. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that your back at the tower, are you going to be a . . . stay at home mom or something."

"Dear god no! I want to be back in the action, I wanna kick some bad guy ass . . . and I want Farah to learn to be a hero to."

That actually surprised him. "Really? You WANT her to be like us?"

"No," she lifted her head to look at him again, "I want her to be BETTER. Another regret I have when I left is letting her live life without a father, without those that understand her, and even though I will throw that dragon into another dimension the next chance I get, when he told me about how awesome Farah was against those vampires, I couldn't help but realize she was destined to be a hero."

"Just like her mom," He nuzzled her forehead with his own.

"And her dad."

The two sat in silence soaking in each others company for the next few hours, until they were both finally ready to head back inside, but before they did Beast Boy had one last thing to say.

"I love you Raven."

She smiled, THAT smile he loved so much, the one he had worked so hard for. "I love you Garfield."

It was at this time that tthey did something together they hadn't done in four years.

He kissed her.

* * *

Her pregnancy was a difficult one to say the least, she had every complication immaginable throughout the entire nine months, and basically LIVED at the Watchtower for the Justice League, since she needed constant checkups. Every night of her pregnancy she would pray and plead and beg to whoever was listening that she wouldn't lose the baby, and now three weeks before her due date she was back. The umbilical cord had wrapped around the baby's neck and she had to be rushed to the Watchtower for a Cercerean delivery, the only thing helping her through it all were her friends and her husband.

Her teammates stood in the main hall of the Watchtower, anxiously waiting for any sort of news.

"I'm like freaking out," Jinx stated, her husband Kid Flash behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"They got her here as fast as they could." he tried to assure her.

"But where are they? Where is Dick and Star, shouldn't they be here to?"

"Last I heard they are on their way. You need to calm down. The Watchtower equipment is starting to malfunction under your powers. Besides," Kid Flash knelt down beside her, rubbing her swollen belly, "It's not good for him either."

Jinx took a few calming breaths placing her hands over his. "I know I'm not making things any better, but I can't help it ya know. I was with her when it happened."

"Yeah not the greatest time for a baby shower huh, but It's going to be okay. You both got her here in time, and Garfield is with her now."

Just then Kid Flash caught sight of the black suited Nightwing, and his wife coming towards them, a look of panic over their faces. "Any news?" He asked.

"None yet?"

"Oh no," Starfire sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay." Her husband tried to sooth.

"Where's Cyborg, Sarah and the dragon kid?" Jinx asked, not wanting to get to her feet.

"Vic and Sarah are back home with the kids making sure all the baby shower guests got back to their towers okay, Drake is in the middle east somewhere, and to answer your next question, Landon can't get in to the Watchtower. The League doesn't have the same trust in demons like we do." Nightwing had his arms around his still trembling wife.

"I-I just hope all is-" Her eyes found something down the hall causing her to gasp. The group that was with her followed her gaze to the exhausted green changeling, his expression . . . unreadable.

Kid Flash stood by his wife, holding her hand, Nightwing's arm around his wife's shoulders bringing her close, each step that Beast Boy took more unnerving then the next, as they attempting to get SOME kind of read on his emotions, but his face was set in a straight and serious line, which for Beast Boy was an amazing feat in and of itself. Definately he had learned THAT trick from his wife. Finally, when he was only a few steps away, his face cracked into a smile.

"It's a boy! A strong, healthy, ok BOY!"

The group of four released the breath they were holding, congratulating and patting him on the back for helping to get her their on time. "How did you do it? Get her here that fast I mean?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well I could smell that her scent was changing, her body telling her she was ready to give birth. I begged and pleaded to make sure she went, but it wasn't until her water broke that she believed me. So here we are."

Everyone excepted his explaination with relief. "So can we see her?" Starfire begged. Beast Boy gave a short nod and told them to follow him. Jinx, through shere force of willpower, got to her feet and began waddling behind them. Though she was six months pregnant, with one boy, you'd think she was carrying four with how often she complained about how big she was, but Kid Flash found it cute . . . even if no one else did.

Beast Boy led them to the hospital room and opened the door to allow his friends the chance to go inside before him. There they saw the young mother, along with her boyfriend, beaming with pride at the little boy in her arms. Her eyes red and puffy, but NONE of it was from sadness, or from the strain of going through a cecearean deliever, but from sheer joy.

Starfire squealed as quietly as she was able as to not wake the child, her eyes staring intently at the little life in her arms. "Oh Terra, he is so beautiful."

"I know isn't he?" Aqualad was softly rubbing his little baby boys head as his girlfriend held him close. He too looked exhausted, and emotionally drained. The past nine months had been rough with him as well, but he was ALWAYS by her side and had NO intention of leaving.

"He's kinda small don't you think?" Kid Flash asked earning him an elbow to the gut by his wife.

"They said it's kinda normal, after all the issues we've had," Terra said weakly, "But it doesn't matter, he's healthy and that's all that matters."

The group came just a little bit closer to inspect the bundle in her arms. He was definately small, but had enormous chewable cheeks and a full head of jet black hair like his father along with darkened skin, and his mothers nose and lips. "What did you name him?" Jinx asked.

"Brion, after my brother." Terra said, her tearstaind blue eyes not once leaving her little boy as he let out a long yawn and snuggled closer to his mother, producing a wave of "awe's" from those gathered.

They stayed and admired the baby for a while until Terra had to attempt to breast feed him, telling the others it was time to go. "Beast Boy." Terra got his attention before he left, "I just wanted to say-"

He held up a hand. "No need to say anything Terra, That's what friends are for." He gave her a small smile and wave and left the young couple and their new baby alone.

* * *

Even after all these years the five founding members of the Teen Titans couldn't bring themselves to leave the place they had called home and so even with growing families they continued to add on, or take away, but they would never leave their home. Nightwing, Starfire and Beast Boy stepped into the kitchen finding Cyborg and Sarah washing the dishes, and once they stepped in the stopped what they were doing to face the others.

"Well?" Sarah asked with nervous anticipation.

"They have a little boy and he's going to be just fine." Nightwing responded, relief washing over the metal man and his fiance.

"Oh thank god, once again BB, you surprise us." Cyborg gave his best friend a well deserved pat on his back.

Yes it was a happy occasion but Starfire was frantically searching the room. "Cyborg where is my bumgorf?"

"Oh Mar'i? She's over there." Cyborg paled when he saw that the spot where he had left the two year old was now empty. "Uhhhhhhh,"

"You mean up there?" Everyone followed Sarah's finger to the ceiling were they were greeted with the sight of a black haired, tan skinned child with eyes a bright emerald they almost glowed, floating around the ceiling without a care in the world. She locked eyes with her mother and began babbling excitedly and reaching for her, but she only floated freely with no direction whatsoever, but she wasn't frightened in the slightest.

"Oh Mar'i," Starfire flew to her child helping to bring the chunky little girl back to earth.

"Come on Cy, we've got wedding stuff to finish." Sarah said, a whinning Cyborg following close behind as they left the common room.

* * *

With a cheesy grin Beast Boy sauntered down the corridor that led to his and his wife's room, but first he had to make a quick stop. As he came closer to their bedroom, his incredible hearing picked up the small soft whispers of a child . . . HIS child. There were days he still couldn't believe he would utter those words, yet they felt so sweet on his lips sometimes he would say them out loud to no one in particular. His eyes, though just as gifted and incredible as his ears, didn't need to be to see his wife in a white silk nightgown, practically glowing as she stood at the doorway watching the happenings inside with a small and soft smile on her lips.

Neither he, nor the pale empath had to verbally acknowledge each other, nor did they want to, instead she melted into the warmth of his arms as they wrapped around her waist holding her close, now both of them silently looking into the yellow panted bedroom.

A six year old Farah sat in an enormous arm chair that appeared to swallow her whole, an even larger book of every fairy tale known to man on her lap, sat on the far side of her bedroom, her pointer finger gliding along the page as she read aloud to the occupant in the dark brown colored crib next to her. As she read there would occasionaly be little babbles, and cooing noises, but this just told the young girl she was doing a good job as "bedtime" reader.

". . . . and they all lived happily ever after. The end." Farah's baby brother began kicking as his own form of applause, but also in anticipation for the next story to be read, but just as Farah began another, her mother stepped in.

"Sorry sweetie it's time for you to get ready for bed."

Farah looked up at her mother, her amethyst eyes still as deep and filled with wonder as ever. "But mommy I can't leave."

Beast Boy stepped up behind his wife, "Now Farah listen to your mother and go get ready for bed."

"No I mean I can't get up, my legs are numb." Looking at the rather large volume on top of her legs it was a safe bet she wasn't lying. Her parents helped hoist the large book off of her lap and ease her to the floor, but before she went about her nightly ritual, she scampered to the crib. "I'll be right back Hunter." She kissed the tips of her fingers then placed them on his violet colored head then bolted off.

"Walk!" Raven called after her. Hunter, wondering why his next story hadn't began yet, began to fuss and whine reaching out for his big sister.

"She's coming right back, hon, it's okay." Raven soothed as she lifted her son into her arms.

"I know he's such a baby isn't he."

Raven rolled her eyes at her husbands comment and took a seat in the armchair. "Do things like that sound funnier in your head?"

He laughed to himself getting to his knees beside the chair, but sheepishly admitted, "Yea they usually do." She shook her head as she exposed her breast to her excitedly kicking son. He may have been excited about story time, but he was ECSTATIC now that it was feeding time. He latched to her nipple instantly and began to eat his fill, his large emerald eyes rolling back into his adorable round head and slowly closed as he soaked in the warmth and feeling of his mother.

Beast Boy began swooning inwardly at his feeding son, his large hand rubbing Hunter's small and delicate violet haired head, which seemed to bother him as he immediately began to swat his father away with his tiny hands.

"I told you," Raven smirked, "he doesn't like being bothered while he's eating."

"Just like his uncle Cyborg." They shared a laugh before falling back into silence, the only sounds being heard were that of Hunter filing his tiny tummy with his mothers sweet breast milk. Raven leaned her tired but content body back into the chair, her half closed eyes catching sight of her husband watching his flesh and blood drink his nourishments, soaking in every second. She let out a sigh of happiness and peace. Her life was indeed wonderful.

Raven lifted head when she her the patter of Farah's little feet enter the bedroom. Raven then glared at her daughter. "What did I tell you about scaring your aunts and uncles?"

Farah stared in "surprise". "Ho-how did you know?" With her free hand Raven motioned to her forehead, Farahs fingers traveling to her own feeling the extra set of red eyes. "Oh . . . ."


End file.
